


Danganronpa: Extra Credit

by MegaLobsterFace



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 69,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaLobsterFace/pseuds/MegaLobsterFace
Summary: Another story set in the Danganronpa universe. It has an entirely original cast, excluding Monokuma, of course, and will hopefully span the same length that an entire canon game would. The class trials are even set up so that the reader can try and play along just like they would in one of the games. Also the main character is a lesbian, that's important to know going in. Just make sure you look at the Docs version in the notes, or things are going to get messy.
More students at Hope's Peak Academy find themselves in a compromising situation. But this time, they don't even know why they're there.





	1. Prologue to the Ultimately Important Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> The version I copied onto AO3 did not carry over the formatting from the initial version I wrote. Due to the length of this fanfic, it takes an entire day for me to properly edit and format everything, so I'm choosing to just provide a link to that version and hoping you go to see that instead. Not having bold or colored text will make a lot of parts difficult or confusing to read. Because of the lack of italics, there will be some sections where the main character is thinking, as opposed to giving external dialogue, but there will be no indication of such, meaning you'll be /very/ confused. If you want a readable fanfiction, PLEASE follow this link to the Google Docs version where everything is properly formatted.  
> https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/0B441mQm0fCTPNHhsVUx3azIzNzg?usp=sharing

Danganronpa Extra Credits is intended to one day be put into some visual format or another, which is why some of the directions seem awkward for a normal read-through, especially in this prologue. It’s also much easier to write this way, and this takes a lot of time, so, yeah. Please keep this in mind so that it reads less bad.  
Also, I’m not that great at character descriptions. If these characters ever get drawn, they’ll look better and more diverse than I’m probably letting them with my words. It’s hard visualizing heights and weights so I just said what I thought sounded good. Their clothes are also probably pretty ugly. I sincerely apologize.  
Something else to keep in mind is that I haven’t seen the Danganronpa 3 anime yet, so there might be inconsistencies with it. None of the canon characters appear in Extra Credits, though, so if something like that comes up, it will probably be minor and have to do with the school or something.   
And most importantly, I’m doing this mostly for fun. It’s more relaxing than what I normally write and is a nice break from school. This style of writing is a good way to relieve stress. I thought it would also be fun to share it and see what people thought.  
I’m very open to any criticism that might help improve the story and my writing in any way.  
Enjoy!  
ALSO, TO BE CLEAR, THIS VERSION ISN'T GOING TO MAKE SENSE BECAUSE AO3 DIDN'T HOLD ALL THE BOLDS AND ITALICS, SO GO LOOK AT THE GOOGLE DOCS VERSION! IT WILL JUST NOT BE READABLE!  
\--  
[open on black screen]

 

This…  
[Hope’s Peak is seen as viewed from the front entrance with a girl in the foreground]  
...is Hope’s Peak Academy. Everyone knows it by now. It’s a place for the best of the best… the culturally elite… those who possess more talent than anyone else in the world. They say that if you attend this school, then you have a guarantee to be successful in life. The students here are the Ultimate Students.  
I’m also one of those Ultimate students. My name is Riko Hisakawa, and I’ve been attending Hope’s Peak Academy as the Ultimate Marksman.

 

[Riko Hisakawa, Ultimate Marksman. Female. Age 16. 5’4ft/165 cm. 115lb/52kg. Dark blue eyes. Black messy ponytail. Small blue earring at the top of her right ear. Wears a dark blue zip-up hoodie over grey button-down shirt & black jeans. Black sneakers. Lives with both of her parents, a younger brother, and her twin. Her dad is in the police force. Her favorite drink is apple cider.  
Likes: Toys, Dates, Fast Food  
Dislikes: Being relied on, Cold weather, People with no sense of humor]

 

Riko Hisakawa  
My talent isn’t much. I can hit stuff. Guns, bows, slingshots, basically anything long-range. To be honest, I think it’s sort of a useless skill. It’s all basically just good eyes and steady hands. Not to mention that it’s kind of useless in a real-world setting… unless you end up going to war, I guess? But I’m probably gonna try and avoid that.   
Still, the people at this school are really interested in my “talent.” They say that I can go places with my skill, that I’ll be hugely successful just like all the other students. But all the other students have much better talents than I do. Useful stuff, like the Ultimate Doctor or the Ultimate Fireman, or something. Things that help other people. I really don’t understand how being able to hit stuff from far away is a skill at all, let alone one that could help someone.  
Oh well. Now really isn’t the time for moping about this. I came to school on a Sunday for a reason, and it wasn’t just to monologue. One of the upper-classmen asked for help with an experiment today. The way they were talking about it made it sound really important, too, so I shouldn’t waste any more time.  
[Riko enters the school]  
Riko Hisakawa  
Being inside the school like this when no one’s around… It’s a weird feeling… Sorta creepy. I guess I should start looking for-  
???  
Riko? What are you doing here?  
Riko Hisakawa  
[surprised] Yoshiko? Oh, hey! I didn’t expect to see you here.

 

[Yoshiko Fujioka, Ultimate Debater. Female. Age 17. 6’4ft/193 cm. 152lb/69kg. Light grey eyes. Brown hair, all pulled back into something vaguely resembling a ponytail, which goes straight up and then comes down in 3 strands. Wears a straight, white, buttoned shirt and a reasonably-lengthed grey skirt. Black, dressy high heels. Yoshiko strikes fear into the heart of men and women everywhere whenever she speaks. She lives with her father and younger brother. Her mother is recently deceased. Smells like the fear of her enemies. Her favorite drink is green tea. In a relationship with Riko Hisakawa.  
Likes: Being Right, Lions, and Limousines   
Dislikes: Laziness, Rule-breakers, and Trains]

 

Riko Hisakawa  
That’s Yoshiko Fujioka. She’s super smart! She definitely fills out the title of Ultimate Debater perfectly! I’ve never seen her even come close to losing! The way she talks makes you pay attention in the way only a true leader can! Once she grows up, she’s bound to be one of the most important people in the country! It feels like she’s been looking out for me ever since I came to Hope’s Peak. We’ve been going out for a few months now. I guess she’s my girlfriend now, which is great. She convinced me to stay at the academy even though I hated my talent, and I guess in the long run that was for the best. I owe a lot to her. But what’s she doing here?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
So I guess she roped you in, too?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Roped in? Do you mean you’re here for Junko, too?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Yeah, whatever it is she wants. I thought I would be the only one she needed right now, but I guess not, seeing as how many people showed up.  
[smiling] I really didn’t expect you, though. At least that’s one good thing about this wasted morning.  
Riko Hisakawa  
[blushing] Oh, well I didn’t really have anything to do today, anyway. It was either this or more target practice. So, how many others are there?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
I don’t know. I didn’t want to bother with them right now. I tried asking about what the experiment she told us about is supposed to be, but our gracious host ran off before giving any specifics.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Ran off? Doesn’t she want to get started with it?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
She said we had to wait for everyone. Since she’s not back yet, I guess others are still on the way.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Oh. Well, I’m sure we can find something around here to do to pass the time. Wanna explore the abandoned school with me?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Sorry, but I may have cancelled a few meetings to come here, so I have a few calls to make. And since the school has terrible cell reception, I kinda need to do it out there.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Oh, that’s okay, I can wait.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
No, really, I don’t want to hold you up. It’ll probably take a while.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Oh. Okay, then.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Don’t worry, we’ll have plenty of time together once we’re done with this. I’ll take you out to lunch after we’re done, okay?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Alright, but I’m holding you to that, so if you try bailing for another appointment, I won’t let you live it down.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
I won’t, I promise. [leaves]  
Riko Hisakawa  
Well, I guess I’m by myself until this experiment starts. I still have no idea what it’s even about. I might as well go see who else is here while we’re waiting.  
\--  
[Riko enters a classroom to look for people]  
Riko Hisakawa  
Hey, is there anyone in he-  
???  
RIKOOOOOO!  
Riko Hisakawa  
[surprised] Ah-! Who-?  
???  
[cheery] Good morning! I’m so happy to see that you’re here, too!   
Riko Hisakawa  
Oh, it’s just you, Airi. Settle down, you scared me!  
???  
Hehe, sorry.

 

[Airi Kotone, Ultimate Cheerleader. Female. Age 15. 5ft/152 cm. 95lb/43kg. Bright brown eyes and dark skin. Brown hair, one long braid in the back that goes slightly past her shoulders. Wears the Hope’s Peak Academy uniform with a green skirt. Too happy for her own good. Can get aggressively happy. Lives with both parents, 2 older brothers, and an older sister. Smells like sugar. Her favorite drink is orange soda.  
Likes: Smiles, Flowers, and Candy  
Dislikes: Rain, Nightmares, and Dentists]

 

Riko Hisakawa  
The Ultimate Cheerleader, Airi Kotone. She can take any situation and make the best out of it for people. Anything from a losing baseball game to the loss of a loved one, Airi makes it her duty to cheer people up when they’re depressed. I don’t exactly know how well that’ll work out for her when she gets older, but for someone our age, I guess it’s a useful skill to have.  
Airi Kotone  
[cheery] How are you doing? Feeling great, right? It’s so nice out today!  
Riko Hisakawa  
I’m fine, Airi.   
Airi Kotone  
[excited] Just fine? Are you sure you couldn’t be doing a whole lot better?  
Riko Hisakawa  
[awkward smile] Please calm down.  
Airi Kotone  
Sorry. I just feel way too pumped right now! Hey, that reminds me, I saw Yoshiko earlier! I think she’s here for the experiment, too! Have you seen her yet? I know how much you two like hanging out!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Yeah, we talked already. She seemed kind of busy, though, so-  
Airi Kotone  
[surprised] Ah! She didn’t reject you or anything, did she!?  
Riko Hisakawa  
[mad] What? Of course not, she just had to make a phone call!  
Airi Kotone  
Don’t worry, Riko, I’ll be here for you if you need a shoulder to cry on!  
Riko Hisakawa  
I said it wasn’t like that! No one’s rejecting me!  
Airi Kotone  
You sure? Not feeling depressed at all, then?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Like I said, I’m fine.  
It’s almost like she wants me to be sad just so she can cheer me up. That kind of behavior is unhealthy.  
Airi Kotone  
[smiling] Well, alright, then! Come talk to me if she breaks your heart or anything!  
Riko Hisakawa  
What are you-! I mean, yeah, bye.  
\--  
[back in the halls]  
Riko Hisakawa  
Hey, how’s it going?  
???  
...  
Riko Hisakawa  
Uh… Are you doing alright?  
???  
…

 

[Osamu Himura, Ultimate Poet. Male. Age 16. 5’2ft/160 cm. 110lb/50kg. Dark skin and brown eyes. Bald. Has blue pinstripe button down and khakis. The shirt is only half tucked in. Brown dress shoes with no laces. Wears glasses. Incredibly reserved. Feels comfortable expressing himself solely through verse, as things get less confusing that way. Smells like a library. Lives with parents, a younger brother, and a younger sister. Favorite drink is oolong.  
Likes: Books, Movies, Peace & Quiet  
Dislikes: Large crowds, Horror stories]

 

Riko Hisakawa  
That’s Osamu Himura. For the Ultimate Poet, he doesn’t actually say much. He mostly just writes things down while other people have conversations around him. What he writes is supposed to be really good, but I don’t usually get it. Most of the time, I don’t get anything he says, either. Poetry just isn’t my thing.  
So, do you have any clue what we’re gonna be doing here? No one’s really told me yet.  
Osamu Himura  
…  
Riko Hisakawa  
…  
Osamu Himura  
No...  
Riko Hisakawa  
Okay, well, if you hear anything let me know.  
Osamu Himura  
A silent withdrawal mires us in confusion.   
Doubt springs forth.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Right. Well, nice talking to you, then. See you around…  
Osamu Himura  
…  
Riko Hisakawa  
Maybe he’ll be up for talking some other time.  
\--  
[inside another classroom]  
???  
Ugh… I can’t believe this… this can’t… no...  
???  
…  
Riko Hisakawa  
He’s pacing back and forth around the room mumbling to himself as she just stares at him. If I wasn’t used to these two, it would look super creepy.   
Hey, guys, what’s going on?  
???  
AHHHHHHHHHHH!  
???  
WHAT!? What happened?  
Riko Hisakawa  
I- I don’t know! I just asked a question! Why is she yelling!?  
???  
Huh? What? Oh, it’s just you. Why would you sneak up on us like that!?

 

[Hanako Minami, Ultimate Botanist. Female. Age 16. 5’2ft/160 cm. 130lb/58kg. Green eyes and short brown hair. Wears a light beige button up shirt, buttoned all the way. Short khaki shorts, black, buckled shoes, and white kneesocks with a blue stripe at the very top. Has a morbid sense of humor. Smells like a different kind of flower each day. Has a single father and no siblings. Her favorite drink is black tea. In a relationship with Yuuki Inoue.   
Likes: Vegetables, Butts, and Perfume  
Dislikes: Cats, Insects, and Other Girls]

 

Riko Hisakawa  
That’s Hanako Minami, the Ultimate Botanist. Hanako always seems to be off in her own world. She’s so unfocused it’s a wonder she manages to get to school every day by herself. Despite that, anyone can tell she’s incredibly passionate about her plants. I’ve never seen it personally, but I hear that her garden is a serious force to be reckoned with. I heard that she grows everything from salad ingredients to deadly poisons. With someone like her taking care of them, it’s a wonder she never messes them up…   
???  
Sorry, Riko, we were distracted and didn’t hear you come in. Won’t happen again.

 

[Yuuki Inoue, Ultimate Designer. Male. Age 17. 5’9ft/175 cm. 148lb/67kg. Brownish-green eyes. Messy, short, dark blond hair. Wears a plain white jacket over red T shirt, blue jeans & brown sneakers. Weirdly plain. Usually quiet, but passionate about his interests. Goal-oriented. Has no scent. Lives with both parents, and has a deceased older sister. Favorite drink is lemonade. In a relationship with Hanako Minami.  
Likes: Cats, Sewing, and Soft pretzels  
Dislikes: Formal Wear, Celebrities, and Sushi]

 

Riko Hisakawa  
And that’s Yuuki Inoue, the Ultimate Designer. He’s supposedly skilled in everything from clothing design to interior design. I say supposedly because all he ever wears are plain shirts and jeans, and it’s kind of hard to believe that someone can make a career off that. These two are inseparable, they’re almost never seen alone. Including right now, as they scream at me for saying hello.   
Distracted? With what, exactly?  
Yuuki Inoue  
With what? Oh, come on, don’t pretend you don’t see it.  
Hanako Minami  
He got upset at the classroom layout again.  
Riko Hisakawa  
The classroom? What’s wrong with it?  
Yuuki Inoue  
What are you talking about? It’s obvious! These desks might as well be facing AWAY from the teacher with how they are now! And these posters might as well just have “Get distracted from work” written on them. This is definitely not a room suitable for learning.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Is this an everyday activity??  
Hanako Minami  
He usually does it with people’s wardrobes instead of room layouts, but yeah.  
Yuuki Inoue  
Well I’m not wrong.  
Did you need anything?  
Riko Hisakawa  
I was just wondering if you guys knew anything about the experiment we’re supposed to be here for?  
Hanako Minami  
No, but we’re going to leave if it doesn’t get started already. I need to get back home soon, my garden needs constant attention. Not to mention the one who called us here is that jerk… I hate her.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Jerk? Has Junko been picking on you or something?  
Hanako Minami  
Well… no. At least not yet! But she’s definitely that kind of person! You can tell by looking at her! Her idea of an experiment is probably dumping garbage on us or something.  
Yuuki Inoue  
It’ll be fine. Junko can be obnoxious, but she’s not going to attack any of us.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Oh, yeah, I guess you’d know her pretty well considering your talents are related, huh?  
Hanako Minami  
Not that well…  
Yuuki Inoue  
Yeah, we don’t really get along all that well.  
Riko Hisakawa  
So then she wouldn't have told you anything about all this either, huh?  
Yuuki Inoue  
No, I’m just as in the dark as everyone else.   
Speaking of which, one of the fluorescents in here is flickering and I’m about to lose it.  
Riko Hisakawa  
I guess I’ll just keep looking around then.   
Yuuki Inoue  
See you later, then.  
Hanako Minami  
…  
\--  
[back in the hallways]  
???  
Oh, look at that, I didn’t realize this experiment was going to be about modelling movie monster equipment.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Excuse me?  
???  
Oh, wait, that’s just Riko, isn’t it? Well, I could still be right, you’d make a good control group. 

 

[Chouko Moto, Ultimate Comedian. Female, Age 17. 5’8ft/175 cm. 130lb/58kg. Mauve eyes. Dark purple, long, spiky hair that goes down to her waist. Has a long-sleeved white shirt underneath a black t-shirt with a metal band’s singer’s face on it. Wears dark grey shorts and black stockings. Wears black boots. Smells like cleaning solution. Lives with both of her parents. Favorite drink is black tea.  
Likes: Clean rooms, Melodrama, and anime (won’t admit it)  
Dislikes: Spiders, Children, Over-achievers]

 

Riko Hisakawa  
That’s Chouko Moto. She uses her title of Ultimate Comedian to make fun of everyone. I’m sure she could be nice if she wanted to be, but the problem is she never wants to be. All she’s really good at is making people feel bad. With her around, maybe this is a movie monster experiment. Wait, that was good…  
No, I agree it’s probably about monsters or something. Why else would you have left your cave on such a nice day?  
Chouko Moto  
Hm, it’s almost cute how you’re trying to insult me. I say almost because, I mean, it’s you. That would be impossible.  
Riko Hisakawa  
She was more prepared than I was!  
Aren’t you supposed to be good at jokes? Why can’t you think of anything better than insulting my looks?  
Chouko Moto  
It’s not like you have a personality to make fun of.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Dammit!  
Chouko Moto  
And don’t get me wrong, this kind of banter is so far below me it’s figuratively abysmal. But when I heard you were invited, I figured Junko might need some help cleaning up everyone’s vomit, so I volunteered.  
Riko Hisakawa  
...  
Chouko Moto   
Can you get going soon? If you stand there much longer, it might leave a stain. Leaving so much work for the janitors is kind of rude.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Bye.  
I can only take so many hits at once...  
\--  
[Inside the cafeteria. When Riko first enters, clanking is heard in the background.]

 

Riko Hisakawa  
I didn’t think the cafeteria would even be open today. Are we gonna be using it for the experiment? Maybe it’ll be something that requires a big room like this. Wait, what’s that noise?  
[A boy bursts out no where swinging around 2 knives]  
Riko Hisakawa  
AHH! Wh-What are you doing!?  
???  
AHAHAHAHAHA!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Stop! Why are you-  
He turned around quickly, swinging the cleaver only a few inches in front of me.  
HEY! Watch where you point that thing!  
???  
Oh hi, didn’t see you there. Sorry about that.

 

[Yori Yamaguchi, Ultimate Butcher. Male. Age 16. 5’7ft/173 cm. 143lb/65kg. Light blue eyes. Short, scruffy white hair. Unnervingly pale. Wears a plain white shirt, plain blue jeans, baby blue crocs, and an apron with questionable stains. Smells like weird beef. Don’t ask about his favorite drinks. Has adoptive parents.  
Likes: Meat, Meat, Meat, Knives, and Meat again.  
Dislikes: Fruits, Vegetables, and Spoons]

 

Hey, want some tuna?  
Riko Hisakawa  
No thanks…  
Ultimate Butcher is right… This guy is just plain scary. Did he get that cleaver from the kitchen? He shouldn’t be allowed to carry stuff like that around in a school, even if it is an off-day! Every time I hear something about Yori Yamaguchi, he sounds like the villain in a horror movie. One time, he even came to school with his uniform drenched in blood. I know it was probably cow or chicken blood, or something like that, but that’s still the creepiest thing I’ve ever seen! If there’s anyone who takes their talent too far, it’s this guy.  
Yori Yamaguchi  
You sure? Alright, I guess that’s fine. More for me!  
Riko Hisakawa  
What’s he gonna do with raw fish at the school?  
Yori Yamaguchi  
So, what brings you here?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Well, an upperclassman asked for help with… wait, isn’t that why you’re here, too?  
Yori Yamaguchi  
Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that! Makes sense, I guess, I mean why else would I be here right now?  
Riko Hisakawa  
I guess he really loses himself decapitating fish…   
So I guess you wouldn’t have any idea what this whole thing’s about, either, huh?  
Yori Yamaguchi  
What what’s about?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Already!?  
Yori Yamaguchi  
Hey, do you know if anyone has the keys to the back over there? I’m sorta running out of stuff to work on, and I don’t wanna be bored here.  
Riko Hisakawa  
...he didn’t get them from the kitchen…  
[Still in the cafeteria, after Yori goes back to his activities.]  
???  
Ugh, how much longer are we waiting for this stupid experiment? Hey you, go tell Her Royal Highness Pain-in-my-ass to hurry this the hell up!  
Riko Hisakawa  
I… don’t really know where she is right now, so I can’t-  
???  
[furious] UGH! Do I gotta do everything myself around here!? JUST GO FIND HER THEN, GOD!

 

[Izumi Tachibana, Ultimate Skater. Female. Age 16. 5’6ft/169 cm. 100lb/45kg. Hazel eyes. Brown hair with blonde streaks. The right side completely shaved, and the left side is spiky and goes down slightly past her shoulders. Unzipped, baggy green hoodie over a loose white shirt with a black & white picture of a skull-looking face on it. Baggy, beige cargo pants and torn up black sneakers. Has bright blue skull earrings. Smells like pavement. Lives with both parents, 3 older brothers, and several cousins. Likes sports drinks.  
Likes: Going fast, Getting injured, Skeletons  
Dislikes: Being treated like the bad guy, Mosquitos]

 

Riko Hisakawa  
Um, Izu? You okay?  
Izumi Tachibana  
[mad] …?   
[chill] Oh, yeah, sorry. Just got a little carried away. It’s cool. Just let me know when you see her, I guess.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Izu Tachibana kind of has a temper issue. At least I think she does… it’s actually kinda hard to tell when she’s actually angry and when she’s just being Izu. She wins all kinds of competitions as the Ultimate Skater, but always seems bitter about it. I guess they aren’t enough of a challenge for her. Even though I can tell she’s been trying to be nicer lately, she blows up about the littlest things. She spends more time screaming than she does skating.  
Well, when I find anything out I’ll come get you.  
Izumi Hisakawa  
[chill] Thanks, appreciate it. Fuck, if this ends up being stupid I’m gonna rip that bitch’s head off.  
Riko Hisakawa  
That may be a bit harsh.  
Izumi Tachibana  
[mad] Harsh? You think I’m being harsh?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Uh… Maybe... just a little?  
Izumi Tachibana  
[chill] Oh. My bad. I’ll tone it down a bit.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Alright, I think I should go.  
\--  
[Riko leaves the cafeteria and starts searching classrooms again]  
???  
Someone approaches? Someone who has come here for the sole purpose of witnessing my greatness?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Hi, Ken.  
???  
S-Such indifference! How could you possibly-  
Riko Hisakawa  
I just wanted to ask if you knew what we’re gonna be doing for this experiment.  
???  
-Ah? Oh, of course I know. What kind of fool do you take me for?

 

[Ken Takenaka, Ultimate Genius. Male. Age 16. 5’4ft/163 cm. 220lb/100kg. Pale grey eyes. Has a black buzz-cut with a widow’s peak. Wears a white, button down with a blue tie, grey slacks and nice-looking black shoes, all for under $30. Smells like cheap cologne. Lives with both parents. Favorite drink is chocolate milk.  
Likes: Science, Saving money, Being adored.  
Dislikes: Disappointing others]

 

Riko Hisakawa  
Wait, really, you know? Then what is it?  
Ken Takenaka  
…?   
Why should I tell you? If you aren’t smart enough to deduct something that simple for yourself, why should I let you cheat by just giving you the answer? Such knowledge could completely change the outcome of the experiment, wouldn’t you agree?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Ken Takenaka… I’m still not sure exactly what his talent means. Does being the Ultimate Genius just mean his IQ is high? Does it mean he has multiple talents? He’s notorious for not sharing his knowledge with anyone, so none of us know how smart he really is. No matter how many times someone begs him for tutoring, he always declines. Even some of the teachers are scared of him at this point.  
But if you know what the experiment really is, then wouldn’t that also affect the outcome?  
Ken Takenaka  
Well every good test needs a control group. Besides, if she didn’t take my prowess into account, she’s obviously much more ditzier than she looks.  
Riko Hisakawa  
I mean, I guess, but… wait, “more ditzier?” Don’t you only need one of those?  
Ken Takenaka  
…  
That’s not what I said.  
Riko Hisakawa  
On top of that, is ditzier even a word in the first place? This guy is a real mystery sometimes  
\--  
[Running out of familiar classrooms to explore, Riko goes to the gym]  
???  
Ahhh~! It’s such a wonderful day! The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and there’s not a cloud in the sky!  
Why did I have to come outside? This is the worst.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Um… Hi, Miyako. You don’t look so great.  
???  
I have 3 weeks worth of magical girls recorded and just waiting for me. My favorite VN series comes out with a new game tomorrow… And I got stuck here… I’m almost ready to cry…

 

[Miyako Saito, Ultimate Producer. Female. Age 16. 5'3ft/162 cm. 176lb/80kg. Brown eyes, but wears pink contacts. Has short, black, slick hair, but wears a wig. The wig is straight, goes down to her waist and is fluorescent yellow, too bright to be blonde. It curls up somewhat just above her waist. Wears an anime shirt underneath a pink jacket. Has a black, knee-length skirt and grey, dusty sneakers. Carries a toy wand. Smells like something you don’t want to talk about. Favorite drink is grape juice. Doesn’t speak with her family much.   
Likes: Cosplay, Video Games, and Rare merchandise  
Dislikes: Reality TV]

 

Riko Hisakawa  
Miyako’s helped create some of the most successful shows, bands and games of the past 5 years with her eye for those with creative abilities. She has such an easy time predicting what will be popular that she was able to start her business from the ground up almost single-handedly. However, she sort of lets all that get to her a little bit. She comes to class in cosplay, and that’s only when she actually comes to class. I think she spends more time watching TV than she spends helping make it. At least she seems to be enjoying herself with all of it.  
Miyako Saito  
Riko? Is that you? You need to get me out of here… I’m so bored. I’m so bored, Riko. You need to help, Riko, I’m so bored. Riko, you need-  
Riko Hisakawa  
Okay, I get it, you can stop. You know if you don’t want to be in the experiment, you can always just leave.  
Miyako Saito  
No… I need the extra credit. Actually, I’m pretty surprised to see you here, don’t you usually do really well?  
Riko Hisakawa  
What are you talking about? No one else here said anything about any extra credit.  
Miyako Saito  
Wait, seriously? Was that a trick!? You mean this isn’t going to get me through my history courses!?  
Riko Hisakawa  
I don’t think that’s the case at this point… Sorry.  
Miyako Saito  
Aww… I should have known she was lying. She’s always picking on me, so why would she suddenly wanna help me out like this…  
Oh well! We might as well do our best with what we have, right?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Yeah, you’re right. I’m sure today won’t be all bad.  
Miyako Saito  
No, it’s still gonna suck. But at least I won’t have to do any homework, right?  
Riko Hisakawa  
So much for optimism.  
[Farther back into the gym, someone is leaning against a wall]  
???(eyes closed)  
…  
Riko Hisakawa  
Hey, do you have a minute?  
???  
…  
Riko Hisakawa  
Uh… hello? Are you awake?  
???  
… … …...…?  
You’re not going to go away are you?  
Riko Hisakawa  
I’m… sorry? Is there some kind of problem?  
???  
I wanted to get some meditation done before we started whatever asinine task we were called here for, but between you and the fairy princess over there, I can’t seem to focus very much. I wonder why that is.

 

[Souta Kagome, Ultimate Mathematician. Male. Age 17. 6’1ft/186 cm. 240lb/108kg. Built like a rock. Brown eyes, pulled back black hair with 2 strands standing up in front. Wears a black, businessman-y suit. Smells like paperwork and rubber stamps.His favorite drink is coffee. Lives with both parents, but doesn’t see them much through his travels.  
Likes: Fancy cars, Fancy clothes, Fancy girls  
Dislikes: Actually talking to girls, Youth culture, Music]

 

Riko Hisakawa  
I guess what they say about the Ultimate Mathematician always being calm and even-tempered isn’t entirely true. Souta Kagome is such a valuable asset to businesses, he can bend the top CEOs in the country to his will and is already set out to be one of the successful students the academy has ever seen. When it comes down to people his own age, though, I guess he has no idea how to act. He treats everyone like an employee that’s ready for the chopping block.   
Sorry to interrupt, I was just wondering if you knew anything about the experiment…  
Souta Kagome  
I don’t. Is that all or do you want to waste more of my time?  
Riko Hisakawa  
You know, if you find it so annoying here, you could always just go home.  
Souta Kagome  
As much as she grates on my nerves, making friends with our gracious host is far too good a proposition to pass up. She’s very popular with younger demographics and having her owe me a few favors is bound to pay off in the long run.   
Riko Hisakawa  
You’re supposed to be part of that young demographic, you know. You’re still in highschool.  
Souta Kagome  
Exactly. That means I already have 4 years of experience up on any future competition. Slacking now could cost a fortune.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Someone clearly has their priorities straight…  
Souta Kagome  
Are we done, or is there any more mindless drivel you need to spout?  
Riko Hisakawa  
No, I think I’m done here.  
Souta Kagome  
...  
Riko Hisakawa  
He’s already back to that, huh?  
\--  
[Riko leaves the gym and wanders the halls again. Eventually, she hears some noise from the school clinic]  
???  
Are you sure you’re alright? She really seemed to get a good swing in there.  
???  
No, really, it’s fine! If I got badly hurt every time I tripped like that then I wouldn’t have a chance of surviving in the real races.  
???  
That may be true, but you shouldn’t be so quick to forgive people like that. Trust is valuable, and shouldn’t be wasted on those… beneath you.  
???  
Really, it’s fine! I wouldn’t hold a grudge for something so trivial.  
???  
Still-  
???  
Oh, hey there, Riko! How’re you?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Ryouta? What happened?  
???  
That Chouko Moto girl tripped him right when he came in the door. Even though she claimed it was an accident, she burst into giggles as soon as his back was turned. Honestly, it’s like she’s 5.  
???  
It was an accident! Even if she can get mean sometimes, Chouko would never hurt someone on purpose!

 

[Ryouta Tsukino, Ultimate Track Star. Male. Age 16. 5’10ft/180 cm. 140lb/63kg. Dark skin and pale green eyes. Has neat, short, black hair. Wears a white undershirt with blue track pants and running shoes. Smells like sweat and enthusiasm. Favorite drink is water. Lives with his parents and 2 older brothers.   
Likes: Outdoors, Exercise, Remembering to bring water  
Dislikes: Junk food, Swimming]

 

Riko Hisakawa  
Ryouta Tsukino, the Ultimate Track Star, tends to get a lot of attention around here. He’s a star athlete, has a winning personality, and even I have to admit he’s pretty handsome. Almost every straight girl I know has had a crush on him at one point, and most of them still do. He refuses to date because of his track career, though, which I understand is going well. I’ve heard rumors that he might even be a candidate for the next Olympics.  
???  
Even if it was an accident, I could never forgive her for being so careless! Or childish. Or strangely dressed.

 

[Ume Shimoda, Ultimate Actress. Female. Age 16. 5’6ft/170 cm. 108lb/49kg. Dark skin and deep brown eyes. Big, dark, curly hair that goes to her waist. Long, black dress with a red blouse over top. Always wears red lipstick and hoop earrings. Smells like (too much) expensive perfume. Favorite drink is champagne. Lives with her mother and younger sister.   
Likes: Gold, Foreign films, Travel  
Dislikes: Expectations, 2nd Place, Shrimp]

 

Riko Hisakawa  
Ume Shimoda is just as popular. She’s already been in several award winning films, and is even admired overseas. You always hear about people in the entertainment industry being divas and brats, but she seems to be nicer than that. She can be a bit stuck up, sometimes, but that can be said of almost everyone here. Of course with someone so famous you’ll always hear nasty rumors, but you can’t trust those kinds of stories.  
Ryouta Tsukino  
You shouldn’t hold grudges like that. I’m sure in a few minutes once we’ve all calmed down, Chouko will be happy to offer her apologies.  
Riko Hisakawa  
I dunno, Ryouta, maybe Ume’s right.  
Ume Shimoda  
See? Even she agrees with me.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Even me? What’s that supposed to mean?  
Ume Shimoda  
That trashy heckler is bad news. I think we should leave before she sics her “Knock Knock Jokes For Kids” book on us or something.  
Ryouta Tsukino  
But we promised we’d help with the experiment! We can’t pull out now, or else everyone would have gathered here for nothing! I mean, maybe. We might be really important!  
Ume Shimoda  
I think our time is a little more important than whatever that airhead has planned. Isn’t that right, Riko?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Ummm, I mean, as long as you stay away from Chouko, it’ll be-  
Ume Shimoda  
Alright, that’s enough, thank you.  
Riko Hisakawa  
That was a quick change of heart.  
Ryouta Tsukino  
Seriously, we can’t make promises like this and just run away. I’m sure from now on that everyone will be playing nice, right?  
Ume Shimoda  
…  
Riko Hisakawa  
…  
Ryouta Tsukino  
Great!  
Riko Hisakawa  
I don’t have the heart to tell him…  
\--  
[Running out of ideas and patience for things to move ahead, Riko checks the A/V room]  
Riko Hisakawa  
… It sure is quiet in here.  
???  
Well, it was.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Oh! I’m sorry. I didn’t realize anyone was in here.  
???  
Whatever. Too late to apologize now.

 

[Gorou Yukimura, Ultimate Shut-In. Male. Age 16. 5’2ft/158 cm. 123lb/55 kg. Dark green eyes. Short, black, messy hair that looks sorta greasy. Wears a green, wrinkled, unbuttoned shirt over a matching set of brown plaid pajamas and green slippers. Wasn’t planning to leave the house. Smells like the same clothes for over 2 years. Favorite drink is cola. Lives with his single mother.  
Likes: Being online, Sleeping in late  
Dislikes: Being outside, Alcohol]

 

Riko Hisakawa  
That’s Gorou Yukimura, the Ultimate Shut-in. And here I was lamenting MY talent. Despite his title, he didn’t get in just from staying home. He’s apparently making big advances in Social Psychology by studying social media and online trends. However, no one really remembers any of those accomplishments when they find out he made them during his 7-year-straight period of self-imposed solitary confinement. I heard he didn’t even leave his room to eat or use the bathroom. Even now, when he’s been accepted into the most prestigious school in the country, he hardly ever comes to class, and when he does it’s in his pajamas. I guess it’s a wonder they got him to come out of his room at all, though.  
What are you even doing here?  
Gorou Yukimura  
I dunno, maybe because i go to school here? Just because I have better things to do most of the time doesn’t mean I belong here any less!   
Riko Hisakawa  
I meant in this room. All alone.  
He’s also kind of defensive. All the time.  
Gorou Yukimura  
Oh.  
I needed to charge my phone and this was the only room with any outlets. Not like I can actually get a signal in this shitty school.  
Riko Hisakawa  
I’m surprised to even see you here. How’d Junko manage to convince you to leave the house?  
Gorou Yukimura  
Since when was that your business!? I came because I felt like it!  
Riko Hisakawa  
You don’t need to yell about it.  
Gorou Yukimura  
Whatever. Go bother someone else, I’m busy.  
Riko Hisakawa  
You just said you were charging your phone. That doesn’t sound busy to me.  
Gorou Yukimura  
…  
Riko Hisakawa  
Despite being a psychologist, he’s clearly not a people’s person…  
\--  
[Out of places to go, Riko goes back out into the hall]  
Loudspeaker  
[ding dong, ding dong]  
[woman’s voice] Hey, kiddos! Everyone’s here, so we can get this party started! Everyone meet in the first classroom on the left in the basement! Bring your ‘A’ game!  
Riko Hisakawa  
We’re ready to start now? I guess that means everyone’s arrived.  
[Everyone leaves wherever they were and starts heading towards the elevator]  
Gorou Yukimura  
Ugh, finally. Let’s get this trash over with so I can get the hell out of here.  
Chouko Moto  
The basement? Does anyone ever even go down there? It’s probably filthy…  
Miyako Saito  
Don’t be a wuss, it’s just a little dust!  
Ken Takenaka  
You’d be surprised what kind of important things can be hidden in the dust, sometimes.  
Yori Yamaguchi  
I probably would be, that doesn’t sound important at all.  
Riko Hisakawa  
As everyone headed toward the basement, I noticed someone I hadn’t seen before. And I don’t just mean someone I hadn’t talked to today, it was someone I hadn’t seen at Hope’s Peak before, ever.  
Uh, hey! Who are-  
???  
…  
Riko Hisakawa  
Woah, what’s with this guy? He’s just smiling at me… it’s sort of creepy. Is he supposed to be an Ultimate Student?  
Um, hi, I’m Riko. Nice to-  
???  
Suzuki. Acata. Pleasure’s all mine.

 

[Acata Suzuki, Ultimate ???. Male. Age 17. 6ft/183 cm. 140lb/63kg. Red eyes. Short, slightly fluffy, light brown hair. Wears a grey blazer over a dark red shirt, torn grey jeans, and shiny black shoes. The tiniest part of a tattoo can be seen coming from his shoulder, but you can’t tell what the tattoo is. Has a mysterious scent. His favorite drink doesn’t really matter, right, so why are you asking? Is always smiling no matter what the conversation is about. Lives with his 2 younger sisters.  
Likes: Almost any present.  
Dislikes: Bright light and Constricting clothes.]

 

Riko Hisakawa  
Someone named Acata Suzuki? I’d never heard that name before. Just as I was about to ask more about who he was or what he was doing here, a hand pushed me forward the direction of everyone else.  
H-hey-  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Let’s go, Riko, we shouldn’t be wasting any more time.  
Riko Hisakawa  
But…  
Yoshiko put her hand on my back and forced me forward towards the elevator, where everyone else was waiting. Acata followed us, but didn’t say anything. Instead of getting in, though, everyone just crowded around the door without opening it.  
Izumi Tachibana  
Is there a reason we’re just standing here? OPEN THE DAMN DOOR, ALREADY!  
Hanako Minami  
I’m trying, I swear, but it’s still locked!  
Airi Kotone  
She did say the basement right?  
Ume Shimoda  
Of course she did… I’m not hard of hearing...  
Ryouta Tsukino   
But then why would it… be loc...k…  
[screen goes black]  
Riko Hisakawa  
That’s all I heard before everything went black. We had all been standing in that hallway between the gym and the entryway, and suddenly I just couldn’t see any of it any more. It hadn’t even registered in my head that I had passed out until I had woken up.  
The next thing I was aware of was that I was sitting down with my head resting on a table. Everything still looked black, and it took me a few seconds to realize my eyes were closed. I sat up, slowly opened my eyes and saw…  
[A room with dark blue walls and blue carpeting. The only furniture is a large, black, circular table and 16 chairs, where everyone from before is currently seated. 16 eHandbooks are on the table.]  
...all of us in a big, dark room with nothing in it but a circular table. It looked like everyone was waking up. There was some kind of small phone in front of me.  
Airi Kotone  
Ohhh, did I hit my head… What happened?  
Izumi Tachibana  
The fuck…? Where am I?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
What is this? Is everyone okay!?  
???  
[DING DING DING DING DING DING DING]  
Aaaaaattention guests of honor! Wakey wakey, it’s time for our main event to finally begin!  
Gorou Yukimura  
Was that…?  
[Light pours out from under the table and a hole opens up in the middle through sliding doors.]  
Riko Hisakawa  
A beam of light burst out of a hole in the middle of the table. Accompanied by confetti, a figure slowly emerged as it was raised by what seemed to be a miniature elevator. And that figure was…  
[A figure emerges, someone wearing a loose mascot suit and a giant bear head, doing a cross-armed, wide-legged pose. The bear suit is black and white and split down the middle. The left eye of the enormous bear head is red and stylishly spiked.]  
???  
IIIIIt’s experiment time!  
Riko Hisakawa  
…  
…  
...what is that?  
Chouko Moto  
Oh… Oh my.  
Acata Suzuki  
This is what we were all called here to see? What is this?  
Yuuki Inoue  
Junko? Is that you?  
???  
I’m not Junko! I’m Monokuma! The squeezably soft mascot for the lovely Junko Enoshima’s Ultimately Important Experiment!  
[conference room bg, everyone present]  
Souta Kagome  
Junko, we know that’s you. We’re not stupid.  
Monokuma  
I’m not Junko! I’m Monokuma! The squeezably soft mascot for the lovely Junko Enoshima’s Ultimately Important Experiment!  
Hanako Minami  
Is that supposed to be… a bear costume?  
Monokuma[angry]  
It’s not a costume! It’s Monokuma!  
Hanako Minami  
Okay! It’s Monokuma!  
Ume Shimoda  
What does a high-schooler’s science experiment need a mascot for, exactly?  
Monokuma  
Everything needs a mascot! How else will it be trendy? I can’t rely on you unpopular dweebs!  
Gorou Yukimura  
Hold on! Everyone just hold on a damn minute! How did we even get here!? Did… Did she drug us!?  
Miyako Saito  
Drug us!? What are you talking about?  
Ken Takenaka  
He has a point… We passed out and woke up in a totally different place. How else would you explain that?  
Yori Yamaguchi  
So everyone else passed out, too? I wasn’t the only one?  
Osamu Himura  
An enveloping darkness shrouded in mist! Fright befalls them!  
Izumi Tachibana  
Drugged us!? Oh, that’s it, I’m totally beating the shit out of her now!  
Acata Suzuki  
Calm down, we probably don’t want to make her mad.  
Monokuma  
Don’t worry about something silly like that. I just needed you all knocked out so that you couldn’t tell where I took you for the experiment.  
Airi Kotone  
You mean we’re not at the school anymore!?  
Monokuma  
Of course you are! Why else would I have chosen it as the meeting place if it wasn’t happening here? You just can’t know where in the school you are. And trust me, it was way better I knocked you out THAT way instead of hitting you all on the head with a mallet!  
Ume Shimoda  
That doesn’t make us feel any better about getting drugged. You’re going to be getting some seriously bad press once we leave, you realize that, right?  
Monokuma  
Aw, I’m not worried about that! Who needs publicity when you’ve got friends?  
Souta Kagome  
Why the hell did you need to drug us, you crazy bitch!? Who cares what part of the school this is!? What the hell is going on here!?  
Monokuma  
Gee, crazy’s such a strong word. Instead, call me Monokuma!  
Miyako Saito  
What are you trying to do? Are we in trouble…?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Everyone be quiet. It’s fine, we’ll call you Monokuma! Just tell us what’s going on. You can’t take us somewhere against our will without telling us anything!  
Monokuma  
I can’t? That’s what I just did though!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
I meant in principle... You need to tell us what’s going on.  
Monokuma  
Alright, fine. If you’re all gonna be so insistent, I’ll get to the point! Jeez, and I wanted to revel in my reveal for just a bit longer.  
Okay, listen up! This is the Ultimately Important School Experiment! I have chosen the 16 of you specifically for this test. In it, I will lock all the doors and wait to see what happens. Until I decide to open them again, you’ll all be staying down here with me.  
Ryouta Tsukino  
Lock the doors?  
Souta Kagome  
Staying down here?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Until you decide…?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Just how long are you planning on keeping us in here?  
Monokuma  
I dunno. Till I get bored, I guess.  
Gorou Yukimura  
STOP FUCKING WITH US! Let us out of here or else!  
Monokuma  
Big words from someone who can’t get up.  
Gorou Yukimura  
What do you mean!? Of course I can… Huh?  
Riko Hisakawa  
It wasn’t until then we all noticed we had seatbelts on. We could move our upper bodies around as much as we wanted, but we were stuck to the chairs from the waist down.  
Airi Kotone  
Hey, this thing won’t come off!  
Yori Yamaguchi  
No fair! I need to shift my weight a little here! I’m in an unfortunate position!  
Chouko Moto  
Please don’t mention something like that again.  
Monokuma  
Well, looks like everyone’s fine with listening now, huh?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
I’m serious, Junko, you have to let us out of here!  
Monokuma  
For the last time, I’m Monokuma! Junko’s not around!  
Miyako Saito  
This is bad… We’re in serious trouble here, guys!  
Monokuma  
It’s fine! I promise I won’t do anything to harm a single hair on your heads. In fact, that’ll be the first rule! Ding!  
[ding]  
Riko Hisakawa  
The tiny touchscreen tablets on the table all lit up at once. While everyone else was struggling to get out of their chairs, I picked it up.  
[A clear image of Riko’s handbook. It shows her name, talent, and a sprite, along with options for a map, a class list, inventory, some rules, and something that’s currently greyed out.]  
When I tapped the screen, my name appeared at the top. Right underneath, it said “Ultimate Marksman,” and had a little 8-bit picture of me underneath.  
What are these?  
Monokuma  
Those are your e-Handbooks! It’ll have all the info you’ll need to participate in the experiment, so be sure not to lose it or break it!   
Gorou Yukimura  
Who cares about the tablets!? We need to get out of here!  
Monokuma  
Boy oh boy, you sure are a sourpuss, Mr. Yukimura! You should be cheery like Mr. Monokuma!  
Gorou Yukimura  
[rage] …   
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Would everyone calm down? Listen, can you just tell us what’s actually going on here?  
Monokuma  
I’m glad you asked! Everyone else was so busy being worried about themselves, no one took into account my needs! I’m a person, too, you know! I want people to pay attention to me just as much as they want me to pay attention to them! Respect is a two-way street, it’s give and take, not just take, take, take!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Please tell us the point of all this.  
Monokuma  
I already said if you wanna know the rules, all you gotta do is pay attention to the e-Handbooks! Everything’s written down in there.  
[riko’s e-handbook]  
Riko Hisakawa  
I looked back to the e-handbook again and saw a few icons under my pixel person. One was a house, one was a folder, one was… a gun? The last was a picture of the weird bear Junko was dressed as. I tapped on that one and a set of rules came up

 

[e-handbook rules list]  
Rule 1)  
Monokuma is forbidden from interfering directly with the daily lives of the 16 students  
Rule 2)  
The students will all be staying inside of Hope’s Peak Academy until the time Monokuma declares the experiment over  
Rule 3)  
Anyone caught breaking a rule will be severely punished.  
[conference room bg]

 

Acata Suzuki  
Okay, so simple enough. You’re just going to be watching us?  
Monokuma  
That’s it! I hope you can all promise to get along!  
Miyako Saito  
I have a question!  
Monokuma  
Hmmm… I’ll call on Miyako!  
Miyako Saito  
Will we still be getting extra credit for this?  
Hanako Minami  
Why is that still your concern!?  
Monokuma  
Yep, yep! I’ll be fulfilling any promises I made prior to or during the experiment! What kind of host would I be if I couldn’t do at least that!?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Since when do you have those kind of privileges with the school?  
Monokuma  
I know plenty of people in high places! Something as simple as a few bonus points are no problem!  
Gorou Yukimura  
Fuck the extra credit! We need to get out of here!  
Yori Yamaguchi  
I dunno, aside from the unconscious thing, this seems pretty harmless. And if I still get paid, I think I can forgive a harmless sedative.  
Izumi Tachibana  
No way… You’re getting paid?  
Monokuma  
What’s wrong, Gorou? Wanting to step down on your word already? Well too bad! I’ve received express permission from everyone here for complete compliance with this experiment! You’ve given up your rights!  
Gorou Yukimura  
That’s not how that works! I’m still not gonna agree to be held hostage for-  
Miyako Saito  
I dunno, it doesn’t sound too bad.  
Osamu Himura  
Should the sun never be sought, all will remain underground.  
Acata Suzuki  
I agree. I sort of wanna see how this plays out.  
Yuuki Inoue  
It is just Junko, after all. I doubt we’re in any actual danger.  
Hanako Minami  
I mean… if everyone else is doing it...  
Monokuma  
You’re all saying that like you have a choice right now. Like I said, only I decide when you all get let out!  
Gorou Yukimura  
…How long are you planning to keep us here for?  
Monokuma  
I already said, I don’t know! It’s all dependent on how quickly the experiment finishes.  
Ryouta Tsukino  
And when will the experiment finish?  
Ken Takenaka  
What are the ending conditions for this scenario?  
Monokuma  
Hmmm… Let’s just say…until something drastic happens.  
Chouko Moto  
Drastic? Drastic how?  
Monokuma  
Oh, well if I told you that, it would ruin the fun, wouldn’t it? Upupu…   
Izumi Tachibana  
Poo poo?  
Monokuma  
Any more questions, comments, complaints, concerns, or confused mumblings? I’d really like to start the tour soon, y’know? That’s like the number 1 super duper important part of today!  
Yuuki Inoue  
Wait, today? As in the first of several?  
Monokuma  
That’s a secret! Anyway, let’s all be sure to give it our all! Woohoo~!  
[big shot of conference room with Monokuma in the center. next shot is of the center of the table being empty while the 16 students are left]  
Riko Hisakawa  
All of the seat belts which had held us to our chairs unlocked as soon as… Monokuma had left the room. Once we were finally free to get up, the door at the end of the room slid open.  
Loudspeaker  
Everyone puh-lease take themselves to the hallway in front of the conference room so that we can begin the tour of the facilities!  
Gorou Yukimura  
Is everyone really sure about this?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Well, it is really weird. But I don’t see the harm in helping her… for now at least.  
Ume Shimoda  
She probably lost her mind somehow and has no idea what’s happening or what she’s doing. Who knows until she starts acting like the killer in a slasher movie?  
Yuuki Inoue  
I think the only thing scary we have to worry about from Junko is her fashion sense. I don’t think she would do anything to seriously hurt people.  
Hanako Minami  
It was called Monokuma, not Junko!  
Riko Hisakawa  
It’s okay, Hanako, she’s not around to correct you anymore, you can just say her name.  
Hanako Minami  
I’m not taking that chance.  
Gorou Yukimura  
Seriously, though! The way she worded it, it sounded like we were going to be here for more than one day! That’s not what we agreed to!  
Ryouta Tsukino  
No problem, we’ll just call home and let our parents know we’ll be staying at school tonight.  
Gorou Yukimura  
That wasn’t my main concern!  
Ryouta Tsukino  
Wait… huh?  
Riko Hisakawa  
What is it?  
Ryouta Tsukino  
Uhhh… it looks like my phone is missing…  
Airi Kotone  
Huh? Mine too!  
Izumi Tachibana  
Who does she think she is, taking our stuff like that!?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
I guess she wants us to use these, instead.  
Yori Yamaguchi  
The tablets? Who cares? Why couldn’t we keep the stuff in our pockets, too?  
Ken Takenaka  
What if the signals from our phones were interfering with the handbooks? That would have ruined the experiment!  
Chouko Moto  
She’s probably just kidnapping us and doesn’t want us calling for help...  
Yuuki Inoue  
Whatever the reason is… I don’t think we have any choice other than to just play along.  
Hanako Minami  
What do you mean?  
Chouko Moto  
The rules say we can’t leave until she says so or else we’ll be “severely punished.” Do you want to find out what that means first, Hanako?  
Hanako Minami  
No thank you...  
Osamu Himura  
Salmon fight the stream, only to soon be ensnared. Hungry bears then happily feast.  
Miyako Saito  
[worried] ...Oh...  
Izumi Tachibana  
[laughing] Man, I can never figure out what this guy is saying.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
He’s right. The best thing to do right now is to just listen to what she says. If she really is dangerous, defying her might cause her to go off.  
Yori Yamaguchi  
So I… guess we take the tour now?  
Acata Suzuki  
Sounds like the plan. Let’s go and get this over with.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Acata walked out the door and into the hall, just as Junko told us to.  
Gorou Yukimura  
I’m still saying this is stupid...  
Souta Kagome  
Well what else are we going to do? Wait in this room for who knows how long until someone comes to get us? No thanks. [leaves]  
Miyako Saito  
Well when you put it that way, I guess we don’t really have a choice. [leaves]  
Yuuki Inoue  
It’s a good point. If we’re stuck in Junko-land, we may as well get something done. [leaves]  
Hanako Minami  
W-wait for me! [leaves]  
Riko Hisakawa  
One by one, everyone filtered out of the room. Everyone had a look of mixed interest and caution on their face, but none of us looked scared, exactly. I mean, she was just a high-schooler, after all.   
Gorou Yukimura  
…  
Riko Hisakawa  
Come on, I’m sure you’re just being paranoid. It’ll be fine.  
Gorou Yukimura  
…  
Let’s hope you’re right... [leaves]  
Riko Hisakawa  
And with that, I followed everyone out of the room and into the hall where Junko was waiting.  
[B1 hallway area, in front of the conference room]  
Monokuma  
Weeeeelcome to the Ultimately Important Highschool Experiment Grounds! There’s plenty to see and plenty to do, so let’s not waste any time!  
Chouko Moto  
I’ve never seen this part of the school before. Where are we?  
Monokuma  
I said not to waste time! That question is a total bore, not worth the brain effort to even parse it! Like I said, this is still Hope’s Peak, so stop sweating the details!  
Miyako Saito  
Wherever we are, it sure looks cool!  
Monokuma  
All this is just the first area of the testing grounds! Feel free to go wherever you like whenever you like! You just can’t use the exit!  
[She points to a big metal vault door]  
Riko Hisakawa  
Whoa! What’s with the giant metal door? It looks like the entrance to a maximum security prison or something!  
Monokuma  
All of your daily needs will be fulfilled here! We have fresh food, clean beds, and enough toilets to comfortably seat everyone at once should there be an outbreak of a stomach virus!  
Acata Suzuki  
[suspicious but smiling] I’m noticing a lot of cameras and monitors everywhere. What’s the deal?  
Monokuma  
That’s for the two-way communication we’ll be doing throughout the experiment! The cameras are in every room of the testing grounds, so make sure not to do anything embarrassing!  
Airi Kotone  
You mean you’re gonna be watching us do everything?  
[shouting] LIKE EVERYTHING!?  
Monokuma  
Oh! Even the thought of being accused of peeping gives me heart palpitations! Don’t worry about that, though, each of your private bathrooms won’t have a camera inside. However, if there are still any lewd thoughts brewing, the bathrooms have microphones in them, so try not going too crazy!  
Chouko Moto  
Don’t even joke about that, you sicko!   
Ume Shimoda  
Why do we need so many cameras? Can’t you just watch us in person?  
Ken Takenaka  
Hmph. She’s not omnipotent. If this experiment is to gauge all of our actions, how else could she watch us all at once?  
Ryouta Tsukino  
Still, do you need so many? Couldn’t you get rid of a few?  
Monokuma  
But I need as much valuable information on your daily lives as I can get! If I take down a camera in one room, everyone will just go there to do all their nefarious plannings, and I’ll be left out of the loop!  
Souta Kagome  
Just what are you expecting us to do?  
Monokuma  
How many times do I gotta repeat myself? Something drastic! Incredible! Uncanny and inconceivable! Something no ordinary high school student would do, ya know?  
Yuuki Inoue  
[nervous] I think we get the gist of it.  
Monokuma  
Good! Then we can finally mark the official start of the experiment! From this point on, all of your actions will be monitored by Monokuma, so be on your best behavior! Or don’t! Puhuhu~!  
Ken Takenaka  
Someone sure is excited for science.  
Monokuma  
So go on, everyone! Explore! Begin your daily routines! There’s a map in the e-handbook so you won’t lose your way, as well as a flashlight if you get lost in the forest! If there are any questions, feel free to ask your parents, the local police, or your friendly neighborhood Monokuma! And remember to haaave fuuun! [quick exit]  
Riko Hisakawa  
As soon as she finished saying that, Junko turned a corner and disappeared from sight.  
Miyako Saito  
Where’d she go!? She was here, and then totally vanished! Was it a secret compartment? Or teleportation? Maybe she transmuted the wall around her!  
Chouko Moto  
Stop nerding all over the place before the rest of us catch something, she just walked down the hall.  
Gorou Yukimura  
Hold on, this map says there are dorms here? She definitely expects us to be staying the night, then!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
No use complaining about it. Let’s just play along and we’ll be out of here soon enough. Junko can only keep this up for so long.  
Loudspeaker  
IT’S MONOKUMA!  
Hanako Minami  
AHH! See!? I told you!  
Gorou Yukimura  
I’m still going to be looking for a way out of this dump. If you guys are smart, you’ll do the same.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Whatever, Gorou, do what you want.  
Although, I sorta see his point. Co-operating with Junko might not be the best plan if we could all just leave.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Let’s all meet back here once we’re done exploring, alright? I want to make sure we’re all on the same page.  
Acata Suzuki  
You say that like you’re expecting trouble. Why would we need to do something like that?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Just listen to Yoshiko, alright? She knows what she’s talking about.   
Acata Suzuki  
[suspicious but smiling] ...Whatever you say. I promise not to withhold anything too important. [leaves]  
Riko Hisakawa  
I should look around and see what this place is like. It’s nothing like the rest of the school. I wonder where we actually are?

\--  
[Inside the Conference Room, Yoshiko & Monokuma present]  
Riko Hisakawa  
This is the room we all woke up in. Junko must have drugged us and taken us here. Even if this experiment is as important as she thinks it is, was all that really necessary? All it did was scare everyone.  
[examining table]Riko Hisakawa  
This table is designed in such a way that everyone will be facing each other while they sit. It’s useful for meetings where everyone’s supposed to be equals. However, Junko put an elevator in the middle so that she’ll be the center of attention.  
[examining monitor (description in all rooms is the same)]Riko Hisakawa  
There’s a screen up there. I guess if Junko wants to talk to each of us at once, she can do it with these. There’s one in every room, so we don’t have any choice but to listen.  
[examining surveillance camera(all rooms same)]Riko Hisakawa  
These seem to be here so that Junko can have her eyes on us at all times. But how does that work when she’s down here with us?  
[talking to Yoshiko]Riko Hisakawa  
Hey, while we have time, I wanted to ask you something. It felt like you were trying to stop me from talking to that Acata guy before. Do you know him or something?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Oh, that. Junko had introduced the two of us the other day when she was recruiting people for this. I tried having a conversation with him, but whenever I tried to ask him a question, he’d change the subject. He was purposefully trying to avoid talking about himself. I didn’t even learn what his talent was.   
[suspicious] And it’s not just that. It was the way he smiled at me no matter what was being said. And just now, out in the hall, how he had to contradict me like that? You can see it, too, right? How he’s not trustworthy?  
Riko Hisakawa  
I can understand stuff like that, but he doesn’t seem dangerous or anything. Maybe a little strange…   
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[yielding] Maybe. In this situation, it may be best to swallow my pride and do my best to work with him. We are in the same situation, so it only makes sense he’d want to help us.  
[insistent] Then again, he might know something we don’t. Just watch your back around him for now, is all.  
Riko Hisakawa  
If Yoshiko doesn’t trust someone, then I definitely don’t. I’ll be sure to be extra careful around Acata.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
What about you, Riko? Are you okay?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Me? Why do you ask?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Well, it’s just that this is starting to get closer and closer to a hostage situation. I wanted to make sure you weren’t panicking like Gorou.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Yeah, I’m fine. I think as long as we all stay calm and do our best to get along, nothing too bad should happen.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
That’s good. Hopefully everyone else will start thinking like that, too. Otherwise, Junko won’t be the only dangerous one around here.  
Monokuma  
[fast entrance][flustered] Sorry, I couldn’t help but overhear-  
Riko Hisakawa  
Wasn’t she way over there just a second ago!?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Yes, yes, it’s Monokuma. I understand.  
Monokuma  
Thanks, I appreciate it! [fast exit]  
Riko Hisakawa  
She’s definitely still our primary concern.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Hopefully she’ll stay our only concern.  
Riko Hisakawa  
What did she mean by that? Should I really be worried about anyone else? I mean, we’re just a bunch of high school students! No one here could actually be dangerous, right?  
[talking to Monokuma]Riko Hisakawa  
So, Ju-  
Monokuma  
Rrrrr…  
Riko Hisakawa  
Er, Monokuma…  
Monokuma  
That’s the ticket!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Can’t you be a little bit more specific about how long we’re staying here?  
Monokuma  
It’s all completely up to you guys! I don’t have any say in the matter!  
Riko Hisakawa  
“Monokuma is forbidden from interfering with the daily lives of the 16 students.” That was the first rule in the handbook she gave us. Does that go as far as not even telling us what we’re supposed to do? She’s taking this experiment thing way too seriously.  
So we’re just stuck here until you say so?  
Monokuma  
Don’t be so grim about it.  
[cheery] Think of it like “I get to stay with Monokuma for I don’t even know how long!”  
Riko Hisakawa  
Even if that was my attitude, things would still be uncertain!  
What if somebody breaks a rule? It says you’ll ‘severely punish’ them, right? Does that mean they’ll be taken out of the experiment?  
Monokuma  
Of course! I can’t have someone purposefully messing with my results, can I?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Well, if that’s all, then-  
Monokuma  
And once they’re been removed, then the real punishment starts. Upupupu~!  
Riko Hisakawa  
[concerned] Okay, maybe I don’t want to know what she means by that, after all.  
Monokuma  
All you need to do is remember the rules and have fun! That’s all I’m asking.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Well, I guess that’s not too bad.  
Monokuma  
For now…  
Riko Hisakawa  
That… that was a threat?  
\--  
[Near the metal door in the hallway, Acata present]  
[examining door]Riko Hisakawa  
It’s the metal door I noticed before. Is that really supposed to be the exit?  
Acata Suzuki  
It’s like being on the wrong side of a bank vault, y’know?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Yeah, I guess I see what you mean.  
What’s this doing in the school? What could be down here that they’d need this much security? Is something down here a biohazard? Why have I never seen or heard about this in all the time I’ve gone to school here?  
Acata Hisakawa  
There’s no way this door is supposed to be here.  
Riko Hisakawa  
What do you mean?  
Acata Hisakawa  
[suspicious but smiling] ...   
[just smiling] Just thinking to myself.  
Riko Hisakawa  
It’s probably for emergencies like fires or floods. That’s the simple explanation, right?  
Acata Suzuki  
Don’t assume the easiest solutions are the right ones.  
Riko Hisakawa  
I… guess that’s true.  
Did Junko put this here? No, how would she manage that all by herself? I must have just never come by here before.  
[examining control panel]Riko Hisakawa  
I guess this is how you open the door. It’s just a normal keypad display on a touchscreen. If we really needed to, we might even be able to guess the password. I wonder...  
Acata Suzuki  
Hey. I wouldn’t.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Huh? W-wouldn’t what?  
Acata Suzuki  
I saw you eyeing that thing. It’s a bad idea.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Oh. You think Junko would be mad if we kept trying to guess the password, huh?  
Acata Suzuki  
That’s not the reason. I’m just concerned what would happen if you got it right.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Got it right? But wouldn’t that just mean that we could leave?  
Monokuma  
[fast entrance]That’s a big, fat, moist no!  
Riko Hisakawa  
AHH!  
Where does she keep coming from!?  
M-Moist???  
Monokuma  
Leaving before I say you can is a huge mistake! That’s even written in the rules!  
Acata Suzuki  
[smiling] And if you break the rules, you get punished.  
Riko Hisakawa  
And what… exactly is punishment?  
Monokuma  
That’s for me to know and for you to have nightmares about! So unless you wanna find out up close and personal, leave that door alone![fast exit]  
Acata Suzuki  
Let’s not find out. Agreed?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Agreed.  
[talking to Acata]Riko Hisakawa  
Hey, do you mind if I ask you a question.  
Acata Suzuki  
As long as you don’t mind me not answering it.  
Riko Hisakawa  
I guess I can’t force you to say anything, but… I was just curious about how you got here. Y’know, to the academy. We only just met and-  
Acata Suzuki  
[annoyed but smiling] Is that really all you people care about?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Huh? I didn’t mean-  
Acata Suzuki  
It seems that ever since I got to this place all people care about are their talents. Ultimate this and Ultimate that. There are other things in the world to worry about.  
Riko Hisakawa  
I wasn’t trying to-  
Acata Suzuki  
I don’t feel like answering straight-forward questions like that. If you can’t trust me just because you don’t know my talent, then simply avoid me.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Alright! I’m trying to say sorry here! It isn’t that big of a deal, is it?  
Acata Suzuki  
To people like you, I guess it must not be. Is that all?  
Riko Hisakawa  
What the hell is this guy’s problem? He’s clearly hiding something, but why?  
\--  
[In the Cafeteria, Chouko present. The cafeteria is dusty and uncleaned.]  
Riko Hisakawa[when entering]  
The school has a second cafeteria? Everyone in our classes eat at the normal one, so what’s the point of having two?  
Chouko Moto  
Ugh! Are we supposed... to eat in here!?  
Riko Hisakawa  
It does seem a little dirty, I guess.  
Chouko Moto  
[pissed] A little!? YOU GUESS!? If somebody vomited in here right now, I could use it as soap!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Calm down. It’s fine for now. If you don’t like it you could always just eat in your room.  
Chouko Moto  
If I can even move! I’m paralyzed out of fear because of the incompetence of our janitorial staff!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Hey, why don’t you clean it? Doing something other than insulting someone for a change might not be a bad idea…  
Chouko Moto  
What was that?  
Riko Hisakawa  
I said good luck!  
[examining table]Riko Hisakawa  
There’s only one table in the entire cafeteria. Junko must have taken the rest out for the experiment. I guess she wants us all to eat at the same table. Is that part of the experiment?  
[examining kitchen window]Riko Hisakawa  
That must be where the kitchen is. If we’re going to be staying here, hopefully there’s enough food back there for everybody.  
[examining walls]Riko Hisakawa  
Chouko was right, this place is pretty filthy. Was this seriously used as a cafeteria? How was anyone expected to eat in a place like this?  
[talking to Chouko]  
Chouko Moto  
[scared] This place needs dusted and mopped and vacuumed and…  
Hey, you! Go find me some cleaning supplies! Junko had to have put them around here somewhere!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Go do it yourself, I have better things to do.  
Chouko Moto  
Yeah, wandering from room to room contemplating furniture is so important right now.   
Riko Hisakawa  
Actually, finding a way out of here is kind of high on the priorities list.  
Chouko Moto  
You’re worthless! While I’m stuck here planning my battle strategy, there’ll be no one to gather the necessary supplies!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Battle strategy? You’re just cleaning the cafeteria…  
[Riko goes to the back of the cafeteria and into the kitchen, where Yori is. The kitchen is almost completely bare save for cobwebs]  
[when entering]Riko Hisakawa  
THIS is supposed to be a kitchen!? It’s so…  
Yori Yamaguchi  
Ah~! I feel right at home here!  
Riko Hisakawa  
You…  
[worried] You do?  
Yori Yamaguchi  
Yeah, I love it! I mean, with the meat locker back there, there’s no chance I’m ever gonna get bored in this place!  
Riko Hisakawa  
There are too many things wrong with that for me to start pointing them out…  
[examining stove]Riko Hisakawa  
This is basically the only thing here for cooking. Are we expected to make our meals from just this? Yori will probably be able to manage, but what about the rest of us?  
[examining fridge]Riko Hisakawa  
It’s empty? Junko isn’t expecting us to starve down here, is she? Then again, I guess there’s always the meat locker, but that won’t exactly provide balanced meals.  
[examining meat locker]Riko Hisakawa  
It looks like a door to a freezer or something. Well, here goes nothing...   
[She opens the door and looks inside] It’s a meat locker. There’s raw meat hanging on hooks, and lots of it. This stuff would last us awhile if anyone would be willing to go in there and get it... [swipe leaves]  
It’s like something out of a horror movie.  
Yori Yamaguchi  
Isn’t it great?  
Riko Hisakawa  
…  
[talking to Yori]  
Yori Yamaguchi  
Are you guys still bummed about Monokuma keeping us here? Cuz I’m willing to forgive and forget.  
Riko Hisakawa  
We can forgive her after she lets us out.  
Yori Yamaguchi  
I mean, I see where you’re coming from, but come on.  
[starry-eyed] This place is still pretty nice.  
Riko Hisakawa  
You’re the only one who thinks so…  
Still, we’d appreciate it if you didn’t just sit around with the meats all day. The rest of us are pretty eager to leave.  
Yori Yamaguchi  
Well, if I find anything suspicious in the meat locker, I’ll let you guys know.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Uh… Thanks? I think…  
Yori Yamaguchi  
Still, I wouldn’t mind staying here for a while. I kinda see this as an opportunity for a vacation, y’know? Break from work, break from school.   
[starry-eyed] Just me and a couple of pig carcasses.  
Riko Hisakawa  
You lost me at the end there.   
Suddenly, I’m a lot less concerned about Junko…  
\--  
[Riko goes to the locker room adjacent from the gym. Ryouta is present.]  
[when entering]Riko Hisakawa  
I guess this is where we’d change into our workout clothes. But is anyone really going to want to do that with that thing here? [she looks at the camera] Wouldn’t it make more sense to change in your room? Then again, there are cameras there, too. A better question would be who would want to work out at a time like this?  
[examining the lockers]Riko Hisakawa  
They look like the kind of lockers you’d put gym equipment in. They’re all empty now, though, so I guess we’re free to use them. But if we have our own rooms, why would anyone use these?  
[talking to ryouta]  
Ryouta Tsukino  
Man, this is seriously the worst.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Don’t worry about it, I’m sure we’re all gonna make it out of this fine.  
Ryouta Tsukino  
No, it’s impossible. I can’t hold out much longer…   
Riko Hisakawa  
We’ve only been here for a few hours, Ryouta. I’m not even hungry yet.  
Ryouta Tsukino  
Who cares about food? I’m talking about exercise! I need a place to run or I’m gonna explode!  
Riko Hisakawa  
That’s not-  
Ryouta Tsukino  
I mean, Junko’s idea of a gym is just a few weights and a leg press. There’s not even a treadmill in there! The school’s main gym is the perfect size for doing laps, but if I try that here I’ll just trip over stuff.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Is now really the time to worry about laps?  
Ryouta Tsukino  
[insistent] I have a very strict training regimen to keep up! If I slack off even a bit, I’ll end up like Gorou!   
[worried] Sorry, was that mean? I didn’t mean that, I’m sure he enjoys himself. But I can’t end up like that!  
Riko Hisakawa  
The sooner we find a way out of here, the sooner you can get back to training.  
Ryouta Tsukino  
Great idea! I’ll give it my all and get us out of here in no time!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Good luck.  
Why do I get the feeling he won’t be helping much?  
Ryouta Tsukino  
I’ll definitely be the first one to find an exit! I’m the fastest, it only makes sense!   
[worried] Not to belittle your skills or anything…  
Riko Hisakawa  
It’s fine, just try to calm down a little.  
Ryouta Tsukino  
[pumped up] I’ll do my best!   
[worried] I mean, I’ll try.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Just hearing him talk is tiring.  
\--  
[Inside the gym, Izumi and Souta are present. The gym is a small, green-walled room with some equipment scattered around, more of a training room than a school gymnasium.]  
[when entering]Riko Hisakawa  
This is nothing like the normal gym I’m used to. When you think ‘school gym’ you think of a big open room where different activities are possible, but this is strictly a workout room. I’ve never heard of anyone I know coming down here before, but I guess the equipment could just be brought upstairs for when we needed it.  
[examining leg press]Riko Hisakawa  
It’s a leg press. I don’t really do much exercising with machines, so I don’t know which muscles this helps with. Still, it seems to work fine, and I don’t see any other equipment around. If we’re down here long enough, I might try this.  
[examining weights]Riko Hisakawa  
There are a variety of weights here. They range between 1 kg and 50 kg. Something for everyone, no matter their strength level.  
[examining punching bag]Riko Hisakawa  
A punching bag is hanging from the ceiling by a chain. It looks like it’s seen some use. There are several holes in it and the stuffing is leaking out. Someone must have really needed to vent their stress on this thing.  
[talking to Izumi]  
Izumi Tachibana  
Damn, I’m so bored right now.  
Riko Hisakawa  
You could try helping me search this place.  
Izumi Tachibana  
That would just bore me more.  
Riko Hisakawa  
But you’re just standing around…   
[talking to Souta]  
Souta Kagome  
Hmm, there aren’t any in here either.  
Riko Hisakawa  
There aren’t any what?  
Souta Kagome  
I’ve been in several rooms around this floor so far and I haven’t seen a single clock.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Oh yeah… I noticed that, too. I wonder why that is.  
Izumi Tachibana  
You think that’s weird, I haven’t even seen any windows!  
Souta Kagome  
[annoyed] That’s because this is the basement. We’re underground.  
Izumi Tachibana  
Oh, yeah.  
[confused] Wait, what?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Are you sure about that? We still don’t really know what part of the school we’re in.  
Souta Kagome  
What other explanation is there? Do you think Hope’s Peak, the best school in the entire country, would have a building without windows?   
Riko Hisakawa  
I guess that makes sense.  
Souta Kagome  
Aside from that, there are plenty of other things about this that bother me. Taking down a few clocks is one thing, but setting up your own security network is another.  
Izumi Tachibana  
[mad] Um, Earth to stupid, they were probably there before! They’re the school’s!  
Riko Hisakawa  
But I’ve never seen any of them in the school before. Why would they all just suddenly show up?   
[self-conscious] I mean, assuming this is a normal school building, I guess...  
Souta Kagome  
No matter how they got there, they’re there to stay, so we’ll have to deal with Junko constantly watching us. So don’t make me do something I wouldn’t want to be filmed doing.  
Izumi Tachibana  
You’re supposed to call her Monokuma!  
Souta Kagome  
[annoyed] Who cares about that? She’s just some voyeuristic bitch with a bear suit.  
Izumi Tachibana  
[mad] I don’t want her to keep yelling at us!  
Riko Hisakawa  
If we don’t play along with this, she might not let us back out.  
Souta Kagome  
[self-assured] Oh, she’ll let me out. I have ways of getting women to do what I want.  
Izumi Tachibana  
Woah, did you hear that, Riko? That made me wanna barf!   
[laughing] He must think he’s hot shit cuz his mommy packs his lunches for him!  
Souta Kagome  
Would you two be quiet for a change? I’m trying to think.  
Izumi Tachibana  
[furious] As if talking to you is WORTH IT, LARD ASS!  
Riko Hisakawa  
[worried] Can we all stop arguing? If we’re going to be stuck here, we might as well try to get along, right?  
Souta Kagome  
That might be true if I was actually stuck here. I’m leaving as soon as possible, and won’t have to worry about you two ever again.  
Izumi Tachibana  
Hmph, whatever. Listening to you is pissing me off.  
Riko Hisakawa  
So much for that plan…   
[talking to izu after talking to Souta]  
Izumi Tachibana  
God, what an asshole. Why can’t he just follow the rules so we can get out of here?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Don’t forget that one of those rules prevents us from leaving.  
Izumi Tachibana  
[worried] What? No one told me about that!  
Riko Hisakawa  
You just weren’t paying attention.  
\--  
[Inside one of the classrooms. Both classrooms are identical, so their descriptions are mostly the same]  
[entering the first classroom]Riko Hisakawa  
I guess this proves we’re still in the school. Still, I’ve never seen a classroom like this before. It doesn’t look too different from the normal ones, but there’s still something off about it. Maybe it’s just smaller, or something.  
[examining blackboard]Riko Hisakawa  
Someone drew that weird bear on the blackboard. Is this a popular character or something?  
[examining desks]Riko Hisakawa  
Just normal desks. Does this mean we’re going to be continuing class when we’re down here? I’d sort of prefer not to.  
[entering the second classroom]Riko Hisakawa  
It looks just like the other one. Other than the wallpaper, the classes look pretty identical.  
\--  
[Inside the Library. Osamu is present]  
[entering]Riko Hisakawa  
Looks like this is the library. Not as big as the one upstairs, but it looks like it still has a wide enough selection. Anything to give a little bit of entertainment, I guess.  
[examining bookshelves]Riko Hisakawa  
There are a few bookshelves lining the walls. None of them seem full, though, probably because some of the books have been checked out. Most of them seem to be textbooks, which makes sense for a school library. The rest are…  
[she closely examines the cover of one of the books]... murder mysteries? That’s weird, those seem to be the only fiction books here. Maybe some of the students just have really particular tastes?  
[examining computer]Riko Hisakawa  
It’s a monitor for a desktop computer. Unfortunately, it seems to be missing the actual computer part. No hard drive to be seen. I guess someone didn’t trust us with it.  
[talking to osamu]  
Osamu Himura  
…  
Riko Hisakawa  
He’s digging around in a pile of papers. is he looking for something?  
Hey, Osamu-  
Osamu Himura  
A lost, wayward soul. Not soon to be forgotten.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Oh… Huh...?  
He dug through a pile for a few more seconds, then held up a small notepad and pencil.  
Oh, that’s right, Junko took all of our stuff. I guess that means your poetry, too?  
Osamu Himura  
[smiling] No longer adrift.  
Riko Hisakawa  
I guess it’s good he’ll be able to keep writing down here. Not much else to do.  
Osamu Himura  
[writing] …  
Riko Hisakawa  
He immediately began writing in the notebook. He probably doesn’t want to talk right now, then.  
\--  
[Inside the communal bathroom]  
[when entering]Riko Hisakawa  
It’s a communal, gender-neutral bathroom. We’re all supposed to have private bathrooms in our own rooms, so why would anyone need this? I guess it’s for emergencies.  
[examining stalls]Riko Hisakawa  
Just standard toilet stalls. This is a communal bathroom, so that means everyone down here can use these. I think I’ll be sticking with the one in my room. No matter how big the emergency, I don’t need to face the horrors of public restrooms.  
[examining sinks]Riko Hisakawa  
A row of sinks. No hand soap to be seen. What’s the point?  
\--  
[Inside the ‘Monoshop,’ with Ume present. It’s an interesting room.]  
[entering]Riko Hisakawa  
What… What am I looking at?  
Ume Shimoda  
[annoyed] I have no idea...  
Monokuma[fast entrance]  
This is Monokuma’s Monoshop!  
Riko Hisakawa  
[shocked] …!  
She’s gonna give me a heart attack.  
Monokuma  
This is where you spend your hard-earned Monocoins to win some amazing Monoprizes!  
Ume Shimoda  
[annoyed] What is a Monocoin?  
Monokuma  
A Monocoin is exactly what it sounds like! It’s a coin made by Monokuma! They’re your reward for doing certain things here in the Ultimately Important Experiment!  
Riko Hisakawa  
And we couldn’t have used our real money because…?  
Monokuma  
Oh, oh! Riko’s so generous! Wanting to share her hard-earned money with a lowly peasant such as myself! I could just faint!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Wh-what!? Stop acting weird!   
Ume Shimoda  
[sad] This is slowly getting more and more nerve-racking.  
Riko Hisakawa  
I would have used a more liberal vocabulary to describe it...  
Monokuma  
Come on, now! If you don’t give your close friends any Monoprizes, how will they know you really care? This kind of stuff is important for building strong, healthy relationships!  
Ume Shimoda  
Sure, whatever.  
Riko Hisakawa  
How exactly do we get Monocoins, then?  
Monokuma  
Huh?  
Riko Hisakawa  
I mean, you said that’s what we use on the machine, but where are they?  
Monokuma  
…  
[flustered] Drat! I knew I was forgetting something! Don’t worry, I’ll come up with something super quick! Just leave it to me!!! [fast exit]  
Ume Shimoda  
You do realize she’s going to murder all of us, right?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Don’t be so paranoid…  
That’s what I say, but I’m kind of worried about the same thing.  
[examining monomono machine]Riko Hisakawa  
Mono… prizes? I don’t even know what that means. Are they supposed to be valuable? You need Monocoins to get them, though, and I don’t have any right now, so there’s nothing to do here.  
[talking to ume]Riko Hisakawa  
Have you found anything important so far?  
Ume Shimoda  
Unless you classify a migraine as important, no, I haven’t. I’m fed up this place already. Doesn’t she know we’re all important people? I mean, being trapped down here, of all places.   
Riko Hisakawa  
What do you mean by that?  
Ume Shimoda  
It’s just… the atmosphere in this place… Don’t you get all the wrong vibes from it?  
Riko Hisakawa  
It’s still just the school. Even if we are being held captive, there could be a lot worse places to do that.  
Ume Shimoda  
More than that, though! Even outside of this situation, wouldn’t you be bothered by just being here?  
Riko Hisakawa  
No. Should I be?  
Ume Shimoda  
You know what I’m talking about. The air in this place isn’t the kind we’re used to. It isn’t suited to us Ultimate students. We worked hard to live where we do, and to be reduced back to this...  
Riko Hisakawa  
Maybe you just think that because you’re on those fancy movie sets all the time. To most of us, it still just feels like school. A creepy school we’re being held hostage in, but still school.  
Ume Shimoda  
Hmph. School for normal people, maybe. But we’re not normal.   
Riko Hisakawa  
What does that mean?  
Ume Shimoda  
Being stuck in a place like this… We’re better than that. Hopefully we’ll be returning to our normal lives as soon as possible.  
Riko Hisakawa  
She might be closer to having a valid point if she wasn’t acting so spoiled.  
So you’re not gonna help look around this place, right?  
Ume Shimoda  
[smiling] I leave that task in your capable hands.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Gee, thanks.  
\--  
[Inside the A/V room, Airi and Miyako present]  
[entering]Riko Hisakawa  
This looks like an A/V room. There are a few TV’s and various other electronics scattered around the room.  
Miyako Saito  
[ecstatic] WOOHOO~!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Huh!? Miyako? What is it?  
Airi Kotone  
We found a game console in that pile of junk over there!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Is that all…?  
Miyako Saito  
If we’re stuck here, this is, like, super important! What else are we going to do for entertainment if not this?  
Riko Hisakawa  
What’s something like a game console doing in a school?  
Airi Kotone  
Beats me. The games here are pretty weird, too. They’re all shootery action games.  
[scolding] Y’know, people can get pretty harsh after playing these. You need to remember to take breaks and-  
Miyako Saito  
[happy] Why does the genre matter? A student probably snuck them in or something, who cares why they’re here? The point is we have video games and I’m gonna beat you guys at all of them!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Um… How are you actually gonna play this? Aren’t you missing something pretty important?  
Miyako Saito  
[happy] Missing!? Nothing’s missing! We have the console, the game discs, controllers, players, motivation, even all the right cords are here! What could be missing?  
Riko Hisakawa  
… None of these TVs are plugged in.  
Miyako Saito  
[happy] …   
…   
…  
[depressed]...  
Airi Kotone  
Oh yeah, it looks like none of these TVs have cords with them. Bummer.  
Miyako Saito  
[depressed] This place sucks. I wanna go home.  
Airi Kotone  
[cheery] Don’t worry! We’ll all be out of here in no-time! Then you can play all the shootems you want!  
Miyako Saito  
No-time is taking too long. I’m going through withdrawal over here. I need to go online as soon as possible or I might collapse.  
Riko Hisakawa  
None of those electronics were phones or computers, I take it?  
Airi Kotone  
We found one laptop, but it’s broken. I left it on the table over there, though, if you want to take a look.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Thanks, Airi.  
Miyako Saito  
This place is draining the life outta me! It’s too much to bare!  
Riko Hisakawa  
You, too, Miyako.  
[examining TVs]Riko Hisakawa  
Several TV’s are lined up here. None of them have power cords, so they’re useless.  
[examining box TV]Riko Hisakawa  
This TV is set apart from all the others for some reason. Its table doesn’t have wheels, either, so I guess it’s meant to stay in this room. Still, it doesn’t have a power cord, so we can’t use it.   
[examining electronics]Riko Hisakawa  
This box is filled with various electronics. There are computer parts, power strips, game consoles, and other bits and pieces I can’t tell apart. Miyako got really worked up over this game, but it looks like we can’t use it.  
[examining laptop]Riko Hisakawa  
This is the laptop Airi mentioned. She said they tried to turn it on, but..  
[she tries turning it on … It won’t start. Pressing the power button doesn’t seem to do anything.  
Airi Kotone  
See, just like I said. No matter how many times I pressed the button, it won’t work.  
Riko Hisakawa  
It might not be broken, just out of power. If we could find a way to charge it back up, it might turn on.  
Miyako Saito  
Except that thing doesn’t have a power cord, either! How are we gonna charge the battery without a charger?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Well, you said the game console had a power cord. Someone might know a way to get it to work with the laptop.  
Miyako Saito  
Huh, you think so? I guess there might be a way they could do that.  
Airi Kotone  
Good thinking Riko! With all these spare parts, I bet we’ll get it working in no time!  
Miyako Saito  
Is there anyone here who works with electronics that well, though?  
Riko Hisakawa  
I don’t think so, but you never know. Ken or Acata might be able to do something with it. And even if they can’t someone else might have a hobby along those lines.  
Airi Kotone  
[cheery] Yeah, never underestimate the power of the Ultimate Students!  
Miyako Saito  
Okay, okay, I get it. We’ll ask everyone later. I’ll just set the cord for the game over by the laptop for now, then. Hey, maybe the laptop has some games on it...  
Riko Hisakawa  
The chances might be slim, but if there’s a possibility, we should still try. Airi’s right, if we work together, we’ll be able to accomplish anything we set our minds to!  
[talking to miyako]Riko Hisakawa  
You two didn’t find anything else useful?  
Miyako Saito  
Nah, like we said, most of the stuff in here’s busted. I doubt we could build anything useful from those scraps.  
[excited] Oh! But you could totally turn all this stuff into a mecha cosplay!  
Riko Hisakawa  
She’s still thinking about that stuff in a time like this?  
[talking to airi]Riko Hisakawa  
You holding up okay, Airi?  
Airi Kotone  
Of course! Why wouldn’t I be?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Well, we’re not exactly in a great situation right now.  
Airi Kotone  
That’s okay! I know things will get better soon!  
Riko Hisakawa  
How can she be so cheery all the time?  
\--  
[Riko goes to the Storage Room. Ken and Yuuki are present]  
[entering]Riko Hisakawa  
The sign outside said this was a Storage Closet, but it looks more like a warehouse. All sorts of different things are lining the shelves. I can see office supplies, clothes, furniture, scientific equipment, sporting goods, and all sorts of things that really don’t belong in a school. Did Junko drag all this crap down here?  
[examining couches]Riko Hisakawa  
There are a bunch of couches stacked on top of each other. I know schools keep a lot of extra chairs around for special events, but couches? How are you even supposed to move these around without causing an avalanche?  
[examining science equipment]Riko Hisakawa  
This must be the back-up equipment for the science labs.  
Ken Takenaka  
Yes, this is perfect.  
Riko Hisakawa  
What was that?  
Ken Takenaka  
Beakers, test tubes, microscopes… Everything I need to keep myself from getting bored down here! Soon enough, I’ll be conducting some experiments of my own.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Can you really do anything with those? Don’t you need… things to experiment on?  
[examining clothes]Riko Hisakawa  
A bunch of shirts, jackets, and pants are hanging from hooks on the shelf here.  
Yuuki Inoue  
[smiling]...  
Riko Hisakawa  
Yuuki? Are you okay?  
Yuuki Inoue  
Huh? Yeah, just… thinking.  
Riko Hisakawa  
The stuff here is all so plain-looking. Nothing looks like it costs more that $5. Is he really that excited about them?  
[examining sporting goods]Riko Hisakawa  
Duffel bags filled with clubs, bats, pads and balls. I doubt there’s anything in there that anyone would want, even the athletes in the group.  
[talking to ken]  
Ken Takenaka  
You don’t have to worry about a thing, Riko. I’ve been thinking this over, and I can have us out of here in no time.  
Riko Hisakawa  
You have a plan already? Great, what is it?  
Ken Takenaka  
[annoyed] *sigh* Have you already forgotten? We’re being watched. If I told you now, she would easily be able to stop our escape plan.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Oh, yeah, you have a point. Well, once we all meet back up, you can fill us in then.  
Ken Takenaka  
[smug] Wrong again. She’ll be listening in more when we’re together than she will when we’re apart.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Then… When are you going to be able to tell us? Every room on this floor is supposed to be bugged.  
Ken Takenaka  
I’ve taken that into account. Once I’m ready to carry out the plan, you’ll all just have to follow my lead. Mapping out everyone’s possible movements to factor out any variables is going to be tricky, so we may not be able to start right away. But don’t worry, I’m using all my available brain-power to reach a solution. It’s just a matter of time.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Is it really okay to leave my fate in the hands of this guy?  
[talking to yuuki]Riko Hisakawa  
Hey Yuuki, have you found anything important?  
Yuuki Inoue  
[contemplative] No, but…  
Riko Hisakawa  
What? Is something wrong?  
Yuuki Inoue  
It’s probably nothing, but… This place seems kind of odd to me.  
Riko Hisakawa  
What do you mean? It looks just like the normal school to me.  
Yuuki Inoue  
Well, that’s the thing… is it really part of the school?   
[contemplative] I mean, if that’s the case, there’s no way half of these rooms were the way they are now before Junko messed with them.  
Riko Hisakawa  
What? But this is still the academy, it’s not like they’d let Junko remodel the whole thing for one lousy experiment.  
Yuuki Inoue  
But look at this place. Dorm rooms, a second cafeteria, whatever the Monoshop is supposed to be. And then there’s that big metal door…   
Riko Hisakawa  
I’m sure they’re all just normal rooms being repurposed for the experiment.  
Yuuki Inoue  
…  
That might sound fine to you, but it’s not that simple.  
Riko Hisakawa  
I’m sure it’s just the paranoia talking. We’re all stressed out right now, and it’s clouding our better judgement. It’ll all start making sense eventually.  
Yuuki Inoue  
…  
Riko Hisakawa  
Seriously, though. I’m sure that’s the solution.  
\--  
[In the halls near the stairs]  
[examining stairs]Riko Hisakawa  
Huh? What’s this metal grate doing here? There’s a staircase on the other side, going down and going up. The grate’s probably there to keep us on this floor. There’s no way Junko could have reserved an entire building for this. But then why are we in between 2 floors?  
\--  
[In the hallway near the dorms. Gorou, Hanako and Monokuma present]  
[when riko gets close]  
Gorou Yukimura  
[yelling] For the last time, just tell us how all this stuff got here!  
Monokuma  
[nonchalant] Woopsie! Classified information! Please try contacting customer support!  
Riko Hisakawa  
What’s going on? Why are they yelling?  
Hanako Minami  
Um… how should I explain this…  
Gorou Yukimura  
[yelling] She had to have stolen this stuff! It’s the only explanation!  
Monokuma  
[shocked] Gasp! Gasp, I said! Being accused of a crime? Me? How could such a thing be happening in the sanctity of my own school?  
Gorou Yukimura  
[yelling] Stop fucking around and tell us how you did this!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Stolen? Stolen what?  
Hanako Minami  
…He got upset when she didn’t answer his question about the dorms and now he won’t let it go.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Why, what’s wrong with the dorms?  
Each door had a picture next to it on the wall. The pictures were 8-bit style renditions of all of us. It took me a while to figure out which one was which, but when I did I went over to the one that was supposed to be mine and turned the handle.  
[Riko tries to open the door with Monokuma looking over her shoulder]  
Uh, mine’s locked.  
Monokuma  
The e-Handbook, silly! You hold it up in front of that panel and it unlocks the door! We already went over this a while ago, y’know, you should try paying attention.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Oh, right. Sorry.  
Gorou Yukimura  
Hey, I’m talking to you! Don’t just ignore me!  
Riko Hisakawa  
I did just like she said and swiped my handbook across my picture, and as soon as I did I heard a click as the door unlocked.  
Gorou Yukimura  
Go on, go in there and tell me you think that shit’s okay!  
Monokuma  
[angry] Okay? OKAY!? It should be great! I spent a lot of time working on these, y’know!   
[depressed] They’re supposed to be special and everyone hates them… I must be an awful experiment organizer…  
Hanako Minami  
...  
Riko Hisakawa  
I turned the handle and opened up the door, and what I saw was…  
[Inside Riko’s dorm]  
… pretty impressive. It was by far the cleanest room I’d seen down here so far, and for a one-person bedroom it was pretty spacious. The decorations were all nice, too. Junko really seemed to get my tastes down with this.  
So… what’s the problem here exactly?  
Monokuma  
See? She likes it! Queen-sized beds, top of the line decorations, soundproofed walls… These dorms are basically dream houses!  
Gorou Yukimura  
There’s no way any of this stuff was in the school already, and even if it was, why would they let someone like her use any of it? It’s obvious she stole all this!  
Hanako Minami  
He thinks that all the furniture is too nice for the school to have provided it, but…  
Monokuma  
Who ever said the school had to provide it, huh? Junko Enoshima has a lot of money, you know. She could have easily given you guys all this stuff.  
Gorou Yukimura  
For one room, yeah, but there are 16 of us! Not to mention the rest of this place getting fucked with, too! Doing all this would have cost a fortune!  
Monokuma  
And that’s exactly what Junko Enoshima is… Fortunate! She cared so much about this experiment, she put a dent in her wallet the size of a baby cow!  
Hanako Minami  
Um, not that I think she’s telling the truth or anything, but… but even if she had stolen some of this… I mean…   
[shrugging] who cares?  
Gorou Yukimura  
What’s going to happen when the police catch her, huh? We’re all going to be convicted as accessories to this… whatever this is.  
Hanako Minami  
[worried] What!? Does that mean we’re going to jail!?  
Monokuma  
Jail!? Who’s going to jail!? Her? Well, she does look like the shoplifter type.  
Hanako Minami  
[with tears] What!? No! I would never steal, I swear! I’m innocent!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Hey, guys, I think it’ll be fine. My dad’s with the police department, he’ll believe me when I explain what’s happened. We’re just as much victims as anyone she might have stolen from.  
Monokuma  
So no one’s going to jail, then, huh?  
Gorou Yukimura  
You’re definitely going to jail.  
Monokuma  
[shocked] Huh? Me!? Was that a threat? I feel sooooo threatened right now!  
Hanako Minami  
You mean that, Riko? None of us are getting in trouble?  
Riko Hisakawa  
I don’t think anyone but Junko is going to be getting in trouble, Hanako.  
Monokuma  
Phew, what a relief! That means I’m safe!  
Gorou Yukimura  
You’re the one we’re talking about!  
Monokuma  
Huh? But I thought you were talking about Junko? And I’m-  
Gorou Yukimura  
Oh, for fuck’s sake…  
Monokuma  
[furious] NOT JUNKO! I’M MONOKUMA!  
Hanako Minami  
[with tears] She’s yelling again! I told you she’d start yelling again!  
Monokuma  
[cheery] So then it’s settled, none of the things down here were stolen! Thanks for your help, Riko! [fast exit]  
Gorou Yukimura  
[yelling] What? That’s not what we decided at all! HEY!  
Hanako Minami  
Now he’s yelling, too…  
Riko Hisakawa  
Gorou, calm down, already.  
Gorou Yukimura  
But- She-  
Ugh, fine. But when she gets hauled out of here by the cops, I’m gonna be the first one to spit on her on my way out. God dammit, this is so fucking stupid!  
Hanako Minami  
We… We are going to get out of this, right?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Yeah, Hanako, don’t worry. We’re gonna be fine.  
At least, that’s what I keep telling myself.  
[talking to gorou]  
Gorou Yukimura  
[worried] God dammit. God dammit! This is so fucked!  
Riko Hisakawa  
You need to calm down, Gorou. You’re making everyone else freak out over this.  
Gorou Yukimura  
Ugh… I know. But seriously! I’m so pissed right now! How can everyone else just be fine with this!?  
Riko Hisakawa  
No one’s fine with it! But panicking isn’t going to do anything. It would be better for everyone if you did something other than stand around and yell.  
Gorou Yukimura  
I said I know that! Jeez! It’s just… This is so freaking weird. Who ever heard of someone kidnapping their classmates to do experiments on them? What the hell are we gonna do?  
Riko Hisakawa  
We’re going to get out of here. No matter how much furniture Junko can get, she’s still a highschool girl. She’s not going to be able to keep us here for long.  
Gorou Yukimura  
Yeah… you’re right. I’m still worried, though.  
Riko Hisakawa  
It’ll be fine. Really.  
Gorou Yukimura  
Whatever you say…  
[talking to hanako]  
Hanako Minami  
[with tears] I wish everyone would stop yelling so much…  
Riko Hisakawa  
Sorry, Hanako, everyone’s just a little on edge right now.  
Hanako Minami  
We haven’t even been here an hour and my head is already throbbing!  
Riko Hisakawa  
If you’re not feeling good, maybe you should go lay down.  
Hanako Minami  
[angry] Maybe you should be quieter…   
Riko Hisakawa  
What!?  
Hanako Minami  
Nothing. I’m going to go rest for a while. [leaves scene]  
Riko Hisakawa  
I guess everyone is on edge right now…  
\--  
[Inside Riko’s dorm]  
[entering]Riko Hisakawa  
This is where I’m gonna be sleeping? Honestly, if we’re stuck down here anyway, I can’t really complain about the room. In fact, my room back home probably isn’t as nice as this. If Junko actually paid for all this, how much money did she have to spend?  
[examining bed]Riko Hisakawa  
It’s just a bed. A normal, average, every-day bed with nothing special about it at all. A dissapointment of a bed…  
Beds don’t have feelings, so I shouldn’t feel bad for saying that...  
[examining targets]Riko Hisakawa  
A few targets of varying sizes are hung on the wall, along with a toy bow and arrows. Wait… are those real arrows!? What the hell are those doing in here!? Someone might get hurt if they mess around with these. I better leave them alone. Still, though, it might be a good way to pass the time…  
The targets, I mean!  
[examining bathroom]Riko Hisakawa  
A toilet and a shower are in their own separate room. It’s supposed to be the only room without a camera, but Junko said there are still sound bugs. I might want to make my business in there as brief as possible.  
[examining dresser]Riko Hisakawa  
It’s a dresser. All the drawers are empty right now, which makes sense. Although I’m still pretty scared about all this, at least I’m relieved Junko didn’t take my clothes from my house and take them here.  
\--  
[As Riko leaves her room, Yoshiko shows up]  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Riko.  
Riko Hisakawa  
[happy] Oh! Hi, Yosh-  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
The rest of us are done. We’re meeting back in the conference room.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Oh. Okay, I’ll-  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[turning away] Get over there as soon as possible. [leaves scene]  
Riko Hisakawa  
…  
I guess this is pretty important…  
\--  
[conference room, everyone but monokuma present]  
Acata Suzuki  
[smiling] Welcome back, Riko.   
Souta Kagome  
[scowling] It’s about time you got here.  
Airi Kotone  
[scolding] Hey! You two be nice!  
Hanako Kotone  
[with tears] Can we stop yelling? Please?  
Izumi Tachibana  
[furious] SHUT UP! YOU’RE GIVING THE GIRL A HEADACHE!  
Hanako Kotone  
Y-you’re the worst one!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Everyone just be quiet. If you just came here to argue, then get out and leave the rest of us in peace.  
Chouko Moto  
I think she was talking to you, Gorou.  
Gorou Yukimura  
Fuck you! I have important stuff to say, too!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
I said be quiet!  
Gorou Yukimura  
…  
Chouko Moto  
…  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Good. Now, if you found something important, say so now. We need to know everything about this place if we want to get out as soon as possible. Don’t leave anything out, even if you think it’s inconsequential.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Time to hear what everyone has to say.  
[talking to yoshiko]  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Let’s listen to what everyone has to say. Then we’ll figure out our next plan.  
[talking to ken]  
Ken Takenaka  
No one has to worry. My escape plan is well under way!  
Ume Shimoda  
Mind sharing this plan of yours?  
Ken Takenaka  
Are you brain-dead? Discussing it would render it worthless!  
Chouko Moto  
If discussing the plan would ruin the plan, then what are we doing right now?  
Ken Takenaka  
…  
[contemplative] Maybe I should start over, then...  
[talking to yori]  
Yori Yamaguchi  
The stuff in the meat locker should last at least a month, so we’ll be good for however long we’re supposed to be here!  
Riko Hisakawa  
What are you talking about? There had to be several dozen cows and pigs in there each, it looked like enough for 6 months.  
Yori Yamaguchi  
Well, I was also taking off for what I do in my free time. That stuff will probably be inedible when I’m done with it.  
Miyako Saito  
Um… I really didn’t need to hear that.  
Ume Shimoda  
There has to be something in there other than meat, though, correct?  
Yori Yamaguchi  
I didn’t see anything.  
[blushing] Then again I wasn’t really looking too hard.  
Ume Shimoda  
No fruit? No greens or sweets or even bread!?  
Yori Yamaguchi  
Not that I noticed!  
Souta Kagome  
[shocked] Are you trying to tell me that all we’ll be eating for who knows how long is meat prepared by HIM?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
It seems to be that way.  
Ume Shimoda  
This couldn’t possibly get any worse, could it?  
Yori Yamaguchi  
Hey, look on the bright side! At least there’s something to eat, right?  
Chouko Moto  
Food touched by you might as well be poison!  
Yori Yamaguchi  
That’s a little harsh, but I can see where you’re coming from.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Even he’s admitting it...  
It looks like the only food down here is going to be meat prepared by Yori. I can’t say I’m very excited for that.  
[talking to ryouta]  
Ryouta Tsukino  
This place is really starting to feel cramped. Is this really where we’re supposed to be living for a while? I can’t do laps, I can’t do sprints, I can barely run in place without tripping over stuff!  
Izumi Tachibana  
The hallways loop around on each other, so why don’t you just do laps that way?  
Ryouta Tsukino  
[happy] That… That’s a great idea!  
Izumi Tachibana  
[smiling] I know, right? You’re welcome!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
You shouldn’t run in the halls.  
Ryouta Tsukino  
[distraught] But… This isn’t even really school anymore, so why do we need rules like that!?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
It’s not because of a school rule, it’s because Monokuma keeps popping out of the walls at random. You might run into her and get hurt.  
Gorou Yukimura  
If someone gets hurt when we’re stuck like this we’re totally screwed.  
Ryouta Tsukino  
Huh?   
[depressed] Oh… I guess you’re right.  
Riko Hisakawa  
He looks so sad...   
[talking to airi]  
Airi Kotone  
I didn’t really see anything too important, sorry. But Miyako found something we think might be able to help!  
Miyako Saito  
Yup! And it was all thanks to my uncanny attraction to video games!  
Riko Hisakawa  
That’s not exactly the truth.  
[talking to souta]  
Souta Kagome  
Trying to organize like this is pointless. Someone just needs to force Junko to let us out.  
Acata Suzuki  
You really think something like that would work?   
Souta Kagome  
Why wouldn’t it?  
Acata Suzuki  
I’ve learned from experience that it’s when someone’s backed into a corner that they’re most dangerous. All you’d probably succeed in is making her mad.  
Souta Kagome  
Well, we’ll just have to wait and see about that, won’t we?  
Osamu Himura  
Kicking a bear trap only benefits the bear.  
Souta Kagome  
Enough with the bear metaphors.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Trying to brute force our way around this won’t work. You’re not going to be able to reason with her that easily.  
Souta Kagome  
[smug] Whatever you say, ma’am.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Don’t talk to Yoshiko like that!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
It’s alright, Riko. Just ignore him.  
Souta Kagome  
Hmph.  
[talking to hanako]Riko Hisakawa  
Are you starting to feel better, Hanako?  
Hanako Minami  
Not really. It’s getting a little worse now, actually.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Oh… well, maybe if-  
Hanako Minami  
Can we stop stalling and finish this up? I want to go lay back down.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
She’s right, let’s not waste any time.  
Riko Hisakawa  
I’m sorry I asked.  
[talking to osamu]  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
How about you, Osamu? Find anything?  
Osamu Himura  
...  
Riko Hisakawa  
Um, he found some notebooks in the library, so if we need to make up a plan or something, those could be useful.  
Izumi Tachibana  
Woah! Riko, I didn’t know you could translate ellipses!  
Riko Hisakawa  
I was there at the time...  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Alright. Good work, Osamu.  
Osamu Himura  
[smiling]...  
[talking to izu]  
Izumi Tachibana  
This place is totally dull. Can we just hurry up and figure a way outta here, already?  
Souta Kagome  
That’s what we’re trying to do.  
Izumi Tachibana  
Ah, who asked you?  
Souta Kagome  
You did. Just now.  
Izumi Tachibana  
Put a sock in it.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Both of you be quiet.  
[talking to gorou]  
Gorou Yukimura  
Ahem...  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Alright, Gorou, what is it?  
Gorou Yukimura  
I don’t think Junko did this legally.  
Chouko Moto  
Gee, you think so? Drugging and kidnapping 16 people not legal anymore? What are they doing to our poor legislature? This is why more people should vote!  
Gorou Yukimura  
Shut up!  
I mean besides that! How she set up the rooms couldn’t have been possible without stealing the stuff!  
Riko Hisakawa  
You’re bringing that up again?  
Gorou Yukimura  
Just hear me out this time. I’ve seen the dorms, and unless Hanako and I are getting special treatment, I’m assuming the rest of them are just as nice.   
Hanako Minami  
Please don’t drag me into this…  
Yori Yamaguchi  
What’s wrong with the dorms being nice? Isn’t that a good thing?  
Gorou Yukimura  
Yeah, but to do that 16 times and still have enough left over to renovate the rest of the floor has to be beyond her, even if she is rich. Some of that stuff has to be stolen.  
Acata Suzuki  
I don’t imagine that being a big deal.  
Gorou Yukimura  
What do you mean not a big deal? It’s a huge deal! Did you see all that stuff? There’s no way she’s getting away with all that.  
Acata Suzuki  
If she doesn’t get away with it, wouldn’t that benefit us?  
Gorou Yukimura  
[confused] Um… huh?  
Acata Suzuki  
If it’s stolen, then the police are after it. If the police are after it, they’re after Junko. And if they’re after her, they’ll find us. By that logic, shouldn’t you be hoping all of this stuff is stolen?  
Hanako Minami  
What if we get blamed for it, though?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
That won’t happen. We’re victims in this, not criminals.  
Acata Suzuki  
And so what if they do blame us? It’s better than being stuck down here, isn’t it?  
Gorou Yukimura  
That’d just be trading one prison for another!  
Acata Suzuki  
[calmly smiling] But it’s a prison we’re at least familiar with. Besides, we’d get out eventually. That’s more than we can confidently say about where we are now!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Don’t say stuff like that!  
Ume Shimoda  
I don’t know about you, but I’m not familiar with any kind of prison.  
Miyako Saito  
Yeah, and wouldn’t the normal kind be a lot smaller?  
Acata Suzuki  
Either way, it doesn’t matter. Junko didn’t steal any of this stuff.  
Gorou Yukimura  
And how do you know that, smart guy?   
Acata Suzuki  
Because I can tell. At the very least, it’s been in her possession for some time. If she didn’t pay for any of this, she had someone else steal it for her. Then she moved the stuff through a middleman or two. Everything has a used feel to it, their values are depreciated.  
Riko Hisakawa  
All that stuff in the dorm looked new to me…  
Acata Suzuki  
That being said, if the cops really are after this stuff, they’re not going to find it for a while. So I wouldn’t hold out any hope for the cavalry coming to the rescue.  
Hanko Minami  
B-but you’re the one who brought them up to begin with!  
Acata Suzuki  
It’s important to bring up both sides of an argument!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Whether they were stolen or not isn’t our problem right now. Once we get out, we’ll have plenty of time to cooperate with the authorities. But as it stands, where the furniture came from is not a priority, alright? Was there anything else, Gorou?  
Gorou Yukimura  
…  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Alright, then.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Even if everything here was obtained illegally, we’re probably not going to be rescued. Then again, it can’t hurt to hope, right?  
[talking to ume]  
Ume Shimoda  
I found some sort of gift shop near the dorms.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Monokuma mentioned a made up currency we’re supposed to use to buy things.  
Airi Kotone  
Made up money? What’s it called?  
Acata Suzuki  
What kind of stuff is in the shop?  
Yuuki Inoue  
How are we supposed to get the money?  
Ume Shimoda  
[disgusted] Egh. I have no idea.  
Riko Hisakawa  
We tried asking her about it, but she wasn’t making any sense.  
Gorou Yukimura  
Does she ever make any sense?  
Riko Hisakawa  
All she said was that we could trade the money for prizes.  
Ume Shimoda  
I think we can ignore the whole thing. It’s probably a trap or something.  
Souta Kagome  
[smug] A bear trap? Eh? Eh?  
Osamu Himura  
…   
Acata Suzuki  
I don’t know. By prizes, she might mean a clue for a way to get out.  
Chouko Moto  
Or it could be useless junk like toys and jewelry.  
Ume Shimoda  
[excited] Jewelry? You really think so? I mean, it’s Junko, so it makes sense right?  
Chouko Moto  
Uh… I guess? Are you… okay with that?  
Ume Shimoda  
[collected] What? Of course I am. I don’t know what you mean.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
If anyone figures out how to use the gift shop, make sure to tell the rest of us, alright?  
Riko Hisakawa  
We still don’t know how to use the Monoshop, but it may be worth it to try and get at whatever the prizes are.  
[talking to miyako]  
Miyako Saito  
Me and Airi were looking through the A/V room, and we totally found a game console, wires and everything!  
Ken Takenaka  
So? How’s that going to help us?  
Miyako Saito  
[cheery] Because~, we also found a dead laptop! We might be able to use the wires for the console to charge the computer and get someone online to get us help!  
Ken Takenaka  
[smug] Ah, I see. Repurposing useless junk to fit our needs.  
Miyako Saito  
[taken back] I mean, it isn’t useless, the game by itself still woulda been good.  
Gorou Yukimura  
But laptop cords and game console cords aren’t compatible with each other. How would we use the game’s wires to charge the laptop?  
Airi Kotone  
Well, we were hoping someone would know enough about electronics to switch out the doohickeys that you use to plug in the cord.  
Ken Takenaka  
[laughing] I humbly accept your challenge! I will find a way to use the junk’s power cord to fit the computer and contact the outside world.  
Miyako Saito  
[taken back] Like I said… not junk…  
Riko Hisakawa  
You can really do that, Ken?  
Ken Takenaka  
Well, obviously it would take some time. And I definitely have more pressing matters to deal with first, like the escape plan.  
Airi Kotone  
But if we can use the laptop, we wouldn’t need the escape plan, right?  
Ken Takenaka  
I’ve carefully prioritized the sequence of importance of these two tasks, and will act accordingly to-  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[scolding] You’ll fix the laptop first.  
Ken Takenaka  
[scared] …  
Yes ma’am.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[smiling] Good, glad we can work as a team.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Getting the computer fixed is our best bet for getting out of here. Ken will be working in his spare time to get it running again.  
[talking to yuuki]Riko Hisakawa  
You mentioned something bothering you, right Yuuki?  
Yuuki Inoue  
Oh, it’s probably nothing, but… yeah, there was something. Don’t all these rooms seem sorta odd to everyone?  
Ume Shimoda  
Yes? Everything about this is beyond the strangest of oddities.  
Ryouta Tsukino  
Odd how, though? Like, specifically?  
Izumi Tachibana  
Like how a platypus is odd or like how a pop-up ad is odd?  
Souta Kagome  
[scared] What does that even mean?  
Yuuki Inoue  
It’s just… There’s no way a highschool would normally be like this. I mean, there’s only 2 classrooms, dorms with private baths, a gift shop, it all feels out of place.  
Izumi Tachibana  
Well, we already decided Junko totally revamped the place. No one thought it was like this last week or anything, man.  
Yuuki Inoue  
But it would have had to have been here last week to be here now! Moving some furniture around is one thing, but installing all those monitors? Converting classrooms into bedrooms? To put all those showers in, do you understand how much plumbing work would have to be done?  
Souta Kagome  
Now that you mention it, I had a similar feeling when I noticed all the clocks were missing.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
So what you’re saying is that she’s been remodelling for a while now.  
Izumi Tachibana  
Uh, hello? Then what was the school doing about it? It’s not like everyone got a holiday because the crazy bear girl wanted to throw a party in the basement!  
Yuuki Inoue  
I just can’t think of anything else that makes sense. This wasn’t a weekend’s worth of work, this had to take months, at least. Putting that door in alone had to have taken half a month by itself.  
Riko Hisakawa  
You don’t think the door was already in the school? I had just assumed it was for emergencies like fires or floods.  
Yuuki Inoue  
Normal emergency doors aren’t that bulky or hard to open and close. Besides, you can’t really call that thing a door, it’s a vault. That thing’s clearly meant to keep something out.  
Acata Suzuki  
… Or to keep us in.  
Izumi Tachibana  
[furious] BUT HOW COULD SHE DO THAT WITHOUT THE SCHOOL NOTICING, DUMBASS!?   
[aloof] Use your heads for two seconds, jeez!  
Yuuki Inoue  
But what if… what if the school did know about this? What if they knew from the beginning?  
Ryouta Tsukino  
Whoa…Whoa, now. Are you saying the school just gave her the okay to knock us out and lock us up without our consent? Not even with a permission slip or something?  
Souta Kagome  
If what you’re saying is true, there’s no way the school was in on it. Do you understand how much money covering up 16 disappearances would take? She had to have swept it under their noses somehow.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Sorry, but that’s impossible. Something on this scale would have had to catch someone’s attention eventually.  
Souta Kagome  
There’s no way that’s true! She had to have bribed someone or altered the documents somehow! Saying the school would allow something like this is insane!   
Yori Yamaguchi  
You don’t gotta be a math whiz to see that doesn’t add up!  
Souta Kagome  
…  
Are you making fun of me?  
Yuuki Inoue  
I don’t want to believe it either, really. But nothing else makes sense right now.   
Ryouta Tsukino  
So… what? That means she’s just gonna keep us down here for however long she wants and no one’s gonna do anything about it?  
Yuuki Inoue  
That might be how it is, unfortunately…  
Riko Hisakawa  
I’m sure they’ll come down here and stop it soon, though. I mean, just because the school’s involved doesn’t mean they authorized her to kidnap us, right? They’ll probably come and find us first thing Monday morning when they realize what’s happened.  
Yuuki Inoue  
[worried] …Yeah, maybe.  
Riko Hisakawa  
That didn’t sound convinced.  
The school knows about this? If that’s the case, we can’t be in any real danger. I guess we should be relieved, if anything.  
[talking to chouko]  
Chouko Moto  
The cafeteria was filthy. I need everyone to gather as much cleaning supplies as is humanly possible and bring them to me at once.  
Yuuki Inoue  
I think I saw some dustpans in the storage closet…  
Chouko Moto  
[furious] Not good enough! The state of that room was treasonous, a declaration of war! We are going to need the cleanliness equivalent of a hydrogen bomb to fix this catastrophe!  
Airi Kotone  
Why don’t you just leave it to the janitors to clean once we leave?  
Chouko Moto  
They’re the ones who left it like that in the first place. Their souls are forfeit. This is a task for which only I am competent enough!  
Acata Suzuki  
Well, you won’t need us, then, right?  
Chouko Moto  
[furious] …  
Riko Hisakawa  
Good luck with that, Chouko..  
[talking to acata]  
Acata Suzuki  
I’m going to be blunt. The door isn’t opening.  
Gorou Yukimura  
You couldn’t find a single way to get it to open? What were you spending all this time doing, then!?  
Acata Suzuki  
I didn’t say I didn’t know how to open it, I’m just saying we can’t. It’s password locked, so unless we can guess whatever password someone like Junko came up with, we’re stuck.  
Ken Takenaka  
With a one-track mind such as her’s, it should be simple enough to guess if we put our minds together.  
Miyako Saito  
It’s probably something like “Fashionista” or “Password1234.” Those sound like something Junko would use.  
Acata Suzuki  
Alright, if you want to try typing in random things until she finds you and sneaks up from behind with more chloroform only to take you to an even deeper level of the school where new horrors await, then be my guest.  
Izumi Tachibana  
[laughing] That imagination is way too vivid!  
Acata Suzuki  
I’m just joking! Even she wouldn’t go that far. But seriously, trying that is a bad idea.  
Izumi Tachibana  
Well if we can’t guess the password, we should just break it down!  
Acata Suzuki  
You… have seen the door we’re talking about, right?  
Izumi Tachibana  
[determined] A door’s a door, and I know how to kick down a door! [leaves scene]  
Acata Suzuki  
[worried but smiling] … good luck with that…  
Ken Takenaka  
If we were to find gunpowder of some kind, we may be able to blow the vault open!  
Miyako Saito  
Where would we find gunpowder in a school!?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Riko, do you have any gunpowder on you?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Huh!? No, I don’t carry stuff like that around! Besides, Junko took all our stuff.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
I thought that maybe you could have had some residue left on your clothes or something. Sorry, forget I said anything.  
Izumi Tachibana  
[enters scene]  
[determined] ...  
Acata Suzuki  
So? How’d it go?  
Izumi Tachibana  
[determined] … I did it.  
Airi Kotone  
[excited] Really?  
Izumi Tachibana  
[depressed] No.  
Airi Kotone  
[sad] Oh…   
Acata Suzuki  
The way I see it, the only way we can get out is if Junko lets us out, so we’re just going to have to play along.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Well… If that really is the only way…  
Izumi Tachibana  
What if I keep kicking it over the course of several hours!?  
Airi Kotone  
[happy] That might work!  
Acata Suzuki  
…  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
*sigh*  
Riko Hisakawa  
So until Junko decides to let us out, we’re stuck. I hate the feeling of having my life in the hands of a supermodel in a bear costume.   
[talking to yoshiko]  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Well, I think that’s everyone. Is there anyone else who has something to bring up?  
Monokuma[fast entrance]  
[flustered] I do, I do! Please call on me, Ms. Fujioka, I’m sooooo eager to be praised!  
Ryouta Tsukino  
[terrified] AHHHHHHHHH!  
Hanako Minami  
[mad] Be quiet!  
Ryouta Tsukino  
[worried] S-sorry...  
Miyako Saito  
[scared] Wh-where does she keep coming from!?  
Osamu Himura  
Tenebrous incarnate.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
What do you want?  
Monokuma  
Ahh! A voice that’s cold like the arctic wind! I am truly smitten! Onee-sama!  
Souta Kagome  
Do you do anything other than annoy people?  
Monokuma  
Actually, I’m here to explain a regulation for your new daily lives!  
Riko Hisakawa  
What kind of regulation?  
Monokuma  
Just turn your attention to the screen to see what I mean!  
Riko Hisakawa  
As soon as she said that, the school loudspeaker went on and the screen lit up.  
Loudspeaker  
[DING DING DONG DING]  
[screen with plush monokuma holding that drink]  
Minikuma  
Attention students! The Hope’s Peak Academy student council has an announcement to make! It is now 10 PM. The cafeteria doors will be locked and the water will be shut off. Remember to be careful wandering the halls after hours! Sweet dreams, everyone! Good night~!  
Ryouta Tsukino  
[terrified] Th-There’s TWO of them!?  
Monokuma  
Yep! Me and my plushie buddy are a dynamic duo of school rule enforcement!  
Airi Kotone  
I like the second one better. It looks fluffier.  
Monokuma  
[depressed] Aw, c’mon… I’m standing right here. At least wait till I leave…  
Yuuki Inoue  
Did that thing just say it’s 10 PM?  
Yori Yamaguchi  
Woah, we were really out cold for a long time, huh?  
Monokuma  
Only a few days.  
Ryouta Tsukino  
[terrified] DAYS!?  
Gorou Yukimura  
[annoyed] Shut up.   
We were probably unconscious for an hour, tops. She’s lying about the time so she can control our sleep schedule. It’s pretty common for isolation experiments like this.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Aren’t experiments like that usually considered unethical?  
Gorou Yukimura  
[worried] Incredibly.  
Monokuma  
I would never lie to you guys! We’re supposed to be best friends!  
Chouko Moto  
None of us like you.  
Monokuma  
[depressed] Why is everyone being so mean to me…?  
Izumi Tachibana  
I ain’t going to bed yet! I’m not even tired!  
Acata Suzuki  
You could always go kick the door a few more times.  
Monokuma  
Well, there’s nothing in the rules that say you need to go to bed now, but it is officially nighttime, so I don’t see what else you could be doing.  
Yori Yamaguchi  
Did it say the cafeteria’s locked? Does that mean I can’t get to the kitchen right now?  
Monokuma  
Absolutely not! Eating this late will totally ruin your diet!  
Yori Yamaguchi  
I wasn’t gonna eat it.  
Miyako Saito  
[scared] Please stop!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
When will the cafeteria open and the water be turned on again?  
Monokuma  
All you busy beavers will have to wait till 7 in the morning for that! I’ll play another announcement when the time rolls around.  
Chouko Moto  
7!? But I need to get back in there and clean right NOW!  
Monokuma  
Sorry, them’s the breaks! Anyway, you guys be sure to get a really good night’s sleep! Tomorrow’s gonna be a big day!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Is that when you’re starting this experiment, then?  
Monokuma  
What? No, that’s already well under way! Tomorrow’s just the first day of many in the lives of the Ultimate Experimentees! Upupupupu…   
Hanako Minami  
Alright, if you insist, good night everyone. [exits scene]  
Ume Shimoda  
[worried] She cooperated fast...  
Ken Takenaka  
She might have a point, though. A rested brain is an efficient one.  
Gorou Yukimura  
We’re just doing whatever she tells us to now!?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[annoyed] As we’ve already established, trying to fight her at every turn is futile. We’re stuck here, so we might as well play along. Whining and kicking every time something new comes up is going to give us all nervous breakdowns, so just stop it already.   
Good night. [leaves scene]  
Gorou Yukimura  
[worried] …  
Monokuma  
That’s the spirit! Sleep tight, and don’t let the bedbugs bite! See you all tomorrow~! [leaves scene]  
Gorou Yukimura  
… I’m not gonna like it, but fine. If this is all we can do… I guess I don’t have a choice.[leaves scene]  
[black screen]  
Riko Hisakawa  
One by one, everyone muttered their goodbyes and headed to their dorms. It felt like I had just woken up, but at the same time I felt more tired than I ever had before in my life. Even though I wanted to listen to Yoshiko and do my best to stay calm, I couldn’t help but feel a vague dread about all this. I knew it was wrong, but I just kept telling myself that we’d be getting out of here tomorrow. Trying my best to keep that in the front of my mind, I slowly and uneasily managed to to get some sleep.  
[end of A Prologue: Ultimately Important Highschool Experiment]  
\--  
[Monokuma Theater]  
[Suit Monokuma holding Plush Monokuma is sitting in a chair, up on a stage with red curtains on either side.]  
Monokuma  
I’m always afraid to try new things. Like trying on a new swimsuit or talking to a new teacher for the first time. There’s always that feeling of butterflies in your tummy that I love so much when I’m nervous. But I know that as soon as I do something a second time, those butterflies go away, and thinking about that always ruins the experience! What’s the point of having that feeling only once and never again? There are only so many firsts I’ll be able to experience before that feeling goes away forever. Just having that feeling makes me remember how I’m not gonna have that feeling pretty soon, and that makes all my firsts so bittersweet that I want to scream. That’s why from now on, when I do something for the first time, I’ll make sure to have done it already in my head, so it’ll feel like the second time. That way, I’ll never do something for the first time ever again!


	2. Imprisoned by Despair: Daily Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they've found themselves in this situation, Riko and Yoshiko hope to find a way to help their friends escape from Monokuma before things get "drastic." But they don't even know the rules of the game, yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that the AO3 version has gotten rid of a lot of important formatting and that this might be very difficult to read unless you go to the Google Docs version, instead.  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1mGxs86C_dOrOn6dy29WJpxX-En_aTlLsMXzgrQa5HmA/edit?usp=sharing

Thank you for reading this far ahead!  
The Prologue was a little slow, but things start to pick up soon, I promise.  
Remember to pay attention to the details to try and follow the mystery! This is still Danganronpa, after all.  
Enjoy!  
\--  
[opens on black]  
Loudspeaker  
[DING DONG DING DONG]  
[announcement monitor]  
Minikuma  
Attention students! The Hope’s Peak Academy student council has an announcement to make! Goooood Morning, everyone! It is now 7 AM. Rise and shine!  
[Riko’s Dorm]  
Riko Hisakawa  
Huh? Morning already?  
For some reason, I felt like I had barely slept at all. In fact, I felt even more exhausted than when I had gone to sleep. I decided I was going to just stay in bed and sleep some more, but that plan was interrupted by a knock on my door.  
*knock knock knock knock knock knock*  
Hold on. I’ll be up in a bit…  
*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*  
Okay! Give me a second, I’m coming!  
This had better be good.  
\--  
[Before answering the door, Riko could examine her room again. For consistency’s sake, she will]  
[examining camera(all scenes in chapter)]Riko Hisakawa  
These are what Junko is using to watch over us. I’m always uneasy knowing those things are constantly watching me. I should try my best to ignore them.  
[examining monitors(all scenes in chapter)]Riko Hisakawa  
Monokuma makes all the announcements with these. There’s one in every room, so if she wants us to listen we don’t have any choice.  
[examining bed]Riko Hisakawa  
I just got out of bed. I really want to go back. If I stare for too long, I’ll just fall down and fall asleep again. I need to be strong...  
[examining bathroom]Riko Hisakawa  
I don’t need to go right now.  
[examining targets]Riko Hisakawa  
Targets of varying sizes are hung up on the wall. There’s a bow and some arrows here, too. If I start getting bored, this’ll be a good way to occupy time.  
[examining door]Riko Hisakawa  
Alright, alright, I’m coming. Don’t break it down.  
I opened the door, and on the other side was…  
[Yoshiko enters the room as soon as Riko opens the door]  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Good morning. I hope you slept well.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Morning, Yoshiko. I actually still feel sorta-  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
I went out and checked all the rooms as soon as the announcement played. I wanted to see if anything had changed overnight.  
Riko Hisakawa  
[excited] And? Is there something important that happened? Can we go home?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
We’ll talk about it in the cafeteria. I’ve already told everyone else and they’re on their way.  
Riko Hisakawa  
[confused] I’m the last one?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[smiling] I thought I’d let you sleep in a little.   
[turning away] Anyway, try not to keep everyone waiting. [leaves scene]  
Riko Hisakawa  
Everyone’s gathering in the cafeteria? I wonder what happened.  
\--  
[Everyone is present inside the cafeteria, which is now spotlessly clean]  
[when entering]Riko Hisakawa  
Whoa! This is the cafeteria? It looks totally different now! It’s spotless.  
Chouko Moto  
[starry eyed] Ahhh~! This is amazing! Nothing like this has happened before in my wildest dreams! I feel like I could cry!  
Acata Suzuki  
[annoyed but smiling] It’s just a clean room, I see them all the time. Nothing worth getting worked up over.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Chouko, did you clean this entire place in one night?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
It wasn’t her. She couldn’t have gotten back in after 10 last night, and it was clean like this before I opened the doors. It was probably Junko.  
Chouko Moto  
Whoever it was, they’re my soul mate! For a room to go from a wretched filth pit to this in 9 hours makes me want to… to…  
Miyako Saito  
If you could go ahead and not finish that sentence, I’d really appreciate it!  
Ume Shimoda  
[entering scene][excited] I just checked the kitchen, and it’s practically a buffet in there! Greens, fruits, cheese, milk, and enough bread to feed all of Europe!  
Yori Yamaguchi  
[giving thumbs up] The meat’s still there, too, so no one has to worry about that!  
Yuuki Inoue  
[awkward smile] We aren’t. Really.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
I take it you’ve all realized by now why I called everyone here.  
Miyako Saito  
[excited] Is it because you caught a leprechaun, wished for a clean cafeteria and more food, but couldn’t think of a third thing and wanted our input for your last wish?  
Souta Kagome  
[annoyed] …What is wrong with you?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[smiling] No, it’s not that. Monokuma must have been the one who did all this after we all went to bed.  
Monokuma  
[fast entrance] Yoooooou’re welcome!  
Ryouta Tsukino  
[scared] WOAH!  
[worried] Man, you need to quit doing that!  
Monokuma  
So, does everyone like their new catering arrangements?  
Chouko Moto  
[starry-eyed] Like? Like!? I could kiss you!  
Monokuma  
[cheery] I’ll take it! Go on, I’m puckered and ready!  
Chouko Moto  
[neutral] I rescind my previous statement.  
Airi Kotone  
Girl-on-bear action or no, this place is great! I can’t believe you did this all in one night!  
Ken Takenaka  
Surely with a room of this size you were aided in some way? Even with the best mop in the world, it would be impossible to clean the walls, floor, and table completely and thoroughly that fast and still have time to stock the fridge.  
Monokuma  
You betcha! I had plenty of help!  
Yuuki Inoue  
[surprised] You mean there are people besides us down here?  
Monokuma  
Not more people, per say. More like the addition of Monokuma  
Gorou Yukimura  
We’re doing this again? Really? This?  
Monokuma  
I swear it’s true, or my name’s Avril Lavigne! Take a look for yourself!  
[She motions to the side of the table furthest away from the door, and plush monokuma appears, getting launched high into the air and landing perfectly on the table in a sitting position]  
Monokuma  
Iiiiit’s Monokuma!  
Minikuma  
Iiiii’m Monokuma!  
Ryouta Tsukino  
Woah! There really are two of them!  
Hanako Minami  
Ohhh. And just when my head was starting to feel better…  
Izumi Tachibana  
But if you’re Monokuma… and you’re Monokuma… how do we tell which one’s which?  
Souta Kagome  
They’re not even similar... one’s a woman in a fursuit, and the other’s a stuffed toy.  
Minikuma  
Hey! I’m not a toy! I’m a one-of-a-kind, state-of-the-art wonder of machinery! I also eat out of pic-a-nic baskets!  
Monokuma  
Calling Monokuma a toy would be as ridiculous as calling Monokuma a Junko. It simply isn’t true.  
Ken Takenaka  
Ah, the secondary bear is a machine, then. That would explain how it can move like real life but still be so tiny. It’s a robot!  
Gorou Yukimura  
Thanks, I think we got it.  
Izumi Tachibana  
One of a kind, huh?   
[mad] So, if we break the toy, we’ll only have to deal with the one bear, right?  
Minikuma  
Break me!? Break me!? How could anyone ever say something so cruel!? What did I ever do to deserve that kind of treatment?  
Ume Shimoda  
Aside from knocking us out, locking us in a filthy basement, and forcing us to hear your squeaky voice, not much.  
Minikuma  
Hey, hey, hey! That was all Mommakuma’s job! All that stuff happened before I even met you, and I still get blamed? You kids need to learn some respect!  
Ryouta Tsukino  
[worried] Hey, this conversation is great and all, but can we, like… go home now?  
Monokuma  
Hmmm… Let me think about that.  
Minikuma  
NOPE!  
Osamu Himura  
A blow to our souls of hope.  
A tragic mark on-  
Souta Kagome  
Ugh, I’ve had enough of this. Out of my way.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[worried] Souta, what are you-  
[Souta grabs the suit Monokuma by the neck while yori, riko, ume and minikuma look on horrified]  
Monokuma  
Ack-!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Souta! What are you doing!?  
Souta had pushed passed all of us and lifted her off the ground by the neck! Her feet were kicking out from under her as he held her in mid air.  
Souta Kagome  
I’m getting us out of here, what does it look like I’m doing?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[shocked] Put her down! Now!  
Osamu Himura  
Wh…? Why-  
Yori Yamaguchi  
Seriously, man, that looks like a bad idea!  
Izumi Tachibana  
Did you hit your fuckin head waking up this morning!?  
Minikuma  
[amused] Woah, man, chill out, it was just a prank! It was a prank, bro!  
Souta Kagome  
Now, why don’t you tell us the password to that door so we can be on our way?  
Ume Shimoda  
Are you insane!? She can’t tell you anything if she’s choking!  
Souta Kagome  
There are two of them, we don’t need this one to say anything.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Monokuma was only able to answer in quiet gagging noises, but it looked like Souta was still tightening his grip.  
Souta Kagome  
Sorry, I can’t hear you. What was that?  
Miyako Saito  
Somebody do something!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Before Miyako even finished saying that, Souta was tackled to the ground.  
[Gorou tackles Souta with his shoulder, forcing his grip open.]  
Gorou Yukimura  
Knock it off, asshole!  
Souta Kagome  
What the-!?  
Monokuma  
[flustered] *huff* *puff*   
[angry] That wasn’t very nice, now was it?  
Gorou Yukimura  
[furious] What the fuck do you think you’re doing!?  
Souta Kagome  
What am I doing? I was getting answers! Why did you stop me?  
Gorou Yukimura  
You weren’t doing anything but trying to kill a person! That isn’t going to help anyone!  
Yori Yamaguchi  
Seriously, man, that was fucked up!  
Airi Kotone  
Is she okay!? Someone go see if she’s okay!  
Souta Kagome  
Tch. She’s fine. If I wanted to have killed her, she’d be dead.  
Gorou Yukimura  
Just shut the fuck up, you piece of shit!  
Minikuma  
[nonchalant] Hey, Mommakuma, you still kicking in there?  
Monokuma  
*huff* Nobody… *puff* does that to me...  
Miyako Saito  
I can’t believe he just did that…  
Acata Suzuki  
[annoyed but smiling] Are you really that desperate already? That you’d be willing to choke someone to death just for a password?  
Souta Kagome  
I already said I wasn’t going to-  
Gorou Yukimura  
AND I SAID TO SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I BEAT THE EVER LOVING SHIT OUT OF YOU!  
Souta Kagome  
Oh, I would love to see you try, you shrivelled hermit.  
Gorou Yukimura  
THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY!?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Both of you, enough. It’s over now, so drop it.  
Gorou Yukimura  
Drop it!? But he-  
Souta Kagome  
For your own safety, I suggest you listen to her.  
Gorou Yukimura  
Why, you…  
Minikuma  
HEY, HEY, HEY! All of you jerks listen up! We have an announcement to make!  
Monokuma  
*huff* In light of recent events… *hoo* We have decided to add a new rule to the student handbook.  
Riko Hisakawa  
New rule?  
I got my handbook out of my pocket and turned it on.

 

[e-handbook rules list]  
Rule 1)  
Monokuma is forbidden from interfering directly with the daily lives of the 16 students  
Rule 2)  
The students will all be staying inside of Hope’s Peak Academy until the time Monokuma declares the experiment over  
Rule 3)  
Anyone caught breaking a rule will be severely punished.  
Rule 4)  
Harming Experiment Organizer(s) Monokuma in any way, shape, or form, will from this point on lead to immediate and harsh punishment.

 

Riko Hisakawa  
Immediate punishment?  
[cafeteria bg, everyone present]  
Monokuma  
To prevent any future incidents, this rule will be enforced strictly and without mercy! SO DON’T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!  
Souta Kagome  
So, I take it that we won’t be receiving the password, then.  
Minikuma  
That’s a big, plump, juicy NO!  
Souta Kagome  
Hmph. Well, it was worth a try, I guess.  
Gorou Yukimura  
[shocked] Worth a- ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!?  
Izumi Tachibana  
Aw man, more rules? That’s just gonna make it harder for the rest of us!  
Hanako Minami  
I don’t think that’s why we should be upset…  
Monokuma  
[mad] And to think! I went through all the trouble to clean up for you, go grocery shopping, and even gave you all a way to use the monoshop…  
Ume Shimoda  
[surprised] Huh? Wait, what was that last part?  
Monokuma  
[mad] Well, forget it! I’m not gonna do nice stuff for you guys anymore! You’re on your own from here on out! Come on, Monokuma, let’s get out of here! [fast exit]  
Minikuma  
[cheery] Whatever you say, Monokuma! [fast exit]  
Riko Hisakawa  
…They’re gone.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Well, are you happy now? Now we’re in a worse situation than we were before.  
Souta Kagome  
You’re acting like it was my fault that we’re here in the first place! We’re all in this situation together, at least I’m doing something about it.  
Osamu Himura  
[mad] Intensest of umbrage.  
Ryouta Tsukino  
Yeah, what he said! I… I think.  
Airi Kotone  
[scolding] You had no reason to do that! Why would hurting someone do anything good?  
Souta Kagome  
I was trying to help! This is what we should have done from the start. Just because I’m the only one who tried to improve our situation doesn’t mean I’m the one at fault here.  
Acata Suzuki  
You’re definitely the one at fault.  
Chouko Moto  
I don’t exactly feel sorry for her, but she did clean for us, after all.  
Souta Kagome  
Oh, please. It isn’t like I hurt anyone valuable.  
Ume Shimoda  
You attacked someone holding us all hostage and honestly believe we won’t be worse off because of it?  
Gorou Yukimura  
Kidnapper or not, you don’t fucking choke out someone! What the hell is wrong with you!?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Enough! Everyone! This arguing is going nowhere. We can talk about this later. Right now, we-  
Souta Kagome  
You think I need your pity, is that it?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[surprised] …   
[annoyed] Excuse me?  
Souta Kagome  
You think I can’t take this flimsy criticism? Don’t make me laugh. My grandmother has hurled worse insults at me! I don’t need someone defending me right now, especially not someone like you.  
Ume Shimoda  
Are you saying you want us to yell at you?  
Gorou Yukimura  
Gladly.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
No!   
Souta, maybe you should leave.  
Souta Kagome  
That’s what I was trying to do in the first place, remember? Leaving this place? Sadly for us, I was interrupted. Now I have no choice but to stay.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
…  
Souta Kagome  
Oh, but you mean you just want me to leave you alone. Of course. I’ll take myself elsewhere to spare you all the horrors of someone actually doing something useful. [leaves scene]  
Riko Hisakawa  
He stomped out of the cafeteria and slammed the door behind him.  
Hanako Minami  
Is he gonna be okay…?  
Gorou Yukimura  
Who cares? At least he’s gone now.  
Ken Takenaka  
For now, we should forget about his transgressors. Instead, let us enjoy this food while it lasts.  
Miyako Saito  
[awkward laugh] Yeah, with Yori around we don’t know how long this stuff will go untainted.  
Yori Yamaguchi  
Hey, you don’t have to worry about the veggies and stuff. Mostly just the beef.  
Chouko Moto  
Stop talking like you’re a person, it’s embarrassing.  
[fade to black]  
Riko Hisakawa  
The rest of us sat down and ate breakfast. We tried our best to get along, but after what had just happened, we were all on edge. Once I was done with breakfast, I went back to my room for a bit.  
[Riko’s dorm]  
Riko Hisakawa  
Oh wait, I just remembered something! Monokuma said something about us being able to use the gift shop now. Maybe I should go check that out. It’s not like I have anything better to do.  
\--  
[On her way to the Monomart, Riko can talk to Yuuki, Izu, Ume and Ken for some optional dialogue.]  
[talking to yuuki]  
Yuuki Inoue  
Oh. Hey, Riko.  
Riko Hisakawa  
What’s wrong? It looks like something’s bothering you.  
Yuuki Inoue  
I’m just worried about Souta, is all.  
Riko Hisakawa  
It’s his own fault if he gets in trouble. You shouldn’t let guys like that bother you.  
Yuuki Inoue  
Yeah, I get that, but still. We should all be friends down here, right? He was acting like an idiot, but I think he really was trying to help.  
Riko Hisakawa  
I guess I see what you mean. I’m sure it’ll be fine, though. I’m pretty sure if he tried doing something like that again, he’ll just be kicked out or something.  
Yuuki Inoue  
[worried] …  
Riko Hisakawa  
What’s with that look?  
Yuuki Inoue  
I’m gonna go back to my room for a bit. Be careful, Riko. [leaves scene]  
Riko Hisakawa  
Be careful? Does he think we’re in danger right now?  
[talking to ken]Riko Hisakawa  
Oh, hi-  
Ken Takenaka  
[intense concentration] HHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!  
Riko Hisakawa  
[scared] W-What are you doing!?  
Ken Takenaka  
[intense concentration] AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Riko Hisakawa  
[scared] What is this!? I-is something wrong!?  
Ken Takenaka  
[intense] HHHHHHH-  
[neutral] Oh, for goodness sake, Riko, you broke my concentration.  
Riko Hisakawa  
[worried] C-concentration of what? It looked like you were charging an attack or something!  
Ken Takenaka  
I had almost reached a conclusion for the escape plan! It was right there, but your bothering made me completely miss it. Now it’s gone again.  
Riko Hisakawa  
I… I guess I’m sorry?  
Ken Takenaka  
[smug] It isn’t much of a problem, really. I’m sure I’ll be upon it again in no time.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Hey, didn’t Yoshiko decide it would be better to work on that laptop instead?  
Ken Takenaka  
Well… While I do see the wisdom in that, I don’t exactly remember her ever being elected our leader, so…  
Riko Hisakawa  
Should I bring that up next time I see her? I’m sure if you think someone else could do better, she’d hear you out.  
Ken Takenaka  
[worried] No, that’s quite okay, I’ll get to work on that laptop now…[leaves scene]  
Riko Hisakawa  
[smugly] If I didn’t know any better, I’d say he was afraid of Yoshiko.  
[talking to izu]  
Izumi Tachibana  
[chill] Hey, Riko!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Hi, Izu, why are you standing th-  
Izumi Tachibana  
[furious] CUZ I GOT A QUESTION!  
Riko Hisakawa  
What’s your question?  
Izumi Tachibana  
I wanna know if it’s okay for me and Gorou to beat up Souta.  
Riko Hisakawa  
[worried] What? No, of course it isn’t!  
Izumi Tachibana  
[smiling] Well, normally I’d agree with you, cuz he looks pretty big. But if me and Gorou both work together at once, then we can totally take him!  
Riko Hisakawa  
It isn’t okay because we’re supposed to be working together as friends, not because you think he could beat you!  
Izumi Tachibana  
[worried] WHOA! I NEVER SAID HE COULD BEAT ME!   
He’d just be too annoying to deal with by myself and I felt lazy.   
[smiling] But with 2 people, it’ll be a cakewalk, even if Gorou is a shrimpo!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Were you even listening? I said you can’t do that!  
Izumi Tachibana  
It isn’t up to you! Go ask Yoshiko, she’s the one who has to give the okay!  
Riko Hisakawa  
I’m not asking her something so ridiculous. Where’s Gorou? Did he put you up to this?  
Izumi Tachibana  
Huh? Oh, well, I haven’t really asked him if he wanted to yet, but he totally would! You saw how mad he was this morning!  
Riko Hisakawa  
We should be trying to get along with everyone, even Souta.  
Izumi Tachibana  
[sad] But he’s such a pain! Can’t I at least give him a black eye or something?  
Riko Hisakawa  
After we get out of here, do whatever you want with him. But while we’re down here, everyone needs to work together. Okay?  
Izumi Tachibana  
Okay… I guess I can wait till we leave to hit him. But if he keeps getting us more rules, I’m not gonna be able to control myself, got it!?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Just try not to hurt anyone.  
[talking to ume]  
Ume Shimoda  
The more you think about it, the more this place feels… interesting, wouldn’t you say?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Interesting? That’s not how I’d describe this.  
Ume Shimoda  
[smiling] It just feels like I’m living in one of my movies right now. I keep expecting at any moment someone is going to yell “Cut” and then we’ll all take our costumes off and go home. Even the walls feel like they’re part of a fake movie set...  
Riko Hisakawa  
Except that this is real, and we’re actually in trouble.  
Ume Shimoda  
I know! It’s an interesting thing to feel, isn’t it? It’s a mixture of confusion and fright and wonder. Interesting is all I can think to call it.  
Riko Hisakawa  
For me it’s mostly just confusion.  
Ume Shimoda  
It’s just that I’ve done these sorts of things with a script so many times, it’s a nice change of pace.  
Riko Hisakawa  
So you’re actually enjoying being trapped down here?  
Ume Shimoda  
I wouldn’t say I’m enjoying it. Just thinking about it from an outside perspective. Of course I want to get out of here as soon as possible, but you must admit that it’s exciting.  
Riko Hisakawa  
I still can’t see where you’re coming from with this. Sorry.  
Ume Shimoda  
No need to apologize. I’m just saying what’s on my mind, is all.  
So, do you think we’re being held for ransom? Now that I think about it, that’s the most likely scenario.  
Riko Hisakawa  
I hope not. My family isn’t exactly loaded like yours.  
Ume Shimoda  
Oh, I’d be happy to pay your ransom, Riko. We can leave Souta and Gorou down here, and the rest of us can go stay at my vacation home in England for a while.  
Riko Hisakawa  
I appreciate it, thanks...  
\--  
[Riko goes into the Monoshop, where she finds Yoshiko waiting for her]  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Oh, Riko, glad you came.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Yoshiko? Why are you here?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
I found something in my room that told me to come here. Oh, by the way, here.  
Gift Get!: Water Pistol  
Riko Hisakawa  
A toy gun? Oh, thanks, that’s actually… wait, where did you get this?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
I got it from the Monomono Machine.  
Riko Hisakawa  
The monomi… the what?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
The prize machine. In my room, there was a Monokuma plush doll in one of the drawers. When I found it, the robot Monokuma came in and gave me some coins. You put the coins in the machine, and it gives you stuff like that.  
Riko Hisakawa  
You mean this whole time she was just talking about toys!? How’s stuff like this supposed to be helpful?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
You like it though, right? The toy?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Huh? Well, yeah, it’s nice, but it isn’t going to help us leave unless I fill it with battery acid and spray it into Junko’s eyes.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
… That wasn’t funny.  
Riko Hisakawa  
[flustered] Y-You know what I mean! It just seems kind of silly!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
It may seem that way at first, but I think this could have something to do with this experiment.  
Riko Hisakawa  
…Playing with toys?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
It could be all about trying to make us get along. With the exception of a few unnamed individuals, most of us are getting along down here better than we were up there, don’t you think?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Now that you mention it, Chouko hasn’t sprayed me with any cleaning solution since we’ve been here. Still, I think that’s mostly because we’re all still a bit in shock after being trapped here. And after what Souta did, that probably won’t last much longer.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
You may be right. If we’re down here long enough to get used to this situation, the effect might wear off. But with these gifts here, we have a way to keep everyone friendly, right?  
Riko Hisakawa  
You think if we give everyone toys we’ll all get along better?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
It’s worth a shot, especially after what happened at breakfast. The way Souta was acting, he probably didn’t understand how his actions were affecting all of us. But if we made him feel more part of a team, he’ll be more empathetic.  
Riko Hisakawa  
That may be easier said than done, though, even for you.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[smiling] It’s worth a try.  
Riko Hisakawa  
I guess.   
Still, though, they’re just toys.  
So you think that’s what the experiment is? Just a scheme to make us be better friends?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
That’s probably not all there is to it, but there are a few things pointing to that.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Then what would she mean by “doing something drastic”? She said that was the goal of the whole thing.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Let’s… Let’s just say that was a bluff for now, okay? A motivator to get us working together, or something…  
Nevermind. Here, take these.  
10 Monocoins  
In case you can’t find any of the dolls.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Dolls?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
The Monokuma dolls. When Monokuma talked to me about the doll I found, he said he had hidden them all over the school. You get coins for the machine when you find one.  
Riko Hisakawa  
If you really think it’ll help, I’ll try to keep an eye out for them.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
I know it sounds stupid, but I really do. Promise you’ll try, alright?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Okay, I promise.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Thank you. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to figure out who’s going to want a shovel or a broken stopwatch. [leaves scene]  
Riko Hisakawa  
Good luck with that.  
That answers my question about the gift shop. Well, let’s try it out.  
[Riko puts a coin in the slot and turns the crank. The machine wobbles a bit, and then a pod comes out the bottom. Riko opens the pod.]  
Bike Helmet  
How did this even fit in- nevermind.   
Well, I have a pretty good idea who to give this to. Let’s try a few more times.  
Star Pin  
Jagged Scissors  
Salted Sunflower Seeds  
Strangely Arranged Twigs  
Golden Pen  
Shock Pen  
Police Siren  
Plush Frog  
Red Rose Bouquet  
Riko Hisakawa  
Alright, I think I get it. Some of these seem a little weird, but, I’m sure there’s someone who will like all this. I guess I’m done here for now.   
[fade to black]  
After talking with Yoshiko and trying out that machine, I headed back to my room.  
[riko’s dorm bg]  
Riko Hisakawa  
Yoshiko mentioned finding one of those dolls in her room. I wonder if there’s one here. Is that...  
[Balanced on the top of the door frame is a Monokuma Doll. Riko reaches up and grabs it]  
Monokuma Doll  
This must be what Yoshiko meant. When I look at one of these Monokumas, they look really creepy. What’s the deal with that eye? And the color scheme is so-  
Minikuma  
[fast exit]WA-HOOOOOOOO!  
Riko Hisakawa  
[scared] AHH-!   
[mad] WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT!?  
Minikuma  
Doing what? This is my first day on the job after all, we’ve only just met.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Ugh! Just tell me what the hell you want.  
Minikuma  
Kids these days… No respect…  
Anywho~! I popped in to tell you about that lovely piece of craftsmanship you have in your hands right there!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Lovely? I’m not holding anything like that.  
Minikuma  
But what about that wonderful, adorable, handsome looking artifact you have right now?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Wonderful, adorable and handsome? I see absolutely nothing even similar to that around here.  
Minikuma  
[angry] THE DOLL! I’M TALKING ABOUT THE DOLL!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Oh. Why didn’t you just say so?  
Minikuma  
So cruel… Why are girls always so cruel to me…?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Gee, I could take a few guesses.  
I don’t need you to explain it, I already know.  
Minikuma  
...Huh? What do you mean, already know?  
Riko Hisakawa  
I already had the whole thing explained to me. Find the doll, get the coins, buy the presents. It’s pretty simple.  
Minikuma  
…   
…   
…   
[furious] WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? SOMEONE ALREADY TOLD YOU!? YOU MEAN SOMEBODY ALREADY EXPLAINED THE WHOLE THING WITHOUT EVEN INVOLVING ME A LITTLE BIT!?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Why are you getting so worked up!?  
Minikuma  
Who told you!? I demand you tell me who did this heinous act right away!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Ummm… it was Yo-  
Minikuma  
It was her, wasn’t it!? That other Monokuma!? I knew it! I knew she’d do something like this! It hasn’t even been one day And already!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Uh, no, I said it was-  
Minikuma  
She never listens to me! We even had a deal and everything! It was clearly worded and signed with blood! I was supposed to do all the tutorials! ME! She thinks she’s better than me, but this is all my-!  
Riko Hisakawa  
You’re not gonna stop, are you?  
Minikuma  
[mad] OOOOOH! I’m so mad, I could… I could…  
[cheery] Hey, Riko, how about you and I make a deal?  
Riko Hisakawa  
What? Why would I make a deal with you?  
Minikuma  
If you do it, I’ll let you outta here!  
Riko Hisakawa  
[excited] Really? We’re gonna get to leave?  
Minikuma  
Oh, my, where’d that sassy girl with the cutting tongue run off to, eh? One word about freedom and she’s suddenly an innocent, submissive maiden. Upupupupu~  
Riko Hisakawa  
[mad] Tell me. Now.  
Minikuma  
All I ask is one simple, little favor. I want you to kill the other Monokuma!  
Riko Hisakawa  
…  
[terrified] What!? That’s not a little favor, you sociopath! Why the hell would I do that!?  
Minikuma  
Aw, c’mon! She’s just getting in the way of all the fun, making up new rules, and pushing everyone around… You’d be doing everyone else a huge service! You are mad she locked you up, riiiight?  
Riko Hisakawa  
We’ve been down here for a day! That’s not enough to kill somebody over! Besides, aren’t you the same person? Why are you trying to get me to kill you?  
Minikuma  
Details, details. So are you in or not? One-way ticket to the outside world in exchange for a teensy-weensy strangling, bludgeoning, stabbing, poisoning, mutilating, or… shooting, maybe?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Fuck no! There’s no way in hell anyone would agree to that!  
Minikuma  
Hey, you aren’t turning me down just because of the new rule, are you?  
Riko Hisakawa  
I’m turning you down because that’s fucked up! What’s wrong with you!?  
Minikuma  
[sad] *sigh* I guess that would be jumping the gun a little bit, huh?   
[laughing] Oopsie, was that a pun?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Would you just get out of here?  
Minikuma  
Aw, still wanna be a spoilsport, huh? Fine! Don’t say I never tried helping you guys out! Just remember, the offer will always stand![fast exit]  
Riko Hisakawa  
What the hell was that about!?  
Could that have been what Junko meant by… No! That’s crazy. There’s no way anyone would do something like that! Then again…  
Souta did come pretty close this morning. Stuff like that makes me worry… but still! We calmed him down, so no one got hurt! He even said he wasn’t trying to hurt her. I just can’t imagine anyone would even think about doing something like that, even to our kidnapper.  
I should stop thinking about it. Maybe I should try giving someone one of these gifts like Yoshiko said. Anything to clear my head.  
\--  
F R E E T I M E !  
[Inside the conference room, Yoshiko is present.]  
Riko Hisakawa  
Hey, Yoshiko!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Oh, hi. I was just…  
[smiling] What are you doing?  
Riko Hisakawa  
You said we had to make friends with everyone. You seem like a good a place to start as any!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[smiling] Aw, are we not already friends? And here I was thinking you cared. Sniff.  
Riko Hisakawa  
You’re not supposed to say the word sniff out loud, dummy.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Well, I am just learning all sorts of things today, aren’t I?  
Okay, I suppose spending time together right now wouldn’t hurt. But I mean it, next time you need to do this with someone else, okay?  
[screen goes black]  
Riko Hisakawa  
Yoshiko and I spent a lot of time talking. It was really nice.  
[Back in the conference room]  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
So, am I getting one of the prizes you won, or did you forget?  
Riko Hisakawa  
[smiling] No, don’t worry, I got you something.  
Gave up Red Rose Bouquet  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[blushing] Riko, you this kind of thing is too much for me…   
Riko Hisakawa  
And you know I wouldn’t be caught dead giving this to anyone else. So otherwise, it would go unfulfilled for all time.   
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Very well, I’m forced to accept.   
Riko Hisakawa  
Despite what she said, I can tell she really likes getting flowers.   
[worried] Yoshiko, are you sure you’re doing alright?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
What are you talking about?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Everything going on… I’m just really worried. Not even the strongest will could keep up forever.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
I promise I’m fine. I didn’t get where I am today through caving in to my nerves.   
Riko Hisakawa  
…  
You know you can open up to me, right? No matter how you’re feeling, I can help, I-  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
I know, Riko, I know. If I start to get worried, I’ll talk to you first thing, alright?  
Riko Hisakawa  
[worried] …  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
…  
You know what, Riko, I am a little bit scared.  
Not for myself though, okay? Do you know what I mean?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Um…  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
I’m scared of what will happen to everyone else. I care about all of you, really. I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to one of you when I was around.   
Especially you, Riko. I couldn’t imagine being able to help everyone without you helping me.  
Riko Hisakawa  
[blushing] I-I’m not even doing anything. You’re the one who-  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
You’re helping me so much, Riko. Really. I don’t want you to worry.   
Just keep being here for me like you always are, and I’ll be perfect.  
Riko Hisakawa  
I didn’t know she thought I was so important.  
I guess even now we’re still learning about each other.  
\--  
[Riko’s dorm]  
Loudspeaker  
[DING DING DONG DING]  
[monitor with plush monokuma]  
Minikuma  
Attention students! The Hope’s Peak Academy student council has an announcement to make! It is now 10 PM. The cafeteria doors will be locked and the water will be shut off. Remember to be careful wandering the halls after hours! Sweet dreams, everyone! Good night~!  
Riko Hisakawa  
It’s 10 already? Man, it feels like we just got up. Or… does it? Maybe she really is lying about the time to control our sleep schedule. Or maybe I’m losing all sense of time since the sun is gone… I guess there’s no point in worrying about something like that now. Might as well try to get some sleep. Whether it’s actually late or not, I still feel tired.

 

[fade to black & Monokuma Theater]  
[Suit Monokuma holding Plush Monokuma is sitting in a chair, up on a stage with red curtains on either side. Butterflies are in the top left corner.]  
Monokuma  
I wish that the stories I read could just be upfront with me sometimes. There’s always so many metaphors and plays on words and foreshadowings that by the time I finish, none of the words even mean the same thing anymore! If you finish a book and go right back to page one, sometimes you can see every secret and twist in the entire plot! But the first time you read it, you don’t notice any of that. I think that’s no fair! If two people are reading together, but one’s read it already and one hasn’t, that’s the definition of an unfair advantage! Just tell me everything you wanna say up front! If you keep hiding secrets like that, I’m gonna develop trust issues.  
\--  
Loudspeaker  
[DING DONG DING DONG]  
[announcement monitor]  
Minikuma  
Attention students! The Hope’s Peak Academy student council has an announcement to make! Goooood Morning, everyone! It is now 7 AM. Rise and shine!  
[Riko’s dorm]  
Riko Hisakawa  
*yawn* Morning, already?  
This fake-time thing is really getting to me. I’m sure nobody would care if I slept in a few more hours…  
*knock knock knock*  
Fuck.  
[examining door]Riko Hisakawa  
I’m up… hold on… so tired…  
[Yoshiko enters Riko’s dorm again]  
Oh, hi Yoshiko. Do you mind if I stay in bed just a little longer?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
I think it’s important we all meet up at breakfast every morning. Besides, I already let you sleep in for around 20 minutes.  
Riko Hisakawa  
But the announcement just played!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
That… was awhile ago.  
Riko Hisakawa  
[blushing] I must have fallen back asleep…  
Fujioka Yoshiko  
Come on. It won’t kill you to get some food.  
Riko Hisakawa  
*sigh* Yes, ma’am.  
[Yoshiko, Airi, and Gorou are present for optional dialogue in the hallway as Riko goes to the cafeteria]  
[talking to yoshiko]  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Let’s hurry over to the cafeteria and get some food. If everyone else comes, we can talk about things as a group.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Ok, sounds like a plan.  
[talking to airi]Riko Hisakawa  
Good morning, Airi.  
Airi Kotone  
[awkward smile] Oh, ugh, hi Riko.  
Riko Hisakawa  
[worried] That didn’t sound very good.  
Airi Kotone  
[sick] Yeah, sorry, I’m just not feeling too, uh, well right now. My stomach really hurts.  
Riko Hisakawa  
You don’t think it was something you ate, do you?  
Airi Kotone  
No, I don’t think Yori would leave something he handled out where anyone could get at it.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Please don’t make me think about handling! And it could have been anything, not just Yori’s food.  
Airi Kotone  
[smiling] Nah, it’s not food poisoning. It’s probably just stress.  
Riko Hisakawa  
I hope so. Well, let’s go get some food.  
Airi Kotone  
[smiling] Okay, let’s-...   
[sick] Um actually I think I’m gonna catch up later, I’ll see you in a bit! [leaves scene]  
Riko Hisakawa  
Uh oh, that wasn’t good. I hope she isn’t too sick.  
[talking to gorou]  
Gorou Yukimura  
*sigh* ...hi.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Morning, Gorou.  
Gorou Yukimura  
Morning? You really think this is morning? It’s probably still Sunday, if I had to guess.  
Riko Hisakawa  
I might not totally disagree with you that Junko is messing with our schedules, but I think that’s a bit of a stretch. I mean we all went to sleep twice now, so at least a day must have passed.  
Gorou Yukimura  
Whatever, if you wanna think that, go ahead. I’m not in the mood for arguing right now.  
Riko Hisakawa  
That’s impressive. He sounds even grumpier than usual.  
\--  
[Inside the cafeteria, everyone is present but Souta, Airi, and Chouko.]  
Riko Hisakawa  
Good morning every-  
[surprise] -oh God! What is that!?  
As soon as I walked into the cafeteria, I was attacked by an awful stench. It felt like being punched in the face with odor. Seconds after walking into the cafeteria I had completely lost my appetite.  
Yori Yamaguchi  
Morning, everyone! Say, you guys don’t look too good.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[mad] What the hell is that stink?  
Osamu Himura  
Noxious fumes from the depths of hatred!  
Yuuki Inoue  
[hurt] Ugh! It’s like something died in here!  
Yori Yamaguchi  
[worried] Stink? Huh, now that you mention it, I guess I do smell something. Weird, huh?…  
Chouko Moto  
[enters scene] Good morning. Why are you all just stand-  
[surprised]…   
…   
[furious] …   
Yori Yamaguchi  
[scared] Uh-oh.  
Chouko Moto  
[furious] If someone doesn’t tell me what that is in the next 5 seconds, I’m killing everyone in this room with a rubber chicken. 5...  
Yori Yamaguchi  
[worried] Oh, you mean that smell? Yeah, about that, we really don’t know-  
Chouko Moto  
4...  
Yori Yamaguchi  
[scared] I left beef out yesterday and now it’s rotting in the kitchen.  
Gorou Yukimura  
[mad] You did what!?  
Ken Takenaka  
[annoyed] By God, man, the entire premises reek of death!  
Chouko Moto  
[livid] WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT!? DON’T YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF GERMS ARE BREEDING IN THE PLACE WE EAT BECAUSE OF YOU!?  
Yori Yamaguchi  
It’s just that… No one could eat any of that stuff, so I didn’t want to put it back in the freezer… but I couldn’t find any garbage cans or anything, so I just sorta... left it there.  
Miyako Saito  
You need to get rid of that stuff before we all get sick!  
Yori Yamaguchi  
But I just said there’s nowhere to put-  
Chouko Moto  
[mad] Get rid of it.  
Yori Yamaguchi  
Okay! I’ll get on it right away! [leaves scene]  
Riko Hisakawa  
He ran back into the kitchen in a hurry while Chouko continued to stare at him with murderous intent. Then, she came back.  
Monokuma  
Good morning, everyone! How are you all…  
WOWIE! Who cut one!?   
Ryouta Tsukino  
Yori left raw meat out overnight because he couldn’t find a garbage can.  
Monokuma  
Oh yeah! I knew I was forgetting something.  
Chouko Moto  
You’re in charge. Clean it. NOW.  
Monokuma  
I have heard your concerns and solemnly promise to include a dedicated trash room in the building design next time.  
Ume Shimoda  
What do you mean next time?  
Chouko Moto  
Who cares what she means, I’m not waiting that long! I said get rid of it NOW!  
Monokuma  
Don’t blow a gasket, lady, I’ll get a few trash bags for you. Geez, you’re acting like I did something horrible and unforgivable by forgetting such a minor detail.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
It’s okay. Just please help Yori clean it.  
Monokuma  
Can do!   
[yelling] HEY! MINIKUMA!  
Minikuma  
[fast entrance] Yes, my beloved Mommakuma?  
Monokuma  
I need you to go clean up some rotten meat in the kitchen. Chop chop, quit standing around!  
Minikuma  
[angry] Good morning to you, too! [leaves scene]  
Riko Hisakawa  
He looked upset.  
Monokuma  
Aw, who gives a crap? More importantly, how are all of you? Doing quite alright? No symptoms of malnutrition or contagious diseases?  
Ryouta Tsukino  
Uh… no?  
Monokuma  
Okay, just checking! Anyway, gotta go! Enjoy your meals![fast exit]  
Riko Hisakawa  
What was that about?  
Yori Yamaguchi  
[enters scene][giving thumbs up]Thanks for the help, little guy!  
Minikuma  
[enters scene]Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just don’t mention any of that to anyone else.  
Yori Yamaguchi  
Really? But that seems like such a cool feature to have, though.  
Riko Hisakawa  
What are you talking about?  
Minikuma  
AHHH! An enemy spy! Retreat![leaves scene]  
Yori Yamaguchi  
Aw, don’t worry about it. Anyway, now that the kitchen’s clean, how about I make everyone something nice for breakfast?  
Chouko Moto  
And for those of you who don’t want to die a slow death caused by meat and stupidity, I will also be preparing food![leaves scene]  
Yori Yamaguchi  
Oh, come on. I’m not gonna use the bad stuff.[leaves scene]  
Souta Kagome  
[enters scene] What’s with all the noise in here?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Souta? What’s he doing here? I thought he was going to avoid eating with us.  
Gorou Yukimura  
Great, just when things were starting to be not constantly fucking awful around here.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Good morning, Souta. Thanks for coming.  
Souta Kagome  
[blushing]Well, normally I wouldn’t have bothered after everything I was put through yesterday, but I need to eat just like everyone else. I figured I might as well do it in here.  
Izumi Tachibana  
Just try not to screw us all over this time, kay buddy?  
Ume Shimoda  
Most of us would settle for you not assaulting anyone.  
Souta Kagome  
Until you have all proved to me that I won’t feel obligated to do so, I make no such promises.  
Acata Suzuki  
Whatever, let’s all just enjoy breakfast. I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’m looking forward to Chouko’s cooking.  
Yuuki Inoue  
It would be nice to have some peace around here for a change.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Psst, Yoshiko. Did you have something to do with him wanting to come back?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
We may have shared a few words after I found someone to give that nice-looking pen set to.  
Riko Hisakawa  
It looks like it was more than a few words. He actually seemed pretty happy to see you.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Well, why wouldn’t he be? We are friends, after all.  
Riko Hisakawa  
I guess you’re right.  
So because he’s friends with Yoshiko now, he’s getting along better with everyone else in the group, too. I think I get why Yoshiko said that stuff was so important now.  
Souta Kagome  
Hey! What are you two talking about over there?  
Riko Hisakawa  
None of your business! Anyway, looks like food’s here!  
Chouko Moto  
[enters scene]It’s not exactly gourmet, but I’m sure it’s better than whatever the hell Yori has.  
Yori Yamaguchi  
[enters scene]Hey! This stuff is Kobe! I’d have to be a pretty awful chef to mess that up!  
Chouko Moto  
Don’t worry, we all believe in your potential as an outlier.  
Yori Yamaguchi  
This stuff’ll taste great, trust me! Now that everyone’s here, let’s dig in!  
Miyako Saito  
Hey, wait a minute. Airi hasn’t gotten here yet. Has anyone seen her?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
When I woke her up this morning she told me she wasn’t feeling well. She went back to her room before we came to the cafeteria.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Hey, you didn’t let me go back to bed when I wanted to!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[smiling] That’s because you’re not sick, just lazy.  
Ken Takenaka  
Laziness is the most fatal of all diseases!  
Riko Hisakawa  
[grumpy] Shut up.  
Miyako Saito  
[worried] Oh, really? I hope she’s doing alright.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
It didn’t seem too bad, just a stomach ache. She should be fine after a nap.  
Chouko Moto  
[small smile] It was probably from Yori’s cooking.  
Yori Yamaguchi  
[mad] Would you knock it off!?  
[fade to black]  
Riko Hisakawa  
We all ate our breakfast, which mostly consisted of Chouko’s cooking, and then went our separate ways again. This time, everyone definitely seemed to be getting along better. A few of us were even laughing as we left the cafeteria. Before heading back to my dorm, I talked with Yoshiko one more time.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Hey, Yoshiko, do you have a minute? Did you think that Monokuma has been acting… weird?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Yes. I don’t think there’s a better way to describe either of them without endangering impressionable children.  
Riko Hisakawa  
No, I mean… Does it seem to you like those two are… sort of at odds?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Well… Now that you mention it, the small one did mention something to me the other day.  
Riko Hisakawa  
[surprised] He did?  
Could he have told her the same thing he told me?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
No, it’s nothing. Maybe they’re just as nervous about this as we are. At this point, class should have resumed again, so the fact nobody’s come for us makes me think that Yuuki was right about the school being involved. With everyone else in the school though, they must be having a pretty hard time keeping this covered up.  
Riko Hisakawa  
So, you think maybe someone’s almost found us?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Maybe. For now, it’s best we don’t try interfering with those two too much.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Alright. I just think it’s weird. They are working together, right?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Who knows?  
Riko Hisakawa  
She’s still so optimistic through all this. It’s really something to admire.  
[In Riko’s dorm]  
Riko Hisakawa  
Well, there’s still plenty of time left in the day. What should I do now?  
F R E E T I M E !  
[In the A/V room, with Miyako present]  
Riko Hisakawa  
Hey, Miyako, how’s it going? Still trying to figure out how to get the game running?  
Miyako Saito  
It’s so hopeless. What are we gonna do?  
Riko Hisakawa  
We could just hang out instead?  
Miyako Saito  
Okay, then.  
[fade to black]  
Riko Hisakawa  
Miyako and I rummaged through some junk and made a tiny robot out of electronics.  
[back in the A/V room]  
Riko Hisakawa  
Okay, let’s see if this works…  
Gave up Star Pin  
Miyako Saito  
No way! This is awesome!  
Riko Hisakawa  
She seemed to really like it!  
Hey, I have a question.  
Miyako Saito  
Go ahead.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Does you work ever get boring? Like, watching a bunch of different stuff all the time, most of it’s probably not even good. You seem like you love it, but it can’t be that great all the time, right?  
Miyako Saito  
[serious] Riko…  
Riko Hisakawa  
Uh-oh, did I ask the wrong question?  
[worried] Uh… yeah?  
Miyako Saito  
[serious] I...   
[starry eyed] NEVER get bored!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Um.  
Miyako Saito  
[starry eyed] It’s the best job in the world! I get to see all the anime, play all the games, hear all the music I want every day and when stuff’s GOOD, I can pay them to make it GREAT!  
[serious] Riko, I can TELL. THEM. WHAT. TO. DO!   
[cheery] If someone made a great game but one of the bosses suck, I can just tell them to scrap it! If an show’s protagonist is a dumb looking dude, I can tell them to make it a cute girl and they’ll totally do it!  
[determined] I use this power to its fullest potential! No longer will the marketplace be saturated with garbage! I shall pull the phoenix from its ashes and THROW IT UNTIL IT LEARNS HOW TO FLY AGAIN! AHAHAHAHA!  
Riko Hisakawa  
[awkward smile] Uh, wow, Miyako. That sounds, uh… pretty intense.  
Miyako Saito  
[smiling] I’m basically a multi-media goddess and all shall bow before me. It’s a tough job but someone’s gotta do it.  
[wink] And you know what they say! Love what you do!  
[cheery] Besides, look at all the free crap I get! I could cosplay as a different character every day for a month and not spend anything!  
I mean aside from the millions of dollars of funding I provide, but y’know.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Oh, yeah, I sort of forgot how expensive it probably is, huh?  
Miyako Saito  
Eh, my parents are loaded, so it’s fine. I could have spent my childhood living like a spoiled scion doing nothing, like that cliched rich kid trope, but I decided to USE it!  
[winking] To make sure all those cliched rich kids were super hot in all my favorite shows!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Well, if anyone’s doing it, I’m glad it’s someone who loves the stuff so much.  
I feel like I learned a lot about Miyako.  
\--  
[Inside the Library, with Chouko present]  
Riko Hisakawa  
Making friends with everybody, huh? Well, I’ll have to get this over with now, then.  
Hey, Chouko, did you want-  
Chouko Moto  
Busy.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Uh… I didn’t even finish my-  
Chouko Moto  
[curious] Hey, what do you think is better, calling someone an annoying louse or an annoying gnat? You’re definitely lousy, but I dunno, gnats suck pretty bad.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Uh… I guess I can help with that…  
Chouko Moto  
[annoyed] Ugh, if you have to.  
[fades to black]  
Riko Hisakawa  
I let Chouko hurl insults at me for a little bit.  
[back in the Library]  
Riko Hisakawa  
Gee, what to get for someone who doesn’t want anything… to do with you…?  
Gave up Shock Pen  
Chouko Moto  
*sigh* For you, I guess this is decent.  
Riko Hisakawa  
The highest form of praise…  
So do you do, like, stand up or something? All I’ve ever seen you do is mock people in person.  
Chouko Moto  
I write for people. Magazines mostly, but I help out performers once in a blue moon.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Wait, you mean your write other people’s material for them? Why?  
Chouko Moto  
I don’t like going up on stages. The light gets in your eyes and it’s dumb.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Someone like Chouko with stage fright? That’s not something I expected.  
So wait, if you don’t take credit for that stuff, how did you get into Hope’s Peak? They don’t usually go after ghostwriters.  
Chouko Moto  
I think they heard someone I worked for perform and tried recruiting them, but then realize they sucked in real life and moved on.   
[annoyed] That happened, like, I dunno, 5 more times before they started asking who it was writing their junk. Eventually they found me.  
Riko Hisakawa  
And let me guess, you made fun of them.  
Chouko Moto  
[smiling] Mercilessly.  
They almost didn’t offer me the scholarship after I said one of them looked like a corpse that was only able to walk around because it was getting fucked from behind by toupe, but after a while they seemed to warm up to me.  
[serious] Not that guy, though. He stayed icy regardless of how long that toupe went to town.  
Riko Hisakawa  
That is truly and utterly repulsive and I’m regretting ever asking you anything.  
Chouko Moto  
How flattering.   
Riko Hisakawa  
Why would you still give up your work to other people, though? You seem so prideful most of the time.  
Chouko Moto  
It isn’t about pride, it’s about work. The right people know the deal, so it’s no big deal, alright? Why are you suddenly so concerned with my public image?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Because we go to the same school and are forever going to be associated with each other.  
Chouko Moto  
[worried] Shit, you’re right!  
[scared] I’m forever going to be known as the girl who went to school with the nosiest bitch in Japan! What are they gonna do to me!?  
Riko Hisakawa  
[neutral] Good one.  
Chouko Moto  
[annoyed] No it wasn’t. I’ve been off my game since this whole shit show started.  
As soon as we get out of here, I need to find someone to roast for real.   
Riko Hisakawa  
As long as it’s not me, good luck with that.  
Chouko Moto  
Please don’t flatter yourself. I want to move on to someone with an interesting enough personality to make fun of.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Well, it was painful, but I feel like I learned a little bit more about Chouko.  
\--  
[riko’s dorm bg]  
Loudspeaker  
[DING DONG DING DONG]  
[announcement monitor]  
Minikuma  
Attention students! The Hope’s Peak Academy student council has an announcement to make! We are holding an emergency assembly in the Conference Room! Attendance is mandatory, so don’t even think about skipping! See you soon!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Mandatory assembly? Well, it’s new. Maybe we’re actually making progress!  
\--  
[In the hallway, Acata, Osamu, Miyako are present for optional dialogue]  
[talking to acata]  
Acata Suzuki  
He called it an emergency. I wonder what that could mean.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Junko probably just wants to taunt us again or something. Or hey, maybe she got us that garbage can Chouko asked for.  
Acata Suzuki  
[warm smile] I wonder if someone died.  
Riko Hisakawa  
[mad] That isn’t funny!  
Acata Suzuki  
It only makes sense! If someone important on the school board or maybe one of our family members died while we were down here, she’d have to let us out, right?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Why are you saying that like it would be a good thing?  
Acata Suzuki  
Well, not a direct family member! Like a cousin or a cat or something.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Hoping someone’s family dies just so you can benefit is creepy! And stop smiling!  
Acata Suzuki  
Why? I have nothing to frown about. It isn’t my cat we’re mourning right now, after all.  
Riko Hisakawa  
We’re not mourning anyone’s cat!  
Acata Suzuki  
[cheery smile] But it meant so much to them. Now you’re just being insensitive.  
Riko Hisakawa  
What? But… I mean…  
Acata Suzuki  
If you’re not going to be there for your friend in this desperate time, just after they lost someone so dear to them, I’m not sure I want to continue talking to you. Goodbye. [leaves scene]  
Riko Hisakawa  
… what just happened?  
[talking to osamu]  
Osamu Himura  
…  
Riko Hisakawa  
Hey, Osamu. Doing alright?  
Osamu Himura  
…  
Riko Hisakawa  
You’re… not gonna talk to me, are you?  
Osamu Himura  
…sorry.  
Riko Hisakawa  
It’s alright, you don’t need to. I’ll see you inside then with everyone else.  
Osamu Himura  
[awkward smile] ...  
[talking to miyako]  
Miyako Saito  
I really hope Airi’s going to be better soon. She hasn’t been out of her room since this morning.  
Riko Hisakawa  
I thought she said it was nothing?  
Miyako Saito  
She’s always doing that! She broke her leg doing cheers once and acted like it was a papercut! She acts like a shonen protagonist, but she’s actually about as fragile as a generic enemy soldier...  
Riko Hisakawa  
So you think she’s actually pretty sick?  
Miyako Saito  
For someone like her to be in bed all day, it can’t be great.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Is she gonna be able to make it here by herself? Maybe someone should help her.  
Miyako Saito  
I went to see if she needed help when I heard the announcement, but when I knocked on her door she said she’d be fine by herself.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Maybe she’s just tired. I mean, a lot of us are missing sleep right now, so it’d be understandable.  
Miyako Saito  
I really hope so. If someone gets sick down here, there’s nothing we can really do about it.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Well, Junko isn’t evil, she’d probably help.  
Miyako Saito  
…  
Riko Hisakawa  
Okay, not that evil, anyway.  
Miyako Saito  
I guess.   
Riko Hisakawa  
She’ll come out on her own, don’t worry.  
Miyako Saito  
Yeah, maybe. This assembly thing probably isn’t that important anyway…[leaves scene]  
Riko Hisakawa  
Junko wouldn’t just let one of us get sick like that, right?  
\--  
[Inside the conference room, everyone present except Airi]  
Riko Hisakawa  
Almost everyone is already here… including Junko, on her dumb elevator. What was so important she couldn’t have just told us this over the monitors?  
Souta Kagome  
Can we please get this stupid thing started already?  
Izumi Tachibana  
Seriously. I was getting ready for bed and everything.  
Monokuma  
We gotta wait for everyone! This announcement is gonna be big! Earth-shattering!  
Yori Yamaguchi  
[confused] What do you mean, everyone’s already here!  
Miyako Saito  
[mad] Airi hasn’t gotten here yet!  
Yori Yamaguchi  
[worried] Oh yeah. She’s kind of short, so I might of forgot…  
Chouko Moto  
How considerate of you.  
Airi Kotone  
[enters scene][green] Hi...  
Riko Hisakawa  
[scared] Oh god! Airi are you okay?  
Yori Yamaguchi  
What’s wrong with her face!?  
Chouko Moto  
Yori, stop talking.  
Miyako Saito  
[worried] Airi! What’s wrong, you look terrible!  
Airi Kotone  
No, it’s fine. I feel… *hurk*  
Miyako Saito  
We should get you back to your room! You look like you’re about to collapse!  
Airi Kotone  
[worried] No, really. I’ll be okay until the assembly is over, I swear.  
Ken Takenaka  
If you overexert yourself, you’ll end up even worse off than you are now! You need immediate rest!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
They’re right, Airi. We can handle the assembly, you can go back to your room.  
Airi Kotone  
I mean it, I’ll be totally fine to… [rumble]  
Ryouta Tsukino  
[worried] ...That sounded painful.  
Airi Kotone  
Okay, maybe I’ll go back to my room for a minute…  
Monokuma  
Upupupu… Ehehehehe…  
Souta Kagome  
Are you finding something funny?  
Monokuma  
AHAHAHAHA!!!!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Hey, knock it off! Would you just get on with your announcement so Airi can go back to bed?  
Monokuma  
Announcement? But you’ve already gotten all the important information!  
Ken Takenaka  
What are you on about? You haven’t said a damned thing!  
Monokuma  
Didn’t have to! Our little delivery girl did all the work for me!  
Acata Suzuki  
Are you telling us that your amazing announcement was that Airi is sick? That’s not very earth-shattering if you ask me.  
Gorou Yukimura  
Is this some kind of game to you? Quit wasting our time with this bullshit!  
Monokuma  
Still don’t quite get it, huh? Okay then, I guess I’ll just have to spell it out for you dummies! Sorry if I use words that are too big!  
Hanako Minami  
[worried] Wh-what’s she talking about? She’s acting really weird.  
Ume Shimoda  
Just get on with it and stop wasting our time with this nonsense.  
Monokuma  
You see, the reason I wanted to talk to you all tonight is that there may have been a bit of an ‘accident’ when I brought you down here.  
Yuuki Inoue  
[suspicious] Accident? What kind of accident?  
Monokuma  
You see, it seems my trusted medical specialist may have had a grudge against someone down here…   
[laughing] So they laced the sedatives I used on you guys with a rare bacteria!  
Riko Hisakawa  
...Everyone was quiet after she said that. What did she mean ‘bacteria’? Surely she couldn’t have…  
Gorou Yukimura  
[worried] …you …say that again.  
Monokuma  
Hm? Miss it the first time? Man, you guys really ARE slow, huh? I said… YOU’RE ALL INFECTED WITH A RARE DISEASE!  
Hanako Minami  
[scared] Huh!? Infected!? What does she mean!?  
Izumi Tachibana  
[furious] What the FUCK do you mean infected!? YOU’RE NOT INFECTING US WITH SHIT!  
Monokuma  
Too little, too late. Seems the deed has been done. So sorry. Pretty soon you’re all gonna be as sick as little Miss Smiles over there, and it only gets worse after that!  
Airi Kotone  
[surprised] Huh!? Th-that’s why I’ve been throwing up all day!?  
Osamu Himura  
[scared] A… A hapless fate befalls us?  
Miyako Saito  
[mad] You… You jerk! Cure Airi right now!  
Yuuki Inoue  
[worried] There is a cure right? That’s why you’ve gathered us here? For the cure?  
Monokuma  
Hmmm, well there IS a antidote. It’s a pretty simple one, too. But hey, even if you don’t get cured, it’s not like it’s fatal or anything. You’ll just get weaker and weaker until you’re too nauseous to move or think. Not quite like a coma, cuz you’ll still be awake and in pain and everything, but almost!  
Chouko Moto  
[furious] Give us the cure then, you crazy whore!  
Yori Yamaguchi  
[mad] Yeah, man, I really, really don’t wanna get sick like that!  
Acata Suzuki  
[warm smile] This is taking things a little bit too far! Can’t you just quit while you’re ahead?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
This needs to end, Junko! You need to give the antidote to Airi and let us out of here!  
Monokuma  
Oh my, so many demands. My answer is… HELL NO! And by the way, the name’s Monokuma.  
Gorou Yukimura  
YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED TO SAY NO! Cure them NOW!  
Souta Kagome  
[smug] It seems you forgot what happened the last time you pissed me off!  
Monokuma  
Ah-ah-ah! Remember the rules! Lay a finger on me and no antidote for anyone! HAHA!  
Souta Kagome  
[scared] …!  
Gorou Yukimura  
[mad] That… That’s not…  
Monokuma  
[depressed] See, ever since we started this, I’ve felt like we were all on a baseball team, but I was always getting stuck by myself in the outfield. No one’s listening to me… you guys even resent me…   
[laughing] So I don’t feel any remorse in letting you suffer for a while!  
Ume Shimoda  
That’s unreasonable! You can’t blame us for not trusting someone who locked us up in a strange place!  
Monokuma  
It’s just that… I asked really nice for someone to do something drastic, but no one’s done anything even mildly entertaining.   
[mad] Except for strangling me, that is, and I don’t count that!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
We’ve been trying, J- I mean, Monokuma. I’ve been using the gifts and everything, but things like that take time-  
Monokuma  
[curious] Huh? Oh, what was that? You thought THAT’s what I meant by ‘drastic’? Handing off a few gifts and making friends?   
[laughing] AHAHAHAHA!!!! That’s not even CLOSE! If that was what you were trying, then it’s time for a change of plans!  
Ken Takenaka  
[scared] Just… Just tell us what you mean, then! If you would let us know what you want us to do, then we can do it, right?  
Monokuma  
No way, loser! You’ve made this hard for me so far, so I’m making it hard for you! I’ll tell you what, this little mix up here is what we’re gonna call a Motive! Once someone figures out how to end the experiment, I’ll give everyone the antidote, free of charge!  
Yuuki Inoue  
And then you’ll let us back outside, right?  
Monokuma  
Well that’s a different story all together, now isn’t it? In fact, I might just keep you guys down here forever!  
Miyako Saito  
[with tears] She… She can’t be serious. This can’t really be happening!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[worried] I don’t understand! Why are you doing this!?  
Monokuma  
Me? Well, I only have one goal in mind, really.  
[close up of monokuma mask]  
It isn’t money or knowledge or fame. I really don’t even care about the outcome of the experiment, really. I just want to see you jerks despair. All I care about is despair. Sweet, juicy, succulent despair! That’s what everything I do is about now, and what everything I’ve done has always been about! Nothing but the progression of despair, baby!  
[jolly] And what could possibly be wrong with that?  
Ryouta Tsukino  
[terrified] This is nuts! I can’t stay down here forever! What are we gonna do!?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
M-Monokuma! Just calm down! We can talk about-  
Gorou Yukimura  
LET US OUT OF HERE, YOU FUCKER!!!  
Monokuma  
Anyway, it’s almost time for bed! I hope we can all look forward to working together in the future! HAVE FUN, EVERYBODY!  
[Monokuma lowers herself back down the elevator]  
Riko Hisakawa  
After saying that, she disappeared again. Everyone was stunned. We were all sweating and pulling out our hair and no one could figure out what to do.  
Ken Takenaka  
[a mess] Stupid! This is so damn stupid!  
Hanako Minami  
[with tears] She was lying, right? She had to be lying! Someone tell me she was lying!  
Yori Yamaguchi  
[terrified] This is bad this is bad this is bad thisisbadthisisbad!  
Miyako Saito  
[mad] Who the crap does she think she is!? This isn’t some horror movie, this is real life!  
Osamu Himura  
[scared] Laying in ruin, Awaiting corrosion’s touch, Never seen nor heard…  
Ume Shimoda  
[neutral] I don’t believe this. It’s too alien to even imagine.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[furious] WOULD ALL OF YOU BE QUIET!?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Everyone was quiet at once. That was the first time I’d ever heard Yoshiko yell like that outside of a debate. She sounded like a general commanding an army before battle when she used that voice. Even though I trusted her more than anyone, that voice sort of scared me sometimes.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[imposing] We will not give in to her demands! We are going to remain strong in the face of this, in spite of this!  
Miyako Saito  
But… But she said Airi would-  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[imposing] Airi will be fine! We’re all going to be fine! No matter what you can’t lose sight of that! As long as we work as a team, as long as we keep our hope, she will not force us into a corner! If this really is a game to her, then we’ll play it and we’ll win.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Yoshiko… are you sure? How will we-  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[determined] We’re going to stay above her. Anything she tries to crush us with we can lift up and send right back to her! We can overcome anything, and we will overcome everything! Do I make myself clear!?  
Airi Kotone  
[excited] I agree with Yoshiko! We can definitely beat her!  
Miyako Saito  
But Airi! You’re doing the worst out of everyone! If what she said was true, then you’ll be the first to… to…  
Airi Kotone  
It’s okay. Because I know something like that won’t happen. It can’t happen, right? So why bother being so worried about it? No matter how bad it gets, it’ll be up to me whether I can still fight or not, and I’ve decided I’ll never give up! So, there’s really no point in getting sad.  
Miyako Saito  
[with tears] Airi…  
[smiling] Ugh, if that’s your attitude, then I guess I have no choice, huh? Jeez, you really can’t tell when you’re beat huh?  
Airi Kotone  
[winking] If I can’t tell when I’m beat, then they didn’t try hard enough to beat me!  
Miyako Saito  
[determined] Yeah, you’re right. As long as we have the option to keep kicking, then we should kick as hard as we can!  
Gorou Yukimura  
[submissive] You guys are ridiculous… But I guess it’s better than whatever Junko would have us doing.  
Ken Takenaka  
Put logically like that, I guess it would sound foolish to give in to her desires at this stage…  
Riko Hisakawa  
Suddenly, everyone went from a full-on panic to being calm and motivated. Yoshiko’s speeches can really have an effect on people…  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
What about you, Riko?  
Riko Hisakawa  
You know I’m behind you 110%, Yoshiko! There’s no way we can lose with you on our side!  
Izumi Tachibana  
ALRIGHT, LET’S KICK SOME BEAR ASS!  
Hanako Minami  
I don’t know why everyone’s fine all of a sudden, but I guess I can try my best… just don’t expect much.  
Yuuki Inoue  
It looks like everyone’s in agreement, then.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Good! First thing tomorrow morning, we’ll meet in the cafeteria and make a plan for stopping this. Everyone make sure to sleep soundly tonight!  
Airi Kotone  
Yeah, I think that’s for the best right now.  
Miyako Saito  
Do you need help getting back to your room, Airi? You seemed so sick before.  
Airi Kotone  
[smiling] No, I’m actually fine this time. I feel a lot better after having Yoshiko cheer us all up.  
[fades to black]  
Riko Hisakawa  
And just like that, everyone left the conference room smiling. Even though we had just received some terrible news, Yoshiko managed to keep us moving forward. As I went back to my room, I knew that everything would work out in the end now with her as our leader. But there was also that nagging feeling far down in my consciousness. What if Junko got what she wanted? What if we couldn’t hold on to Yoshiko’s hope and gave in to the despair Junko had planned for us? But I wouldn’t allow that! Just like Yoshiko, Airi, and everyone else, I wouldn’t give up without a fight! And no matter what happened, I wouldn’t let my friends down for anything. That was the promise I made to myself as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 

[Monokuma Theater]  
[Suit Monokuma holding Plush Monokuma is sitting in a chair, up on a stage with red curtains on either side. Butterflies are in the top left corner, and a book is flapping open and shut on the bottom right corner of the stage]

 

Monokuma  
Everyone always talks about their friends like they’re some big deal. “My best friend did that,” and “My girlfriend did this,” and “All my friends are so great all the time!” But what about your enemies, you know? They do just as much work to get your attention, sometimes even more, but you never appreciate their efforts for what they are. When your enemies start throwing things in class and blame it on you, you don’t say “They sure did a great job tricking me this time!” when you get detention! You just moan and groan and pretty much act completely self-entitled! Give your enemies a break for a change! Try taking them out for ice cream and a soda, give them a pat on the back and tell them what a good job they’ve done! Maybe then you’d have less enemies to begin with!

 

[black screen]  
Loudspeaker  
[DING DONG DING DONG]  
[announcement monitor]  
Minikuma  
Attention students! The Hope’s Peak Academy student council has an announcement to make! Goooood Morning, everyone! It is now 7 AM. Rise and shine!  
[riko’s dorm bg]  
Riko Hisakawa  
Morning again. The time we’re supposed to wake up, at least. I need to go to the cafeteria and meet the others.  
\--  
[Riko gets up by herself and goes into the hallway, with Hanako, Souta & Ryouta present]  
[talking to hanako]  
Hanako Minami  
[holder her head] Ohhh… I thought I had these headaches because everyone was being so obnoxious, but it’s that stupid bear’s disease…  
Riko Hisakawa  
Don’t worry, we’ll all be getting better soon.  
Hanako Minami  
[mad] Easy for you to say… You probably feel fine.  
Riko Hisakawa  
That’s not the point. I mean as long as-  
Hanako Minami  
[mad] Uh huh. Preach preach, I get it. Can we just go eat now before my head splits in half?   
[holding her head] Oh, it’s probably louder in there…  
Riko Hisakawa  
Is she really trying her hardest after all?  
[talking to souta]  
Souta Kagome  
Yesterday it was just the one girl, but now it seems like half of us are being seriously affected by this thing.  
Riko Hisakawa  
I still feel okay, though… So maybe it isn’t as bad as she says it’ll be…  
Souta Kagome  
You’re right. Even though some of us can barely stand right now, I feel as fine as I did when I came to school on Sunday. Maybe with that in mind, our natural immune systems will solve everything.   
Riko Hisakawa  
Let’s not hedge all our bets on that, though. Some of us are still gonna need a lot of help.  
Souta Kagome  
[smiling] Wasn’t it an order to be more optimistic?  
Riko Hisakawa  
[surprised] Th-There’s a difference between optimism and stupidity, you know!  
Souta Kagome  
[smiling] Tsk, what would the rest of our group think if they heard you say that, now?  
Riko Hisakawa  
I’m only saying we need to be careful!  
Souta Kagome  
[turning his back] Settle down, I’m joking. Let’s go join the others, already. [leaves scene]  
Riko Hisakawa  
He’s not very good at the whole “being friendly” thing yet...  
[talking to ryouta]  
Ryouta Tsukino  
[sneezing] Achoo!  
[sad] Aw man, this is the worst.  
Riko Hisakawa  
You’re not feeling good either?  
Ryouta Tsukino  
Nah, I’ve had a cold since last night. I thought this was gonna be a stomach thing. What kind of bacteria *achoo* is different depending on the person?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Well, she did say it was a rare bacteria.  
Ryouta Tsukino  
I wish it was rarer and we had never found it.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Hey, we could have been infected with worse things. She did say it wasn’t fatal.  
Ryouta Tsukino  
Yeah, I guess. It’s just, usually when I get sick I’d just run things off, y’know? But I can’t do that down here.   
[depressed] This is seriously starting to *achoo* bum me out.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Well, if we do what Yoshiko says and stay optimistic, things’ll work out, right?  
Ryouta Tsukino  
Yeah, I know, but I don’t think my optimism is enough for this. Maybe everyone else needs to give a bit more?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Yeah, I’m sure that’s it…  
Ryouta Tsukino  
[determined] You’ll have to motivate everyone to be better than me.   
[sad] *achoo* I’m counting on you.  
Riko Hisakawa  
[awkward smile] That’s the spirit…  
Ryouta Tsukino  
*ACHOO*  
Riko Hisakawa  
Ok, that’s starting to get gross…  
\--  
[Inside the cafeteria, everyone present but Airi]  
Riko Hisakawa  
I stepped into the room, expecting everyone to be seated around the table, eating food and getting along. Instead…  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Chouko, for the last time, I said NO!  
Chouko Moto  
She wanted drastic, let’s give her drastic! I don’t hear you coming up with anything better!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
That’s too drastic! We’re already getting sick, that’ll only make it worse! Now please, just drop it!  
Riko Hisakawa  
What are they…  
Chouko Moto  
Oh, that’s ridiculous, I feel fine! Besides, this room is spotless, you could eat off the floor. There’s no way you’d get sick from exposure in here.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Oh…   
Acata Suzuki  
[angry but smiling] Not that I’m even entertaining the prospect, but do you honestly believe that will even have a chance of working? Or are you just being a pervert?  
Ume Shimoda  
If this really is what Junko meant, though, I appreciate Chouko taking one for the team. I wouldn’t be caught dead acting so… lewd in public.  
Yori Yamaguchi  
[blushing] I think I might need to go to the freezer for a minute…  
Miyako Saito  
[eyes closed] I can’t hear you, I can’t hear you, I’m not even here right now! I’m totally alone and nobody's saying anything weird!  
Chouko Moto  
You’re all wimps. It’s nothing compared to what I would be willing to do to get out of here. Do you all want to stay here forever?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[losing patience] Chouko….  
Ken Takenaka  
I… don’t think Junko will be letting us outside for something like that.  
Chouko Moto  
[suspicious] You may be right. If I was close to guessing, she’d probably be here to tell us...  
Izumi Tachibana  
[smiling] Hey, I have an idea! If that isn’t drastic enough, what if there were 2 girls instead of just 1?  
Chouko Moto  
Oh, you have a point, that is significantly more drastic!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[annoyed] She does not have a point!  
Riko Hisakawa  
I nominate Yoshiko.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[mad] DON’T ENCOURAGE THEM!  
Riko Hisakawa  
[awkward smile] Oops, sorry!  
I’m not sorry…  
Gorou Yukimura  
What the hell is even happening right now?  
Osamu Himura  
[blushing]...  
Ume Shimoda  
[contemplating] Actually, now that I think about it, wouldn’t 2 guys be more drastic?  
Souta Kagome  
H-Hey, let’s not get carried away, now.  
Chouko Moto  
She’s right. Ryouta, Yuuki, get on it.  
Ryouta Tsukino  
[worried] Why us specifically?  
Hanako Minami  
[mad] There’s no way Yuuki would do to that!   
[worried] There’s no way you’d do that, right, Yuuki?  
Yuuki Inoue  
I don’t… really think that’ll be necessary…  
Hanako Minami  
[mad] See!? Now knock it off right now!  
Chouko Moto  
[annoyed] *sigh* If you want anything done, you need to do it yourself.   
[smiling] Alright, boys, get over here!  
Ryouta Tsukino  
H-Hey! Stay back!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[mad] That’s it! We are going to have a serious talk about this! Come on, Chouko!  
Izumi Tachibana  
[sly smile] Privately, eh?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[furious] NO! SHUT UP!  
Riko Hisakawa  
I don’t know, she could be on to something here...  
Yoshiko gave me an offensive glare as she grabbed Chouko’s arm and started to lead her out of the room.  
Chouko Moto  
Oh, come on, it’s at least worth a try!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
No. [leaves scene]   
Chouko Moto  
You try and help around here and this is what you get... [leaves scene]  
Miyako Saito  
[closed eyes] I can’t see, I can’t hear, I can’t see, I can’t-  
Gorou Yukimura  
Miyako, she’s gone.  
Miyako Saito  
Huh? Oh, good.  
Riko Hisakawa  
[cheery] Good morning, everyone! How are you today?  
Hanako Minami  
[mad] Don’t act all innocent! You were encouraging her to do those terrible things!  
Riko Hisakawa  
[awkward smile] What was I doing? Sorry, I didn’t quite hear you.  
[cheery] Hey, Yuuki! How’s it going?  
Yuuki Inoue  
Last night we agreed on fighting back against Junko, not doing any weird thing we think of for even the smallest chance of escaping. That’s exactly what she wants us to do.  
Hanako Minami  
She had no right to call on Yuuki like that! He isn’t some kind of… of deviant like she is!  
Ryouta Tsukino  
She called on me, too.  
Hanako Minami  
[neutral] …  
Ryouta Tsukino  
That’s okay, I’m sure you’ll remember next time, right?  
Hanako Minami  
I’m not going to let her do something like that to Yuuki again!  
Gorou Yukimura  
Calm down, nothing even happened.  
Hanako Minami  
It could have if someone didn’t stop her!  
Izumi Tachibana  
No offense, but what else are we gonna do? I’m not just gonna wait to die down here. And even if she doesn’t let us out, we might as well have fun while we can.  
Hanako Minami  
[mad] That was not fun!  
Riko Hisakawa  
We’re not gonna die. We have plenty of food, and it’s only a matter of time before someone finds us down here.  
Ryouta Tsukino  
W-What about the disease?  
Acata Suzuki  
There’s still a chance the whole thing was a bluff! Airi might have gotten a cold and she used it to scare us, is all.  
Ryouta Tsukino  
[worried] I dunno, my nose has been running all day. I was fine before we got here, but now I feel like crap.  
Acata Suzuki  
Probably just the placebo effect.  
Hanako Minami  
I don’t feel good either. My head was already throbbing, but this is just making it worse.  
Osamu Himura  
[worried] M-mind racing… pulse quickened...  
Yori Yamaguchi  
And I may have been having some cramps this morning, but I think I’m starting to feel better now, so-  
Ume Shimoda  
[surprised] Wait, you’re sick, too? And you were about to go touch all our food!?  
Yori Yamaguchi  
B-But all of us got infected, so what’s the difference?  
Ume Shimoda  
[mad] You’re not going into the kitchen, Yori!  
Yori Yamaguchi  
Aww, why not!?  
Ken Takenaka  
[worried] She’s right. If it turns out this disease is contagious, you could force some of us to catch it twice, which would double its effects.  
Gorou Yukimura  
That isn’t how that works…  
Ken Takenaka  
In a few rare cases, it is indeed the case! And this disease is a rare one, so-  
Gorou Yukimura  
[confused] No, really, that’s not how diseases function. Once you have something in your blood, you’re actually less-  
Ken Takenaka  
[intense concentration] ARE YOU QUESTIONING THE KNOWLEDGE OF THE ULTIMATE GENIUS OF HOPE’S PEAK ACADEMY!?  
Gorou Yukimura  
[surprised] …Whatever, man.  
Yori Yamaguchi  
Woah, if that’s the case I guess I really shouldn’t be cooking, huh?  
Ken Takenaka  
[smug] Indeed. Glad I could be of some help.  
Riko Hisakawa  
What about everyone else?   
Souta Kagome  
The rest of us feel fine. It seems this disease may be acting slower in a few cases.  
Acata Suzuki  
[warm smile] Or maybe the dumber kids are just tricking themselves into being sick.  
Hanako Minami  
[furious] ...excuse me?  
Yuuki Inoue  
Hey, enough! It’s totally possible that it’s just working faster on some of us, that’s all!  
Ryouta Tsukino  
[sad] Aww, man! How come I got stuck with getting sick while you guys all got to stay fine?   
[worried] Not that I wish one of you had gotten sick instead, that would have been terrible! It’s just I don’t-  
Ume Shimoda  
Thank you, Ryouta, that’s enough.  
Ryouta Tsukino  
But I wasn’t finished apologizing…  
Izumi Tachibana  
Hey, maybe only a few of us got infected! If only some of us get sick, that means the rest can keep trying to bust out, right?  
Gorou Yukimura  
Yeah, but that still leaves half of us unable to move! That’s not a good thing!  
Izumi Tachibana  
Yeah, but, like, the half with the shitty luck, so…  
Miyako Saito  
[mad] Don’t talk about your classmates like that! If you were the one who was sick, we wouldn’t be calling you shitty!   
Izumi Tachibana  
[awkward smile] I didn’t mean I want them to be sick… It’s just better them than me.  
Miyako Saito  
[mad] What!?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Hey, we can’t start fighting now! Not after what Yoshiko said!   
Miyako Saito  
[grumpy] ...  
Souta Kagome  
Speaking of which…  
Chouko Moto  
[enters scene]You didn’t have to be so harsh about it, you know.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[enters scene]Don’t complain, I’m only looking out for everyone’s best interests.  
Acata Suzuki  
So, are we done fooling around now? We’re here to make a plan, right?  
Yori Yamaguchi  
Yeah, being sick is dumb. Can we get out of here already so I can see a doctor or something?  
Yuuki Inoue  
I don’t really think it’s gonna be that easy.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
We are going to find a way out of this. And soon. Riko, could you do me a favor and go get Airi? If we’re going to come up with a decent plan, she should be involved, too.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Okay, no problem.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[upset] We’ll discuss your comment from before after we’re done with breakfast.  
Riko Hisakawa  
[awkward smile] Ehehe… Okay.  
Ken Takenaka  
[smug] No worries, everyone. With me here, we’ll be able to formulate a foolproof plan in minutes.  
Izumi Tachibana  
Isn’t that what you’ve spent the last 3 days doing, though?  
Ken Takenaka  
[annoyed] Shut up.  
\--

 

[examining Airi’s dorm room door]Riko Hisakawa  
*knock knock* Hey, Airi, are you in there!?  
…  
Airi?  
The door’s locked and no one’s answering. She must be somewhere else.  
[Riko continues checking various rooms for a while until she tries the communal bathrooms]  
[entering WC]Riko Hisakawa  
[screen blacks]  
I thought that we had it bad before, but I had no idea. I had helped my dad with police work all the time, I thought I knew what horror was. But until I stepped into that room I had no idea…  
[shot of one of the bathroom stalls, with airi’s feet dangling above the ground inside. The air is filled with green clouds]  
[disgusted] DEAR LORD! FUCK! WHAT IS THAT!?  
???  
ohhhhhhh…..  
Riko Hisakawa  
[scared] Ai-Airi? Is that you? What happened? Are you alive!?  
???  
uuuuuggghhhhh…  
Riko Hisakawa  
Did… Did Yori leave rotten meat around again!? What… What could possibly be causing that awful-  
???  
Just shut up. Please…  
[Airi hops off the toilet and slowly stumbles out of the stall]  
Airi Kotone  
[green] Oh… Oh god… just give me a minute.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Airi, thank goodness! I was worried that if you stayed in there any longer you’d have suffocated!  
Airi Kotone  
[confused] …  
Riko Hisakawa  
Where is it, then? Where’s it hiding!?  
Airi Kotone  
What are you talking about…?  
Riko Hisakawa  
The demon, of course! The stench demon that’s causing that awful odor! That’s the only explanation for something so foul haunting such a young girl like you!  
Airi Kotone  
[mad] …   
Are you done?  
Riko Hisakawa  
No, wait, one more. I have to admit your plan to escape through the sewage system was pretty risky, but who could have guessed that failure could have resulted in-  
Airi Kotone  
[mad] Please. Just stop.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Right, sorry.   
I thought you said you were feeling better last night.  
Airi Kotone  
I only said that to make everyone feel better! It’s not just my stomach anymore, it’s everything. My head, my chest, even my joints hurt. I couldn’t possibly feel worse right now.  
Minikuma  
[fast entrance]DON’T COUNT YOUR CHICKENS BEFORE THEY’RE BASKETS!  
Airi Kotone  
[sick] Ohhh, please just go away.  
Riko Hisakawa  
That wasn’t even close to being right. And even if you had said it properly, it doesn’t really apply to-  
Minikuma  
Why don’t you make like a tree and be quiet for a change!?  
Riko Hisakawa  
That wasn’t right either.  
Airi Kotone  
Listen, I know Yoshiko wanted me to come this morning, but I can’t. I couldn't even make it back to my room when I tried.  
Minikuma  
Hey, whatcha talkin’ about? Secret plans? Can I get in on some of this?  
Riko Hisakawa  
No, piss off!  
Airi Kotone  
Oh! [leaves scene]  
Riko Hisakawa  
She ran back into the stall as quick as he legs would carry her.  
Airi, are you okay?  
Airi Kotone  
[offscreen] What!? No! Now leave!  
Riko Hisakawa  
[worried] Are you sure there’s no way that-  
Airi Kotone  
[offscreen] LEAVE!  
Riko Hisakawa  
[sweating] Oky doky, come on, Monokuma.  
Minikuma  
Oh, oh! There’s no way I’d anger someone with that kind of power level! I’m outta here!  
[Both Riko and the Monokuma leave the restroom and stand in the hallway]  
Riko Hisakawa  
Damn, she’s gotten a lot worse. I thought maybe Acata was right and that Junko was lying just to get us nervous, but there was no way something like that was stress-induced. If this is really happening, we need to get serious about this escape plan.  
Minikuma  
Boy, she is a totally different character when she’s upset, huh?   
Riko Hisakawa  
Go away, I’m busy.  
Minikuma  
Hm? But I came down here because I have a special offer just for you! It’s a one-of-a-kind deal from a one-of-a-kind guy, you know!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Not interested.  
Minikuma  
Hey, come on!  
[fades to black]  
Riko Hisakawa  
Even though I completely ignored his pleading, he followed me back to the cafeteria and bugged me the entire time. I sorta wanted to kick him down the hall, but I figured I’d get in trouble with Junko if I did that, and if this bacteria was just the experiment, I didn’t wanna know what punishment was.  
\--  
[Back in the cafeteria]  
Riko Hisakawa  
I’m back…  
Minikuma  
And I’m here, too! Good morning, every-  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Riko, where’s Airi?  
Minikuma  
Hey! I was talking!  
Riko Hisakawa  
She said she won’t be able to leave the bathroom. She seemed pretty sick.  
Minikuma  
On the bright side, the smell isn’t leaking out into the rest of the building, so it’s okay to just leave her there!  
Miyako Saito  
Leave us alone, you cheap Pokémon rip-off! This is all your fault and no one wants to look at you!  
Minikuma  
But if I leave now, I’ll be out of the loop. I want to be part of the secret meeting.  
Ken Takenaka  
We aren’t going to stand for espionage right now! Beat it!  
Ume Shimoda  
It’s not like it matters. With those cameras everywhere, she already knows about everything we do.  
Ken Takenaka  
[shocked] Wh-What!? We’ve been compromised this whole time?  
Gorou Yukimura  
You’re bad at paying attention, aren’t you?  
Minikuma  
You don’t gotta treat me like a reject! I’ll be totally cool and won’t tell Mommakuma a single word. You have my promise! Just let me be a member of your group!  
Acata Suzuki  
But all you’re going to do is make dumb jokes every two minutes. You won’t make any useful contributions whatsoever.  
Minikuma  
Huh!? That isn’t true at all! Really, I’ll be as quiet as a mouse! I won’t speak unless spoken to!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
He isn’t going to leave, so can we all just ignore him, please?  
Minikuma  
Hooray! Our leader says I get to stay!  
Ken Takenaka  
[aside] ‘Leader’ may be a bit of a stretch…   
Izumi Tachibana  
What’s the point of this, anyway? We already know we can’t break out, so what good’s a plan gonna do?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
We can talk to her. If we can think of a common ground, we’ll be able to make a deal.  
Minikuma  
I can already tell ya that won’t work! Mommakuma is one stubborn bear, and getting her to change her mind is basically impossible.  
Acata Suzuki  
[annoyed but smiling] What was that about being quiet, again?  
Yori Yamaguchi  
Isn’t he right though? I mean, there’s no way I’m talking to her.  
Riko Hisakawa  
If anyone can get Junko to let us out, it’s Yoshiko. Negotiating is her talent, remember?  
Ume Shimoda  
Still, relying on her entirely wouldn’t be bright. We have other talents that could prove useful.  
Ken Takenaka  
[excited] Ah, yes! With my genius, we-  
Ume Shimoda  
Not you.  
Ken Takenaka  
[depressed] …  
Ume Shimoda  
If it’s someone of questionable stability we’re dealing with, wouldn’t the skills of a psychologist be of some use?  
Gorou Yukimura  
I mean, give me a few more days and I could diagnose her mental state, I guess. But it isn’t like a recommendation to a clinic is going to do us any good.  
Ryouta Tsukino  
Couldn’t you give her some like, meds or something, though?  
Gorou Yukimura  
Oh sure, let me just call up the pharmacy and have them deliver their strongest stuff to the underground school prison with the big metal door.   
[amazed] Oh no, wait, that’s fucking stupid!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Well, then you can at least help the rest of us from worsening, right?   
Gorou Yukimura  
[annoyed] Tch- Psychologists and therapists aren’t the same goddamn thing!  
Hanako Minami  
What about everyone else’s talents? It isn’t like skateboards or haikus are going to get us out of here…  
Izumi Tachibana  
They might! What do you know!? Shut your hole, planty!  
Osamu Himura  
I… concede to the former...  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Stop it! I’m sure all of us can help in our own ways. Some just more subtle than others.   
[wondering] For example, Yuuki’s skill requires him to be incredibly detail-oriented, so he may notice things the rest of us wouldn’t.  
Yuuki Inoue  
[worried] I wouldn’t say that’s totally useful, really, but if you say so.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Try looking around one more time, and tell us if you notice anything, alright? It could end up being a serious help.  
Ken Takenaka  
Aren’t we forgetting someone?  
Souta Kagome  
Yes, that’s right, we still don’t know what Acata could contribute.  
Ken Takenaka  
[mad] …  
Acata Suzuki  
[annoyed but smiling] I thought I made it clear we aren’t having that discussion. It doesn’t have any aspects that could help us out of here, so drop it.  
Chouko Moto  
What’s wrong, feeling a little inadequate compared to the rest of us? It’s okay, Miyako’s here too, so you don’t need to feel quite as worthless as you probably are.  
Miyako Saito  
That was rude…  
Acata Suzuki  
Oh, that’s not my problem. Exact opposite, actually. I don’t think you people deserve to be graced with the knowledge.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Oh great, everyone’s fighting again.  
Hey, Yoshiko, I’m not sure this is going to work.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[repressing anger] …  
Riko Hisakawa  
Uh, Yoshiko?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Ken, come over here.  
Ken Takenaka  
Me? Oh, of course, me! I am of great use to-  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Listen. You’re the only one here who can do it so I need you to put all of your focus into this task, alright?  
Ken Takenaka  
[excited] And what is this monumental task?   
[smug] Let me guess, I’m to carefully calculate the density of the walls and find a weak point! Or am I going to be examining some of the sick ones’ blood so that I can find a cure for this bacteria? Or I’ll-  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
The laptop. We need it working as soon as possible. If we can fix that, all of our problems go away at once.  
Ken Takenaka  
The…? Oh, that. Are you sure you can’t get someone less important to work on such menial labor? With my mind-  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
You’ll be able to finish the job sooner than anyone, I agree.   
Ken Takenaka  
That’s… not quite where I was going with that…   
[smiling] But it’s hard to argue such a valid point. I shall agree to take on this task… for now.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[turning away] Good. We’re done here. [leaves scene]  
Riko Hisakawa  
Ah- Yoshiko, wait!  
She left right after saying that. She looked kinda mad.  
Gorou Yukimura  
[suspicious] What’s her problem?  
Souta Kagome  
Be quiet. There’s no problem, we’ve just concluded our meeting.There’s no reason to stay here anymore.  
Yori Yamaguchi  
[worried] But she didn’t eat breakfast or anything. If people are getting sick, doesn’t she need to keep her energy up and stuff?  
Acata Suzuki  
Who cares? That just leaves more food for us, right?  
Miyako Saito  
[worried] Do you think she’s okay, Riko?  
Riko Hisakawa  
I don’t know. I’ve never seen her act like this.  
Yuuki Inoue  
I’m probably gonna head out, too. I’ll take Yoshiko’s advice and give the place another once-over. Hanako, you coming?  
Hanako Minami  
I’ll be right there, just let me grab something for us to snack on!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Let us know if you find anything.  
Yuuki Inoue  
Don’t worry, we will. See you later. [leaves scene]  
Hanako Minami  
H-Hold on, I’m right behind you! [leaves scene]  
Minikuma  
Wow! And Monokuma was quiet the whole time, just like he said he would be! Am I great or what?  
Izumi Tachibana  
What.  
Minikuma  
I said am I great or what?  
Izumi Tachibana  
[mad] What!  
Minikuma  
I said am I great or what?  
Izumi Tachibana  
[furious] ARRRRRGH! SHUT UUUUUUP!  
Minikuma  
Well, I’ll be on my way! Thanks for all the info, guys!  
Souta Kagome  
Wait, what!?  
Izumi Tachibana  
Don’t start…!  
Minikuma  
See ya later, dweebs![leaves scene]  
Yori Yamaguchi  
Well, if everyone’s done being weird, I’ll go get breakfast ready!  
Ume Shimoda  
I thought I told you you’re not allowed in there.  
Yori Yamaguchi  
But… but…!  
Chouko Moto  
Don’t worry, I’ll make us something.  
Acata Suzuki  
Try not to burn it this time.  
Chouko Moto  
[threateningly] If you don’t like my cooking you can always eat my-  
Riko Hisakawa  
Chouko! Just go get the food!  
Chouko Moto  
[threateningly] …  
Miyako Saito  
I’m not so hungry right now...  
Riko Hisakawa  
I know what you mean, but starving isn’t going to do us any good.  
Miyako Saito  
I know…  
[fade to black]  
Riko Hisakawa  
I sat and ate my food without talking much. Everyone seemed to be at least trying to work together, but no one was getting along. Now even Yoshiko was mad. By the time I finished eating and went back to my room, I felt pretty hopeless.  
\--  
[Riko’s dorm]  
Riko Hisakawa  
Junko said that becoming better friends isn’t actually what’s going to get us out of here like Yoshiko thought. Still, I don’t have much else to do. I should make sure we’re all getting along regardless of that.  
[A/V room]  
Riko Hisakawa  
This is where Ken was supposed to be, but he’s not here. Um…  
Souta Kagome  
[entering scene] You. What are you doing in here all by yourself?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Uh, nothing, I guess? Not anymore, at least.  
Souta Kagome  
Well, unlike you, I’m actually doing something useful.  
Yoshiko explained to me that the easiest way to get all of us out of here is through team-building exercises. I’m here suggest we do that.  
Riko Hisakawa  
[awkward smile] Oh. Okay, then, I guess?  
I didn’t expect anyone else to be going around doing this. I guess it will get done faster now, though…  
[fade to black]  
Riko Hisakawa  
Souta and I had an uncomfortable dialogue...  
[back in the A/V room]  
Souta Kagome  
I’m sure this is the part where I do this, so here.  
Obtained Bike Helmet  
Riko Hisakawa  
Uh… Thanks? I think?  
I already had this…  
Souta Kagome  
[smug] So, the Ultimate Marksman… Surely an asset to your family, I assume.  
Riko Hisakawa  
What do you mean?  
Souta Kagome  
Your father is with the police, is he not?  
[accusatory] And you’ll be following in his footsteps.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Uhh… maybe? I mean, probably not?  
Souta Kagome  
[shocked] Wh-what? But how else would your talent go to good use!?  
[suspicious] You’re not planning on joining the yakuza, are you?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Obviously not!  
Souta Kagome  
Oh, of course, though. Then you’ll be using it for sport, then? Joining Ryouta in representing our country perhaps?  
Riko Hisakawa  
I just, I dunno, I don’t really want to use my talent. Just because you’re good at something doesn’t mean you have to do it. I don’t like my talent.  
Souta Kagome  
[annoyed] Hmph, if that was your attitude, you should have turned down the offer to come here.  
Riko Hisakawa  
[mad] What’s that supposed to mean?  
Souta Kagome  
There’s a waiting list for Hope’s Peak Academy, you know. No one forced you to come here, and I’m sure the 2nd best marksman would have jumped at the opportunity. Your nonchalance about it is, frankly, disgraceful.  
Riko Hisakawa  
W-well, I like the school. I wouldn’t have met any of my friends without coming here. I’m glad to have the opportunity, just…  
Souta Kagome  
But you refuse to use it. It’s sad, but I guess some of us just don’t want to use what we’re given. Hmph, don’t let me influence you, though. I’m sure you’ll live a long and fulfilling life as a fast food attendant or whatever it is you do when you shirk your destiny.  
Riko Hisakawa  
I don’t have to explain myself to this guy. Plenty of people aren’t looking forward to using their talents. Like Acata for instance…  
Oh god, am I like Acata?  
Ugh, I hate feeling like I learned something about myself from Souta.  
\--  
[Riko’s dorm]  
???  
*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*  
Riko! Open up, please!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Who is that? It sounds like someone might be in trouble!  
[Riko rushes up and opens the door]  
Miyako Saito  
[enters scene][scared]...  
Riko Hisakawa  
[worried] Miyako? What is it, it sounded like-  
Miyako Saito  
[scared] It’s Airi! You need to come help!  
Riko Hisakawa  
[scared] What’s wrong with Airi!? Did something bad happen?  
Miyako Saito  
She collapsed! I panicked and didn’t know what to do! You can help, right!? You need to!  
Riko Hisakawa  
What!? Is she still in the bathroom!?  
Miyako Saito  
[scared] Yes! What-What do we do!?  
Riko Hisakawa  
[determined] I’ll help, just follow me!  
\--  
[The both run out into the hallway]  
Miyako Saito  
[worried] We need to hurry! I don’t know what’s wrong, what if she’s hurt!?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Airi’s in the bathroom. We need to get there immediately!  
\--  
[after entering the communal restrooms, the screen fades to black and reopens on airi laying facedown on the bathroom floor]  
Riko Hisakawa  
When we opened the door, we saw her lying face-down on the ground, out cold. Right away, Miyako ran over and kneeled next to her.  
Miyako Saito  
Riko, what do we do? I can’t get her to wake up!  
Riko Hisakawa  
We need to take her someplace she can rest! Help me get her up, we’ll take her to my room!  
Miyako Saito  
Are you sure it’s okay to move her!? I heard on TV you shouldn’t move some sick people!  
Riko Hisakawa  
What? Forget that! It has to be better than leaving her here! Come on, you get her left, I’ll get her right.  
[fade to black]  
Miyako and I lifted her up and carried her back to my dorm. Miyako was practically hyperventilating the entire way back. She was so panicky that she almost dropped Airi twice. However, we did manage to get her there without hurting her any more than she already was.  
[back in Riko’s dorm. Miyako is present and Airi is seen laying on the bed]  
Riko Hisakawa  
There, at least she’s not on the bathroom floor now.  
Miyako Saito  
[worried] Is she going to be okay? She’s still breathing, right!?  
Riko Hisakawa  
She’s just tired, Miyako. Let her sleep for a bit.  
Miyako Saito  
[with tears] But what if- But-  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[enters scene] [worried] What the hell is all this yelling!?  
Miyako Saito  
[crying] AIRIGOTSICKANDI’MWORRIEDI’MSORRYIJUSTDON’TKNOWHOWTO-  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Can we try this in a language humans speak, please?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Airi collapsed and Miyako’s panicking. We brought her here so she can rest.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[worried] Collapsed!? What do you mean, what happened?  
Miyako Saito  
[with tears] She’s way too sick to stay down here! Where’s Junko!? If you’re going to get her to let us out, do it now! We can’t let her stay like this!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[worried] Miyako, I-  
Riko Hisakawa  
She’s right, Yoshiko. You’re the only one who can talk to her. If Airi gets any worse, she’ll need to go to the hospital.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[overwhelmed] I know! I need to think first, is all. You can’t make an argument by charging into it blindly!  
Miyako Saito  
There’s no time to think! What if-  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[mad] Do you want to do it, then!?  
Riko Hisakawa  
[worried] Yoshiko, come on, she’s just-  
Miyako Saito  
[mad] Maybe I should! It’s better than sitting around doing nothing!  
Airi Kotone  
[sick] You two should stop fighting…  
Miyako Saito  
[scared] A-Airi!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Airi slowly got off the bed and stood up on shaky legs in between Yoshiko and Miyako.  
Airi, you need to lay down, you might faint again!  
Airi Kotone  
If you guys are arguing like this, what’s everyone else going to think?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
...  
Miyako Saito  
Airi, you need to rest, please.  
Airi Kotone  
I’m not laying back down until both of you make up! Even if we can’t escape right now, even if we get sick, arguing isn’t going to get us anywhere! Things are already bad, and making enemies of each other is only going to make things worse.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[calm] I’m sorry for losing my temper. It won’t happen again.  
Miyako Saito  
…  
Airi Kotone  
Miyako, please?  
Miyako Saito  
[with tears] I was just scared. I didn’t mean to yell. Sorry.  
Airi Kotone  
There, was that so hard? Now just… give me a minute… I…  
[sprite descends on screen]  
Riko Hisakawa  
Airi fell over and landed on her knees next to the bed. She looked like she was about to pass out again.  
Miyako Saito  
[scared] Airi!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Get her back onto the bed!  
Airi Kotone  
[weary] I’m fine, really.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
You’re not. Just take it easy. You two take care of her for a bit, I’m going to go have a conversation with Monokuma.  
Riko Hisakawa  
And as if they were waiting for Yoshiko to say that, as soon as she was finished talking the loudspeaker went off.  
Loudspeaker  
[DING DONG DING DONG]  
[announcement monitor]  
Minikuma  
Attention students! The Hope’s Peak Academy student council has an announcement to make! We are holding an emergency assembly in the A/V room. Attendance is mandatory, even for the sickies, so don’t even think about skipping! See you sooooon!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Looks like we’re all going to be talking to her.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
The A/V room? Why there? The conference room is for meetings, why pick anywhere else?  
Miyako Saito  
[worried] Did she say everyone!? But, Airi can’t-  
Airi Kotone  
I can go… just give me a hand, alright?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Here, let me help. Riko, get the door for us.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Alright, right behind you.  
\--  
[They go out into the hallway. Yori, Chouko, and Minikuma are present for optional dialogue]  
Riko Hisakawa  
When I opened the door, Miyako and Yoshiko slowly helped Airi down the hall and over to the A/V room. Whatever Monokuma wanted this time, it better be important.  
[if yori is talked to]  
Yori Yamaguchi  
[sad] Why the hell do we need to do these every night? Hasn’t she done enough?  
Riko Hisakawa  
I can’t tell what she’s trying to do anymore. I feel like she’s just trying to mess with our heads.  
Yori Yamaguchi  
[terrified] What if it’s something even worse this time? What if she hid a bomb somewhere? What if there’s a serial killer hiding out somewhere? What if-  
Riko Hisakawa  
Stop being so paranoid, you might give her ideas.  
Yori Yamaguchi  
Paranoid? I’m just being precautionary. At this point anything could happen. I’m just preparing myself mentally. If I think of a bunch of things that are worse before we hear this, it won’t seem so bad, right?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Well, I guess that’s sort of optimistic.  
Yori Yamaguchi  
[excited] Oh, or I know! We’re all stuck in a virtual reality! That would be horrible!  
Riko Hisakawa  
You’re freaking me out, dude...  
[if chouko is talked to]  
Chouko Moto  
Why the hell do we have to meet in that dirty old room? It’s barely the size of a closet and there are cobwebs all over the place!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Your guess is as good as mine. Up until now, we’ve always been meeting in the conference room.  
Chouko Moto  
[mad] She’s just trying to piss me off at this point! If that filthy, two-toned skank makes me any madder I’m not going to be able to control myself.  
Riko Hisakawa  
It’s just a room, you’ll get over it. Shouldn’t you be more worried about what she’s going to tell us?  
Chouko Moto  
How could I possibly pay attention to that when I’m standing in what might as well be the inside of a dumpster!?  
Riko Hisakawa  
It isn’t that dirty in there!  
Chouko Moto  
Not yet. Once the 15 of you slobs are stuffed into that tight space, it’ll be complete and total squalor.  
Riko Hisakawa  
We’re not that dirty, either!  
Chouko Moto  
Yes. You are.   
[smiling] And you always will be. Now will you hurry up and get in there already? I’m trying to be last so that I can at least avoid physical contact as much as possible.  
Riko Hisakawa  
You could always go in first.  
Chouko Moto  
And risk you touching me? Don’t make me gag.  
Riko Hisakawa  
I don’t know why I keep trying with her…  
[if monokuma is talked to]  
Minikuma  
Hey, Riko, aren’t you supposed to be somewhere right now?   
[cheery] HURRY UP AND GET TO THE A/V ROOM!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Why are we going there instead of the conference room? It doesn’t make sense to switch the meeting place like this.  
Minikuma  
Hm? Oh, no reason, really. Just a hunch is all.  
Riko Hisakawa  
A hunch? About what?  
Minikuma  
Hey, hey, hey, who’s asking the questions here? Am I? Do these look like questions to you? Wouldn’t you say I’m asking the questions with all these questions I’m asking?  
?????  
Riko Hisakawa  
Junko can’t seem to decide if she wants to be horrifying or annoying. I can’t decide which one is worse.  
\--  
[Everyone slowly fills the A/V room]  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Here, Miyako, help her over to the desk.  
Airi Kotone  
It’s okay, I can make it…  
Miyako Saito  
Stop fighting it and let us help, Airi. Jeez, you’re so stubborn.  
Ume Shimoda  
[worried] Oh, dear, what happened to Airi?  
Riko Hisakawa  
She got sick and collapsed.  
Ken Takenaka  
[worried] It’s already that bad!?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
I can see you haven’t made any progress on this computer cord.  
Ken Takenaka  
[embarrassed] Huh? Oh, about that…  
Chouko Moto  
Who cares about any of that? Can we get this over with so I can go back to my nice, clean dorm?  
Acata Suzuki  
I’ve never met anyone before with such an attitude problem.  
Izumi Tachibana  
[furious] YEAH, RESPECT THE SICK, ASSHOLE!  
Chouko Moto  
Pots calling the kettle black, if you ask me.   
[smiling] Filthy, disgusting pots.  
Izumi Tachibana  
[mad] Don’t you fucking insult pots like that!  
Monokuma  
Anyway! I’m glad to see you all could make it! The change of venue wasn’t too much of a problem, I trust?  
Osamu Himura  
Our patience wears thin as the plucked lily withers in the harsh sunlight.  
Monokuma  
Neato! Anyone wanna translate for me?  
Gorou Yukimura  
It means hurry the fuck up so we can get on with our lives.  
Monokuma  
Oh, right, lives! That reminds me! That’s actually the reason I called you here! Take a look!  
Riko Hisakawa  
As she said that, the robot Monokuma came into the room and handed her a remote. She pointed it at the box TV and pressed a button, which made the screen flicker and start to fade into color.  
Miyako Saito  
[surprised] Huh? How’d you do that? That thing isn’t even plugged in!  
Monokuma  
It’s battery powered, of course! It doesn’t last long, but it gets the job done!  
Miyako Saito  
[depressed] Aww, you mean we could have used that game the entire time? That’s no fair at all!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Miyako.  
Miyako Saito  
[determined] Right, priorities. Sorry.  
Monokuma  
Please turn your attention to the tiny screen!  
[On the screen is a blue background and 2 groups of circles. the left circles are green and the right circles are red]  
Riko Hisakawa  
Once the picture was clear enough to make out, we could see some kind of diagram. Just looking at it, I couldn’t tell what it was supposed to be at all.  
Souta Kagome  
[confused] And what is this, exactly?  
Ryouta Tsukino  
Yeah, I don’t really get it. Did we really need another meeting for this?  
Monokuma  
Let me get there! You guys wouldn’t know patience if it murdered your parents! Do you want to hear the details about that icky bacteria you’ve all got or don’t ya?  
Hanako Minami  
The bacteria!?  
Ken Takenaka  
You brought us here so you could get rid of it, right? Is that it?  
Monokuma  
Upupu… Looks like I have your attention now. Everyone pipe down and let the talking bear explain it all!  
This diagram represents your insides! You see, the little green guys are the body’s defense system, and the red ones are the invading bacteria!  
[image changes to red and green circles colliding with one another]  
When the bacteria takes effect, the two sides go to vicious war, and your body is the battleground! Of course, it takes a long time for one side to emerge victorious over the others, so they trash the place in the meantime. And that’s how illnesses are born!  
Gorou Yukimura  
So? Shitty diagrams aside, we already knew that.   
[annoyed] Well, we should, anyway.   
What’s the point in explaining this now?  
Monokuma  
Yeah, about that. Funny thing, actually, you guys are gonna love it. That diagram shows the tests we did on the adult immune system.  
Miyako Saito  
[worried] Does… does that make a difference?  
Monokuma  
Well, it depends on the disease, actually. Sometimes it does, sometimes it doesn’t, sometimes the kids actually have a better time fighting it off, like with the chicken pox! Isn’t that interesting?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[mad] Does it make a difference NOW!?  
Monokuma  
Oh! Oh! Why the sudden hostility? I’m only trying to be helpful here and teach you something new! What kind of life would you have living in the dark all the time? You gotta know these things!  
Souta Kagome  
[mad] Either tell us right now or I’m going to take your rule book and shove it down your throat!  
Monokuma  
H-Hold on, now! Just a minute! There’s no way I could prepare myself to relay this kind of information all alone, that’s why I needed this video in the first place! No need for violence! Just look right there, see?  
[screen changes, looking the same only with green circles replaced by a smaller group of pink circles]  
We replaced the adult immune system with the child immune system for the next test we did. And, well, instead of an epic battle between good and evil, we got...  
[instead of transitioning to the 2 groups colliding, transition into red circles completely swallowing pink ones]  
Airi Kotone  
[terrified] That... doesn’t look good.  
Monokuma  
Yeah… That’s because it ain't!  
Riko Hisakawa  
[scared] But if that means what I think it means…  
Ryouta Tsukino  
[worried] Hey, you said this disease wasn’t fatal, right!? So, even if it gets bad, it’s not the end of the world, right?  
Monokuma  
Well, I guess I did say that, huh? Wow, that must really suck. Thinking you’re all gonna be totally fine and then getting a bombshell like this dropped on you? I can’t even imagine!  
Ken Takenaka  
[mad] What are you trying to say!?  
Monokuma  
As it turns out, my previous statements might have been less than true. In fact, it’s kind of the opposite of what I said before. Turns out, this disease is gonna wipe you all out!  
Riko Hisakawa  
… What!?  
Ume Shimoda  
[calm] Why should we believe you? If you were lying before, what makes anything you say credible now?  
Monokuma  
Hey! I wasn’t lying! I did my best with the information I had!  
Chouko Moto  
That doesn’t mean anything! You… You don’t have any proof, do you!? I don’t see an actual scientist in here right now, just a pile of shit in a bear suit!  
Monokuma  
Oh, come on, you can do better than that! You’re practically the Ultimate Insult Flinger, I thought you could come up with something that would really knock my socks off, not that generic, immature nonsense! What’s wrong, feeling a bit under the weather?  
Chouko Moto  
[worried] What!? No! I…  
Monokuma  
Besides, the proof is right here! Notice how the first people to get sick were the youngest ones?  
Yori Yamaguchi  
Huh? Hey, I don’t think I’m that young compared to these guys! Am I? Hey, Gorou, when’s your birthday?  
Yuuki Inoue  
[contemplative] That’s not her point. I think all of us have been feeling at least somewhat worse than usual, but Airi is almost bedridden at this point. She’s by far the youngest here, so it would make sense if Junko’s telling the truth.  
Acata Suzuki  
[mad but smiling] Don’t explain that like it’s a normal thing to say! Do you have any idea what kind of situation we’re in!?  
Yuuki Inoue  
[worried] But if she’s telling the truth, it isn't going to do us any good ignoring it!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[repressing anger] Yuuki, shut up.  
Yuuki Inoue  
[surprised] What!?  
Riko Hisakawa  
[worried] Yoshiko, are you okay?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[mad] Junko, you are going to give us the cure to this disease right now.  
Monokuma  
[sad] Aw, man, you were the only one calling me Monokuma, too. Can’t you go back to that?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[mad] I am not afraid to beat you within an inch of your life if you don’t quit playing these childish games right the fuck now.  
Riko Hisakawa  
[scared] Yoshiko, settle down! It’s not-  
Monokuma  
Oh, aren’t you? But the rules are pretty clear that if you try something like that, you’re not gonna like the outcome!  
Yuuki Inoue  
[worried] Yoshiko, if this disease is just the normal experiment, we don’t want to find out what her idea of punishment is!   
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[furious] You think I care about that? You think I’m just going to sit by and watch my friends slowly die while this bitch keeps laughing her ass off?  
Monokuma  
Wow, big words from someone who’s been doing just that this whole time! Go ahead, try me, I’m ready for ya!  
Riko Hisakawa  
[mad] Would you shut up!?   
[worried] Yoshiko, really, you don’t have to-  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[mad] Whatever she could do to me, it couldn’t be worse than what’s happening! Junko, this is your last warning.  
Monokuma  
You’re saying that if I don’t throw away this entire experiment and cure you guys right away that big ol’ Furious Fujioka is gonna hit me?   
[cheery] Well that’s just too bad, cuz there’s no way I’m making a deal like that! Go suck an egg!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[furious] DO YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE!?  
Monokuma  
A joke? Of course not! Jokes need punchlines to be funny, and I’m cracking up just looking at you! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
???  
*CLANK*  
Riko Hisakawa  
Izu threw her eHandbook at Monokuma, barely having missed a direct hit to her face.  
Monokuma  
Whoa, you narrowly avoided having to test Mr. Inoue’s punishment theories!   
Izumi Tachibana  
Fuck you.  
Monokuma  
[cheery] Good thing your skill is skating and not hitting the broad side of a barn, or you’d be in trouble right now!  
Izumi Tachibana  
Go to hell. [leaves scene]  
Riko Hisakawa  
Izu stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her.  
Monokuma  
So, anyone else wanna take a swing? Don’t let Izumi be the only one having any fun! I’ll tell you what, everyone gets one free hit in! I won’t even flinch!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[trembling] …  
Monokuma  
Aw, what’s wrong, not gonna pound my face in anymore? Did you lose your nerve or grow a brain?  
Chouko Moto  
[terrified] She’s not telling the truth. There’s no way any of this is true!  
Ume Shimoda  
[calm] Exactly. She’s trying to scare us and that’s it. I won’t be intimidated. Goodbye. [leaves]  
Monokuma  
Ugh, jeez! Why do you jerks keep accusing me of lying!? Do I need to cut one of you open and put you under a microscope for everyone to believe me? Then again, you could always just keep an eye on Short Stack over the next few days. If she lasts that long, that is!  
Airi Kotone  
...  
Miyako Saito  
[crying] Stop it! Just stop!  
Monokuma  
Well, if there aren’t any more questions, I guess I’ll be on my way! Unless anyone wanted to hit me? Anyone? No? Ah, you’re all a bunch of wussies. Welp, later! [fast exit]  
Airi Kotone  
…   
Miyako Saito  
[scared] She wasn’t telling the truth, right? She couldn’t have been. Right, Yoshiko, it has to be a lie!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[worried] I… I don’t know.  
Gorou Yukimura  
[scared] God dammit. This… god dammit.  
Airi Kotone  
...  
Acata Suzuki  
[inquisitive smile] So, what are we gonna do about it?  
Ken Takenaka  
[scared] What do you mean? What can we do?  
Acata Suzuki  
Something drastic, of course! That’s what she wants, after all!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Be quiet, Acata. If you’re just going to be an asshole all the time, could you just be quiet?  
Acata Suzuki  
Asshole or not, you know I’m right. It’s the only way. Once we figure out her conditions, all of this is over. So, what’s the most drastic thing you can think of?  
Riko Hisakawa  
[furious] I said shut up! That’s not going to get us anywhere!  
Chouko Moto  
And what, exactly, do you suggest we do? Wait it out and see if 5 of us are dead tomorrow before we decide we’re actually in danger!?  
Acata Suzuki  
My thoughts exactly. We either act now or risk lives. If you’d rather ignore everyone around you dropping like flies, though, be my guest.  
Airi Kotone  
…  
Riko Hisakawa  
[mad] All you’re doing is scaring everyone!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[overwhelmed] Would all of you just shut up so I can think!?  
Miyako Saito  
[terrified] Airi!  
Riko Hisakawa  
While everyone had been arguing, Airi had fallen off the desk chair. She was on her knees again when Miyako noticed.  
Yori Yamaguchi  
Crap, is she okay!?  
Miyako Saito  
[mad] Does it look like she’s okay!? Someone help me get her back to her room!  
Gorou Yukimura  
Why isn’t anyone helping!? Fuck it, I got her. Everyone get out of the way! Come on, Miyako, let’s get her back to her room. [leaves scene]  
Riko Hisakawa  
Gorou left the room with Airi on his back, followed by Miyako, who was once again going into hysterics.  
Acata Suzuki  
You see? How long until the rest of us are like that? We need to act.  
Ryouta Tsukino  
[worried] But what can we do about it? It’s not like we can stop this by ourselves, so unless someone can read Junko’s mind, we-   
Ken Takenaka  
[awkward smile] Wait, th-that’s it! We… We’ll just stop it ourselves, right? Yeah, I’m smart, I can find a cure. Right? Yeah.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Ken, we already talked about this, we need-  
Ken Takenaka  
[furious] WHAT YOU NEED TO DO IS STOP QUESTIONING ME! What are you, a professional yeller!? What do you even do!? I’m a genius, and I can fix this! And I will! NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY! [leaves scene]  
Riko Hisakawa  
Ken, wait!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[mad] Just let him go.   
Acata Suzuki  
At least he’s attempting to be useful.  
Yuuki Inoue  
[overwhelmed] This is so frustrating.  
Chouko Moto  
[mad] We’ve just been told we’re terminal and that’s your reaction? Frustrated?   
Yuuki Inoue  
[mad] I meant all of you! We’re in a bad position, and all you’re doing is bickering like children! If we can’t agree on something now, what’s the point of even talking?  
Acata Suzuki  
Good point. Chouko, do you want to leave these plebs and discuss how we’re surviving this clusterfuck?  
Chouko Moto  
[disgusted] Just because I’m not agreeing with them doesn’t mean I want to be associated with you, creep!  
Yuuki Inoue  
That’s not what I meant!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
No, Acata is right. There’s no point if we’re just going to argue. Just leave.  
Yuuki Inoue  
[mad] No! That isn’t-  
Hanako Minami  
[worried] Yuuki, maybe we should go. They’re not going to listen.  
Yuuki Inoue  
…  
Riko Hisakawa  
[worried] Yoshiko, you don’t really mean that, right? I mean, Acata doesn’t speak for every-  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Just drop it, Riko. We’ll figure something out, with or without their help.  
Osamu Himura  
Separated we are a dimming ember, yet together we are a furious cancer.  
Ryouta Tsukino  
[scared] Can we… Can we cool it- cool it with the terminal illness analogies, please?  
Loudspeaker  
[DING DING DONG DING]  
[monitor with plush monokuma]  
Minikuma  
Attention students! The Hope’s Peak Academy student council has an announcement to make! It is now 10 PM. The cafeteria doors will be locked and the water will be shut off. Remember to be careful wandering the halls after hours! Sweet dreams, everyone! Good night~!  
Acata Suzuki  
Well, I guess that’s it for tonight, huh? I mean, none of us here are dying right now, so there’s no hurry.  
Hanako Minami  
[mad] Would you stop being so obnoxious?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Yoshiko, are you sure we can’t work something out? Anything?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
…  
Tomorrow, Riko. I don’t know. Let’s just go to bed…   
Acata Suzuki  
Have it your way, then.  
[fade to black]  
Riko Hisakawa  
Everyone who was left quietly exited the room. Yoshiko walked away with her head down and didn’t say anything else. I didn’t try and convince her again, she’d made up her mind. There was nothing else to do other than to go to sleep. Not that I felt like I could.  
[Riko walks back to her room without seeing anyone else, and the screen goes black]  
Riko Hisakawa  
I went into my dorm and climbed into bed. I tried to get to sleep, but a combination of worry and a stomach ache kept me up for hours.

 

[Monokuma Theater]  
[Suit Monokuma holding Plush Monokuma is sitting in a chair, up on a stage with red curtains on either side. Butterflies are in the top left corner, a book is flapping open and shut on the bottom right corner of the stage, and a triple scoop ice-cream cone is bouncing in the top right]  
Monokuma  
Don’tcha love the great outdoors? There are so many things to experience outside that you’d never get to see inside with alone with your video games. All the sports of the world take place outside, along with most sport-like activities. Sure, a few bugs get indoors now and then, but the wildlife of the real world is so much more interesting. You can’t drive a car or ride a bike or even roller skate while you’re indoors, either. Not to mention you’re way more likely to be struck by lightning if you’re outside than if you’re inside. And then there are forest fires, freak hailstorms, hurricanes, magma flow, just a whole bunch of great things that you’d never see if you stay inside all day! That’s it, I’m going camping and never coming back. See you later!

 

[Riko’s dorm room]  
Loudspeaker  
[DING DONG DING DONG]  
[announcement monitor]  
Minikuma  
Attention students! The Hope’s Peak Academy student council has an announcement to make! Goooood Morning, everyone! It is now 7 AM. Rise and shine!  
Riko Hisakawa  
I woke up expecting to feel nauseous beyond belief as the illness finally started to affect me, too. I expected not to be able to get up and walk around, like Airi. Instead, though…

 

...I feel totally fine? But last night I was almost throwing up from how bad I felt. Was that just a dream? Was I just so worried about everyone else that I was imagining it? Whatever it was, it was gone now. I felt totally normal.  
I should go to the cafeteria and see how everyone else is doing.  
\--  
[In the cafeteria, Miyako, Airi, Yoshiko, Acata, Ryouta, Yori, and Yuuki are present.]  
Airi Kotone  
[cheery] Good morning, Riko~!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Airi!? Wait, be careful, you might fall again!  
Airi Kotone  
[winking] Oh, don’t worry about that! I feel fine! Better than fine, I feel great!  
Riko Hisakawa  
You do?  
Miyako Saito  
[happy] When I went to check on her this morning, she was already up. I thought she was just faking again, but then everyone else seemed to be fine, too!  
Yori Yamaguchi  
[giving a thumbs up] Yup! Not a sniffle or a cough between us!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Are you guys saying what i think you’re saying?  
Acata Suzuki  
[annoyed smile] Can’t say I get why, but it seems our problem has solved itself. Congratulations, Yoshiko, I guess laziness was the solution after all.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[smiling] Be as snarky as you want, it won’t change the outcome.  
Acata Suzuki  
Don’t act so smug.  
Riko Hisakawa  
This is great news! This must mean Junko finally listened and gave us the antidote, right?  
Yuuki Inoue  
[worried] I hope that’s what it means.  
Ryouta Tsukino  
[worried] Hope? What do you mean? What else could it mean?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[annoyed] Yes, Yuuki, please speak your concerns. Do you see a problem of some kind?  
Yuuki Inoue  
…  
Acata Suzuki  
I think I know what his concern is. He’s worried Junko didn’t do this out of the kindness of her heart, but rather to fulfill her promise.  
Airi Kotone  
You mean doing that big, important thing she kept asking about? But no one knew what it was, I thought?  
Yori Yamaguchi  
Yeah, she’s right! Besides, if someone did that, she said she’d let us out, right?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
See? There’s nothing to be concerned over.  
Yuuki Inoue  
[worried] Yeah, I guess so.  
Acata Suzuki  
I dunno. I seem to recall her revising that statement a few nights ago. I’m not one to jump to conclusions, but there’s always the chance of-  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Yori, why don’t you go get breakfast ready?  
Yori Yamaguchi  
[smiling] Alright, cool. Nice not to have anyone scold me about it for a change.  
Acata Suzuki  
Actually, burnt and dry as it may be, Chouko’s food is still preferable to your’s.  
Yori Yamaguchi  
[sad] Oh, come on, man, give me a break.  
Riko Hisakawa  
I’m pretty sure anyone else’s cooking would be better.  
Ryouta Tsukino  
Speaking of the which, where is everybody?  
Miyako Saito  
They’re probably still in bed. That or they fell into a pocket dimension and need to fight a dragon to get out. Man, that’s like double kidnapped.  
Acata Suzuki  
It’s always possible they’re just avoiding attention. Maybe something bad happened and they don’t want to get blamed!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Acata, if you don’t shut it, something bad is going to happen, and I won’t mind being blamed for it.  
Acata Suzuki  
[worried smiling] …  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Good. Come on, Riko, let’s go make sure everyone’s okay.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Huh? You mean you actually think there might be trouble?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
No, but everyone really should get gathered together. Maybe once we’re all here we’ll be let out.  
Miyako Saito  
Hey, that would be nice. Maybe this whole thing’s finally over.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Alright, you have a point. I’m right behind you.  
Airi Kotone  
[smiling] Hurry back! Now that I can move, I’m really ready to move, y’know!?   
[cheery] Once we get out, we should totally have a party or something! Like a dance party!  
Ryouta Tsukino  
[smiling] I know what you mean! Man, I can’t wait to take a nice long jog!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
We’ll think about it, Airi.  
Yuuki Inoue  
Let’s just settle down for now. No point in getting our hopes up if this turns out to be another one of Junko’s tricks, after all.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Stop being so down, Yuuki! Everything’s fine, now. We’ll be outta here by noon.  
Yuuki Inoue.  
[worried] Yeah. Great…  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Come on, Riko, let’s not waste any more time.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Alright!  
\--  
[Riko and Yoshiko go out into the halls]  
[talking to yoshiko]  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Things are finally starting to calm down. For a minute, there, I was getting pretty worried.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Yeah, I could tell. You weren’t anything like the normal Yoshiko.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[worried] What? What’s that supposed to mean?  
Riko Hisakawa  
[smiling] Nothing. Just that you’re normally so calm and collected and stuff. When you get mad you sort of blow a fuse.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[flustered] I wasn’t mad. Just worried. It was a totally normal reaction.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Don’t worry, I’ll just have to keep in mind that my girlfriend has a bit of a temper from now on.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Shut up, I do not. Now let’s get this over with or I’m gonna show you a few blown fuses.  
Riko Hisakawa  
[laughing] Oh no, I’m shaking. Whatever will I do? I’m not prepared for the wrath of President Fujioka!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[blushing] You dork.  
[examining ume’s door]  
*knock knock knock*  
Ume Shimoda  
[enters scene]*sigh* What is it now?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
We’re all meeting in the cafeteria right now. You should get there, too.   
Ume Shimoda  
[mad] I’m not hungry, actually. Shouldn’t you two be doing something constructive instead of pestering me?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Actually, we think everything’s okay, now. Everyone who had the disease woke up fine! We think Junko’s getting ready to let us out!  
Ume Shimoda  
[surprised] Wh- Really!? You’re not just saying that? For real!?   
[happy] Oh, thank goodness! I didn’t know how much longer I could have held out!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
What happened to all the tough, stoic stuff from before?  
Ume Shimoda  
Forget that! I’ve been terrified since we first showed up here! I need some real food, real sunlight… god, I need a real bath. These stall showers are useless.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Well, we’re probably gonna be getting that pretty soon. We think once everyone’s gathered in one spot she’ll make the announcement and open the door.  
Ume Shimoda  
Oh, finally. I’ll head over there now. This couldn’t be over soon enough. [leaves scene]  
Riko Hisakawa  
She seemed relieved. Not the kind of reaction I’d expect from her.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
She’s just exhausted. We all are. Come on, let’s get the rest.  
[examining souta’s door]  
*knock knock knock*  
Souta Kagome  
[enters scene] [mad] What!?   
[surprised] Oh, Yoshiko! Hi, I…  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Junko cured the disease. Everyone’s fine now.  
Souta Kagome  
What!?   
[blushing] I mean, oh, wonderful. That’s a fantastic turn of events.  
Riko Hisakawa  
We also think Junko’s gonna let us out pretty soon.  
Souta Kagome  
Huh? Okay, whatever.  
Riko Hisakawa  
…  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
We’re meeting in the cafeteria. You should head over there now.  
Souta Kagome  
[smiling] Right! Right away, I’ll be there soon! [leaves]  
Riko Hisakawa  
…  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Don’t…  
Riko Hisakawa  
[smiling] What? I don’t know what you *cough*Soutalikesyoshiko*cough* what you could mean.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
*sigh* Let’s just hurry this up…  
Riko Hisakawa  
[laughing] Tee hee.  
[examining gorou’s door]  
*knock knock knock*  
Riko Hisakawa  
…   
No one’s answering.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Well, he is the Ultimate Shut-in. He’s probably learned how to completely filter out the sound of people knocking.  
Riko Hisakawa  
I don’t know if that should be considered a talent.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Here, hold on.  
Riko Hisakawa  
She reached into her back pocket and brought out a small notebook and a pen.  
Is that one of the notebooks Osamu found?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Mmhmm. Just slide this under his door, he’ll notice eventually.  
Riko Hisakawa  
She tore out one of the pages, which said “Disease was cured, meet in cafeteria,” and handed it to me. I crouched down and slid it under the tiny opening under the door.  
Hopefully he won’t take all day to notice.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
If he’s still not out in a few minutes, we’ll try again. Let’s find everyone else first.  
[examining izu’s door]  
*knock knock knock*  
Izumi Tachibana  
[enters scene] [furious] WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Good morning to you, too.  
Izumi Tachibana  
[furious] I’M NOT DEALING WITH THIS BULLSHIT, GO AWAY!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Actually, we think the bullshit is gone now. Airi isn't sick any more, so we think we’ve all been cured.  
Izumi Tachibana  
[surprised] Wait, seriously? That’s great, then!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
We think Junko might be letting us out once we all meet for breakfast.  
Izumi Tachibana  
[chill] Awesome! Cool, I’ll head down there now, then! [leaves scene]  
Riko Hisakawa  
She kinda scares me sometimes.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[smiling] Yes, but you also get scared by small animals, so that isn’t saying much.  
Riko Hisakawa  
[grumpy] Rats are disgusting, Yoshiko, and I wasn’t scared it just surprised me, it was a year ago, let it go already.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Don’t be mean to Izu. Not everyone can help how they act.  
Riko Hisakawa  
[grumpy] No one likes rats. They’re rats.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Riko?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Let’s just keep going.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Okay, then.  
[examining chouko’s door]  
*knock knock knock*  
Chouko Moto  
[enters scene] Fuck off. [leaves scene]  
Riko Hisakawa  
[mad] Hey!   
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Chouko, please come back out here.  
…  
Chouko!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Forget about her. She’ll come out eventually. She won’t leave the kitchen unattended to after Yori’s done cooking.  
Chouko Moto  
[fast entrance] Yori’s cooking!? What the hell!? Why would you let him- OUT OF MY WAY! [fast exit]  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Well that worked.  
Riko Hisakawa  
[cheery] You’re welcome!  
[examining hanako’s door]  
*knock knock knock*  
Riko Hisakawa  
Hanako? Hanako, are you up?  
…  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Hm. I wonder why she isn’t answering.  
*knock knock knock*  
Riko Hisakawa  
Do you think she’s stuck in bed? I mean, just because Airi feels better doesn't mean…  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
No, I’m sure everyone got the cure. Ryouta and Yori are feeling better, too. Why would Junko only leave out Hanako? Maybe she’s just avoiding us.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Should I go get Yuuki? He’d probably have better luck getting her out if that’s the case.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
No, let’s get everyone else first. If she’s still not out by then, he can talk to her.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Alright, I guess that’s fine. I hope she’s feeling alright.  
[examining osamu’s door]  
*knock knock knock*  
Riko Hisakawa  
Hey, Osamu, you in there?  
Osamu Himura  
[enters scene]…  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
We’re all meeting in the cafeteria. They’ll explain what’s going on when you get there.  
Osamu Himura  
… [leaves scene]  
Riko Hisakawa  
I can never tell if he’s doing okay or not…  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
I’m sure he’s fine, don’t worry.  
[examining ken’s door]  
*knock knock knock*  
Riko Hisakawa  
…  
Nothing. He’s not answering for some reason.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[contemplating] That’s odd. Ken isn’t the type of person to avoid…  
Oh, wait. Last night he ran away yelling about fixing our situation or something.  
Riko Hisakawa  
So? Wait, you don’t think he actually found a cure and that he’s the one who gave it to us, do you?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Oh, god no. That’s ridiculous. But he might have felt guilty about making such a fool of himself and went back to the A/V room to work on that laptop like he was supposed to.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Oh, yeah, I forgot about the laptop. Well, I guess we probably won’t need it now.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
No, we won’t. We should go make sure he’s not still working on that thing.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Alright. Once everyone else is together, I guess we’ll head over there.  
[once all doors have been examined]Yoshiko Fujioka  
Alright, I think that’s everyone  
Riko Hisakawa  
Everyone except Gorou, Hanako, and Ken.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Gorou and Hanako are probably still in their rooms, though. Let’s go take care of Ken first. We can get him to bring Yuuki to Hanako’s dorm for us so we don’t have to walk back and forth ourselves.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Alright, let’s go then.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Riko, hold on a second.  
Riko Hisakawa  
What? Did we forget something?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[blushing] No, I just wanted to say thanks.   
Riko Hisakawa  
Thanks? For what…?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
I may have lost my cool a few times down here, and having you around really helped. I realize I might not say it too much, but I really appreciate what you can put up with sometimes.  
Riko Hisakawa  
[smiling] Yoshiko, it’s nothing, really. You’ve done way more than I could ever even think of doing! I should be the one thanking you!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
I mean it, Riko. Without you here, things probably would’ve fallen apart a lot sooner. You helped everyone just as much as I did.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Really, you’re giving me too much credit…  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
We can talk about it once we get out.   
[smiling] I promised to take you out for lunch, remember? I’ll make sure it’s fantastic.  
Riko Hisakawa  
[blushing] Yeah, alright, stop embarrassing me already! Let’s go get Ken so we can leave already.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[smiling] After you.  
[right outside the A/V room door]  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
I’m so relieved everything’s finally working out. I mean, I knew Junko was a bit off, but going this far was a bit overboard.  
Riko Hisakawa  
That’s an enormous understatement. Even if she is letting us out, I think I’m having a talk with my dad’s cop buddies as soon as possible.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
I guess it wasn’t all bad, though. Maybe all of this really did make some of us better friends after all.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Maybe. Some of them did seem more upbeat than usual.   
Yoshiko Fujioka  
For all we know, maybe that was her plan all along. Hardship does strengthen bonds, after all.  
Riko Hisakawa  
I think we’ve had enough hardship for quite a while.   
Yoshiko Fujioka  
I can see your point. There’s only so far a relationship can go, after all.  
Riko Hisakawa  
I’m looking forward to some peace and quiet for a while.  
[black screen]  
Even though I said that…  
And even though we had all assumed the worst was over…  
When we opened that door, it was clear that none of that was the truth. Even with all the hope in the world, some things won’t change for the better. And some things could never be taken back.  
When we opened that door, I saw something that I would never be able to erase from my memory. None of us realized what kind of situation we were in until that moment…  
But none of us forgot.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[camera fades in while focusing on the bloody message “NEED TO GET OUT!” scrawled on the wall. It slowly pans to the box TV below, now with a shattered screen. It pans down further until the face-down figure is barely in view. The camera shakingly zooms in between angles of the body, the legs sprawled out behind it, the hands balled into fists, and the dark bruise around the neck. The body is surrounded by broken glass, which is all over the floor. The camera zooms out to reveal the entire scene of the first victim, KEN TAKENAKA]

 

Not knowing how else to react, I felt myself start to pass out. Even before I could understand what I was looking at, I could still understand that feeling…  
Of complete and total despair.

 

End of Daily Life


	3. Imprisoned by Despair: Deadly Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None of them knew how or why it happened, but one of their friends was killed. None of them could possibly guess what was about to happen next, but you probably have a decent idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY, in case you haven't been following the Google Docs version of this, it's very important that you start now. The class trial is going to have elements the reader can try and take part in, but all that goes flying out the window with this formatting! If you really want to see the story at its fullest potential, go read the Google Docs version!  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1mGxs86C_dOrOn6dy29WJpxX-En_aTlLsMXzgrQa5HmA/edit?usp=sharing

Chp 1: Imprisoned by Despair: Deadly Life

[opens on black]  
Riko Hisakawa  
I don’t know how long I was unconscious for, but the first thing I heard when I woke up was...  
Loudspeaker  
[DING DING DING DING]  
[announcement monitor]  
Minikuma  
Attention students! The Hope’s Peak Academy student council has an announcement to make! A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time has passed, a class trial will be held. Good luck, everyone!  
[Everyone quickly starts gathering at the crime scene]  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Riko…? Are you okay?  
Yuuki Inoue  
[worried] What’s wrong? Who screamed?  
[shocked] …is that?  
Yori Yamaguchi  
[terrified] Wh-what…? What the fuck is that!?!?  
Airi Kotone  
[crying] That’s not really Ken, is it!?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Yoshiko? What’s going on?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
I… I…  
Ryouta Tsukino  
[hysterical] AHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT BEAR WAS TELLING THE TRUTH! THERE REALLY IS A DEAD BODY!  
Gorou Yukimura  
[mad] What’s wrong!? What the hell is everyone screaming about!?  
[terrified] ….what the fuck…?  
Hanako Minami  
[surprised] Is that real!? H-how did-  
Riko Hisakawa  
As I was getting up, everyone else was filling the room. Some of them ran over to Ken to see if he was alright, but most of us stayed by the door, not knowing what to do.  
Souta Kagome  
[worried] He’s not breathing!  
Miyako Saito  
[with tears] But doesn’t that mean he’s… he’s….  
Riko Hisakawa  
As soon as I was able to stand up again, I almost fell right back down. I couldn’t handle what I was seeing. I had seen corpses before in pictures my dad let me see from work, but none of them made me feel like this. Those people hadn’t mattered to me, I didn’t know any of them. But this was one of my classmates, one of my friends. I felt like my head was about to explode. The only thing keeping me from falling over again was an arm that wrapped around my shoulders.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[worried] Be careful, okay? Try and… I don’t know…  
Riko Hisakawa  
I’m fine. I can stand, it’s fine.  
Even though I said that, my knees still wouldn’t hold me up. It felt like my legs had turned into jelly. And just when I thought I was at my limit, she showed up again.  
Monokuma  
[fast entrance] [cheery] WA-HOOOOOOO!!!  
Con-grat-u-LATIONS, everyone! It seems our time together was worth something, after all!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[shocked] You…  
[furious] YOU!  
Monokuma  
Huh? Someone calling for me?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[livid] YOU FUCKING CUNT!  
Monokuma  
W-woah! Hey now, watch the language! There are children- YIPE!  
[Yoshiko, looking like she’s on fire, runs towards a startled monokuma]  
Riko Hisakawa  
Yoshiko charged towards Monokuma in a total rage. Monokuma barely managed to dodge her as Yoshiko swung her fist at Monokuma’s head.  
Monokuma  
Hey! Watch it, alright!? What did I do to deserve this!?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Yoshiko ran towards her again, this time only missing her by an inch.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[livid] WHAT DID YOU DO!? Shut the fuck up and DIE!  
Monokuma  
Ahhh! Assault, assault! Somebody help me!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Yoshiko started to wind up another punch, and as she did, Monokuma turned slightly towards her. When she turned, I could see that the left eye of the bear mask was starting to glow. I ran to Yoshiko as fast as I could and grabbed her arm right as she was about to swing.  
Yoshiko stop!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[furious] LET GO OF ME, RIKO! WHY DO YOU CARE WHAT I DO TO HER!?  
Riko Hisakawa  
I don’t, I just don’t want you to end up like that, too!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[terrified] You…?  
Monokuma  
Oh, come on, and I was just about ready to really get into things! If she wants to fight, let her fight, already!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[crying] How… How can you stand just stand there after what you did!? What the fuck is wrong with you!?  
Monokuma  
What I did? I really don’t know what you’re talking about. Honest.  
Airi Kotone  
[scared] St-stop acting like you’re innocent! You’re just awful!  
Gorou Yukimura  
[furious] You just killed a guy, you fucking psycho!  
Monokuma  
What!? You all think that I did this!? That’s total madness! If I offed one of you unprovoked, that’d be against the rules, and I’m a real stickler, you know?  
Acata Suzuki  
[frustrated smiling] You think that you can avert blame after this? You have some real fucking nerve.  
Monokuma  
But it wasn’t me, I swear! I’d show you proof if I could…  
Ume Shimoda  
[scared] Who else could have done it? You’re the only one around crazy enough.  
Monokuma  
Oh, there are a few suspects I can think of… about 15 of them!  
Gorou Yukimura  
That’s fucking stupid! None of us would have done something like this!  
Miyako Saito  
[with tears] Did she really trap us down here so she could just kill us all!? Wh-What the hell!?  
Monokuma  
Something like that. Except, like I said, I’m not the one who’s been doing the killing around here!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[furious] Just shut the fuck up already! I don’t care what you do to me, but I am taking you the fuck down. Now!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Yoshiko, no!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Let go, Riko! I’m not letting her hurt anyone else!  
Monokuma  
Still don’t believe me, huh? Oh, well, I guess that can’t be helped. Either way, the truth will come out eventually!  
Souta Kagome  
What the hell are you babbling about now? If you’re going to try and murder us all, just hurry up and do it, already.  
Izumi Tachibana  
[scared] Don’t tell her that! Seriously, I don’t want that!  
Monokuma  
In that case, I guess it’s about time I explain the new rules! Listen close, everyone, because this stuff is really important!  
Yori Yamaguchi  
[scared] New rules? Who cares about the rules? What could you say that would make a difference at a time like this?  
Monokuma  
[happy] It’s time to explain the rules of the class trial!!!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Class…. Trial?  
Monokuma  
Yeah, trial. You know, the judge, jury, executioner type deal? You all need to figure out who the murderer is!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[furious] It’s YOU! Stop fucking around! I’m sick of your bullshit!  
Monokuma  
If you wanna keep thinking that, go on ahead, but I can already tell you that’s not right. And not getting the wrong answer might cost you a whole lot…!  
Gorou Yukimura  
[mad] There’s only one answer! No one but you!  
Hanako Minami  
[curious] Hold on… Are you saying… one of us did this?  
Monokuma  
Bingo! The reality is that one of Ken Takenaka’s closest friends, one of the people he trusted most in the world, murdered him in cold blood and left him dead on the ground over there!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[furious] No one here believes you! You’re just trying to distract us! I am going to end you!  
Monokuma  
Don’t forget that I’m the only one who can let you out of this place, missy! Even if you could kill me now, you’d be stuck here for the rest of your pathetic lives!  
Ryouta Tsukino  
[terrified] At least we’d be alive!  
Yuuki Inoue  
[scared] Yoshiko, calm down! We can’t solve this with more violence!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[livid] What the fuck do you know!?  
Riko Hisakawa  
[scared] Yoshiko, he’s right! This isn’t helping!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[with tears] …  
Monokuma  
Are you guys finally gonna shut up? Cool, that means I can explain! Anyway, now that it’s all said and done with, I can finally tell you that this was the true nature of the experiment all along! I wanted to know how much pressure it would take for someone to finally snap and do the dreadful deed without exactly being told to. Sure I mighta pushed in the right direction a few times, but you got there on your own eventually.  
Chouko Moto  
[terrified] That’s fucked… All this time, that’s what you wanted!?  
Osamu Himura  
[terrified] F-fear… pure fear...!  
Monokuma  
But wait, that’s not all! Now that it’s happened, everyone who’s left needs to figure out who the perpetrator is and bring them to justice! That’s where the class trial comes in!  
Izumi Tachibana  
[mad] Why the fuck do we need to do that? What’s the point!?  
Monokuma  
Don’t worry about it! I just need to see if the system works, is all! So, here’s how this is gonna work.  
[She hold up a sign depicting chibi students lined up in a class trial]  
All of you nerds are going to have a great big debate about which one of your friends you think is a soulless, empty-hearted killer! Don’t worry, I already know the answer, so there won’t be any confusion if you get it right or wrong! After the debate, you’ll all have a vote to try and guess the killer… And if you manage to guess correctly…  
[ She flips the sign, showing the students all pointing at 1 student, who goes monochrome and has a shocked pose]  
...then they will be punished for their crimes and all will be right with the world! If you get it wrong, however…  
[She flips it again, showing the chibi students pointing at a different student, monochrome student in victory pose, everyone else with a shocked expression]  
...then everyone besides the guilty party will be punished, and the bad guy gets away without any consequences!  
[She throws the sign behind her back]  
Miyako Saito  
[with tears] And… by punish, you mean…?  
Monokuma  
Do I really even need to say it?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[mad] That’s absolutely ridiculous! No one here would murder Ken or anyone else! You just want us all against each other, don’t you!? Well we’re not falling for it!  
Airi Kotone  
Y-yeah, right!  
[worried] Besides, it’s not like any of us could figure out a murder just by talking about it.  
Monokuma  
I’m giving you time to investigate the crime scene, stupid! How else would this even work, otherwise!?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
No one’s investigating anything! No one needs to! You aren’t going to fool us!  
Yuuki Inoue  
… Hold on, Yoshiko, maybe we-  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[furious] Oh, would you shut your fucking mouth!? You’re just as bad as she is! Do you really think one of us did this!?  
Yuuki Inoue  
[defensive] Hold on, I’m not saying I agree with her! I think Junko did it, too, but-  
Monokuma  
It’s Monokuma!  
Yuuki Inoue  
But it wouldn’t hurt to investigate anyway. If she follows those rules, that means if we prove she did this then she has to end this!  
Monokuma  
Yeah, that logic does apply! If I end up breaking my own rules and killing someone, I need to be punished as well! That would mean you’re all free to go, of course!  
Riko Hisakawa  
[worried] I don’t know, Yoshiko. Maybe that’s the only way to make sure nobody else gets hurt.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[overwhelmed] …  
Ryouta Tsukino  
[worried] Are you serious!? I already have emotional scars from this, there’s no way I’m getting anywhere near that thing! I-I mean him… or…  
[scared] I don’t know what’s happening!  
Airi Kotone  
[sick] I think I’m gonna be sick again…  
Monokuma  
Who cares if you investigate or not? It’s just like a big test you need to study for, it’ll always be a big deal to you whether you realize it or not, but your teacher couldn’t give a rat’s ass if you pass or fail! So if you wanna run away like a baby until the trial starts, then go ahead! That just means the rest will have to study even harder to make up for it!  
Riko Hisakawa  
[furious] Can you just shut up already!?  
Monokuma  
Well, let’s see, did I get through everything? Murder, check, class trial, check, punishment, check… hold on, let me update the rulebook real quick.

 

[e-handbook rules list]  
Rule 1)  
Monokuma is forbidden from interfering directly with the daily lives of the 16 students  
Rule 2)  
The students will all be staying inside of Hope’s Peak Academy until the time Monokuma declares the experiment over  
Rule 3)  
Anyone caught breaking a rule will be severely punished.  
Rule 4)  
Harming Experiment Organizer(s) Monokuma in any way, shape, or form, will from this point on lead to immediate and harsh punishment.  
Rule 5)  
After a murder takes place, a class trial will be held to determine the guilty party after a set amount of time for an investigation.  
Rule 6)  
After 3 students discover a body, the body discovery announcement will take place and the investigation period will begin.  
Rule 7)  
If the murderer is discovered, only they will receive punishment; if the murderer is not discovered, everyone aside from the guilty party will be punished.  
Rule 8)  
Have fun!

 

Monokuma  
Yup, that just about covers all the basics! Any questions before I start off the investigation?  
Chouko Moto  
[terrified] What the fuck is wrong with you…?  
Monokuma  
Great! In that case, I hereby present to you all the very first Monokuma File!  
[swipe image- monokuma file #1]  
Riko Hisakawa  
She pulled out a bunch of files and started handing them out.  
Yori Yamaguchi  
The heck are these supposed to be?  
[swipe image leaves]  
Monokuma  
*sigh* I’m tired of repeating myself. Inoue, you seem to know what’s what, mind explaining it for me?  
Yuuki Inoue  
[defensive] What? Why me?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[bitter] You seem so complacent with everything else she’s doing, why not you?  
Monokuma  
Exactly!  
Yuuki Inoue  
…  
It looks like a description of the body…  
Souta Kagome  
Why are you giving us this?  
Monokuma  
Well, the investigation’s gotta start somewhere, right? What better place than a detailed description of the dead guy? Go on, take a look!  
Riko Hisakawa  
I opened the file and read what was inside…  
[monokuma file #1, ken’s portrait with blood-colored marks around the neck, picture of crime scene, and a description, which riko reads.]  
The victim was Ken Takenaka. The cause of death was strangulation. No other external or internal injuries appear to be present. Estimated time of death is around 12 AM. The body was found in the A/V room at 7:45 AM, laying face down. The murder weapon is unknown.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[disgusted] This is disgusting. First you kill one of our friends and now you’re forcing us to examine it.  
Riko Hisakawa  
But at least it’s a good start…  
Monokuma File #1  
Riko Hisakawa  
What was that? My handbook just went off.  
Monokuma  
Oh, that’s what happens when you find an important clue! I already know the answer, see, so whenever I see someone find a key point for the case, I’ll update their handbooks with icons that represent the clues! See, Riko, yours are little bullets! Get it? Cuz you’re-  
Riko Hisakawa  
[mad] I get it. Stop breathing.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[furious] So this’ll only show us the clues you want us to pay attention to? That just makes it easy for you to avoid blame!  
Monokuma  
Well, it would, if I were the killer. Which I’m not. Just a reminder.  
So, that about covers it! I’ll let you all get to it. Just do your best, no matter what! Because remember, if you can’t find out the real killer, the experiment’s gonna end pretty abruptly! HAHAHAHA! [leaves scene]  
Acata Suzuki  
So, I guess that’s our cue to get started.  
Ryouta Tsukino  
[worried] D-do we really have to? I mean, this is beyond morbid!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[bitter] No, we don’t, and I for one won’t.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Yoshiko...  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
She said that all we needed a majority vote, not anything about actually proving it. We already know she did it, so why bother? She’s messing with our heads. Let’s just get out of here.  
Acata Suzuki  
[suspicious smile] Sorry, but I don’t like to take chances. If there’s a chance that one of us really is a killer, I’d prefer to verify that myself.  
Souta Kagome  
[flustered] It isn’t that I think it could have been us… but just to be sure…  
Ume Shimoda  
[calm] What else would we spend our time doing? If we can prove ourselves beyond a doubt, then why just wait to be proven wrong?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[mad] Whatever. If you want to prod around your dead friend’s body, I don’t give a shit.  
[turning her back] Come on Riko, let’s go.  
Riko Hisakawa  
…  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Riko! I said we’re leaving!  
Riko Hisakawa  
… Maybe they’re right, Yoshiko. I mean, if we can just be sure…  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[furious] Oh, this is fucking ridiculous!!! Fine! You can all be that way! See what I care! This is wrong and you all know it! [leaves scene]  
Riko Hisakawa  
[worried] Yoshiko!  
Yuuki Inoue  
Just let her go. You can’t force her to cooperate. I don’t exactly blame her for reacting like that…  
Riko Hisakawa  
[sad] But… she can help…  
Ryouta Tsukino  
[overwhelmed] Sorry, everyone, but I have to agree with Yoshiko. I can’t deal with this![leaves scene]  
Miyako Saito  
[with tears] M-me, too… I… I need to go…[leaves scene]  
Airi Kotone  
I’m not scared or anything, but I should go make sure Miyako is okay. Bye everyone…[leaves scene]  
Osamu Himura  
….[leaves scene]  
Riko Hisakawa  
Ryouta, Miyako, Airi, and Osamu followed Yoshiko out of the room. The rest of us stayed to… investigate the murder, I guess. Maybe Yoshiko was right… maybe this is pointless. But I have this feeling in my gut… this terrible feeling that she may not be… I really hoped I was wrong…  
Investigate!  
[a/v room murder scene. Yuuki, Gorou, Ume, Yori, Souta, Izu, Hanako, Chouko, and Acata present. Examinable clues are the bloody message, back tvs, broken tv, laptop, box of junk, broken glass, the wall next to the message, and ken’s body]  
[talking to yuuki]Riko Hisakawa  
Hey, Yuuki, sorry Yoshiko yelled at you. She’s just…  
Yuuki Inoue  
I get it. I know how hard something like this can be on someone. I don’t hold anything against her. For now, we should keep investigating.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Still… I think she could be a big help if she would try.  
Yuuki Inoue  
She’s already made up her mind. Let’s try and forget her and do our best to get this over with.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Easy for you to say. I can’t just stop thinking about her, especially at a time like this. I know it’s just the stress making her act weird, but that doesn’t mean I’m not still worried.  
[talking to souta]  
Souta Kagome  
Do you think she’s going to be alright?  
Riko Hisakawa  
[sad] …I don’t know. I’ve never seen her like this before…  
Souta Kagome  
[worried] It’s not good when the only person who’s been able to hold us together breaks like that… If she hadn’t left, maybe the others would have stayed, too. I can’t help but worry right now.  
Riko Hisakawa  
It’s not your job to worry, so don’t.  
Souta Kagome  
…  
[smiling] Sorry, you’re right. But once this is over with, you need to make sure she gets back on her feet. I don’t want to be the one knocking heads around here.  
Riko Hisakawa  
You won’t be.  
[talking to ume]  
Ume Shimoda  
[sad] Well, things sure have taken a turn for the worse…  
Riko Hisakawa  
You seem to be taking things rather well.  
Ume Shimoda  
Hm, I suppose you’re right. I guess I just haven’t fully processed what’s going on yet. I’m so used to the corpses getting back up and going to their dressing rooms, I guess I can’t imagine anything different.  
Riko Hisakawa  
In that case, it sounds like she’s taking things the worst…  
Ume Shimoda  
When this fully sinks in, I’ll probably start panicking like everyone else. Or maybe by then he really will get back up.  
[cheery] That'd be pleasant, don’t you think?  
Riko Hisakawa  
I think that would be terrifying…  
Ume Shimoda  
I suppose so. Hehehe.  
Riko Hisakawa  
She’s also terrifying.  
[talking to chouko]Riko Hisakawa  
Are you alright Chouko?  
Chouko Moto  
[dizzy] … Heh. Hehe… It’s a mess in here…  
Riko Hisakawa  
That would be a no.  
Chouko Moto  
[smiling] Could you all hurry this along, please? I need to clean this up soon.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Chouko, maybe you should go with Airi and Miyako. You don’t look so great.  
Chouko Moto  
[smiling] Oh, don’t mind me. I’ll be fine. Not like Ken.  
[amazed] He’s dead. He’s dead right over there.  
Riko Hisakawa  
You’re starting to creep me out, Chouko. You need to sit down, at least.  
Chouko Moto  
[dizzy] You have noticed the corpse, right? Someone should really clean that up soon. Hehehe.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Alright… I’m gonna go.  
Chouko Moto  
Just be quick about it...  
[talking to gorou]  
Gorou Yukimura  
I knew it… I knew we shouldn’t have just gone along with this…  
Riko Hisakawa  
Did you know someone was going to get murdered, too?  
Gorou Yukimura  
[sad] No… I don’t think any of us could have expected that.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Even if we had expected it, it’s not like we could have done anything about it.  
Gorou Yukimura  
[mad] We could have prevented it! We could have made a plan or something to keep this from happening!  
Riko Hisakawa  
What kind of plan could stop Junko from murdering one of us in the middle of the night?  
Gorou Yukimura  
…  
Riko Hisakawa  
[surprised] Wait, you think one of us did it, don’t you?  
Gorou Yukimura  
If that was the case, we could have stopped it. That’s all I’m saying.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Before you didn’t even trust her when she said where the furniture came from, why is this the one thing you believe!?  
Gorou Yukimura  
I don’t believe her! It’s just possible, is all.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Sure, whatever.  
[talking to hanako]Riko Hisakawa  
Are you doing alright, Hanako?  
Hanako Minami  
Yeah, actually. My head started feeling a lot better this morning, so I shouldn’t be as grumpy as before.  
Riko Hisakawa  
[worried] I… I meant because of Ken… y’know…  
Hanako Minami  
Huh?  
[surprised] O-oh! The murder!  
[flustered] Um, yeah, I’m holding up alright! Thanks for checking. I’ll go back to checking out the crime scene now. Hehehe…  
Riko Hisakawa  
Is it just me or is she acting weird?  
[examining TVs]Riko Hisakawa  
There’s nothing to say about those. They aren’t important right now.  
[examining laptop]Riko Hisakawa  
Ken was supposed to be in here figuring out a way to get this working again. I guess we’ll never get it working now, though. There’s nothing else on the desk other than a few loose papers.  
[talking to acata]  
Acata Suzuki  
He didn’t have anything of note in his pockets. Just the eHandbook.  
Riko Hisakawa  
[disgusted] You went through his pockets!?  
Acata Suzuki  
[annoyed smile] Someone had to! What if the killer left a clue in there?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Still! That’s really nasty…  
Acata Suzuki  
[annoyed smile] It’s a murder investigation! How can you be squeamish at a time like this?  
Gorou Yukimura  
Well, is there anything in the handbook? It might have updated or something.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Isn’t that what the Monokuma File is for?  
Gorou Yukimura  
It doesn’t hurt to check.  
Acata Suzuki  
I already went through it. Nothing stands out. It looks just like mine does.  
Yuuki Inoue  
Let me double check.  
Acata Suzuki  
[sarcastic smile] Oh, aren’t you bossy all of a sudden? Are you our new “leader” now that Yoshiko lost her marbles?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Say that about Yoshiko again and I’m turning you into a marble.  
Yuuki Inoue  
[mad] Just give it here.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Acata handed over the eHandbook to Yuuki, and as he turned it on I looked over his shoulder to see.  
[On Ken’s e-Handbook, the screen shows the navigation icons at the bottom, Ken Takenaka’s name, and the 8-bit picture of Ken right below the name.]  
Acata was right, it looked the exact same.  
At least we checked.  
Yuuki Inoue  
Hold on…  
Riko Hisakawa  
What? Are you seeing something wrong with it?  
Yuuki Inoue  
[suspicious] …  
[reserved] No, it’s probably nothing. Nevermind.  
Riko Hisakawa  
He’s acting weird… But I guess everyone is right now.  
Oh well, at least we know for sure that it’s nothing.  
Ken’s eHandbook  
Yuuki Inoue  
Still, I’m gonna hold on to it. We’ll need it to get into Ken’s room.  
Riko Hisakawa  
[confused] Ken’s room? Why would we need to go there?  
Yuuki Inoue  
This isn’t the only room that’ll have clues in it. He might have left us a note or a hint of some kind before he was killed…  
Riko Hisakawa  
I guess that makes sense… Let’s finish searching here first, though.  
Yuuki Inoue  
Yeah…  
[talking to acata again]  
Acata Suzuki  
[sly smile] Well Yuuki is certainly stepping up to the plate, huh? I wonder what’s gotten into him.  
Riko Hisakawa  
[mad] It probably has something to do with our friend that just got killed.  
Acata Suzuki  
Maybe he’s used to this kind of scenario. What do you think, Riko? Is Yuuki a killer?  
Riko Hisakawa  
[mad] I think you should shut up and go back to investigating!  
Acata Suzuki  
[curious smile] I’m just saying, he sure is handling an awful lot of those clues. More than anyone. Isn’t that cause for a bit of suspicion?  
Riko Hisakawa  
All it means is that he wants to get to the bottom of this. Like all of us do.  
Acata Suzuki  
Sure. Just keep this in mind during the debate: everyone here is a suspect. Don’t rule people out just because they don’t fit your stereotyped template for a murderer. You’re not going to be able to blame Junko for everything.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Whatever. I’m going back to searching.  
Acata Suzuki  
[warm smile] Mmhmm, me too. Have fun, Riko.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Creep.  
[talking to Izumi]Riko Hisakawa  
Are you doing okay, Izu?  
Izumi Tachibana  
[scared] I… I thought this was a dream at first… but this is really happening, isn’t it?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Yeah, I’m afraid so.  
Izumi Tachibana  
[with tears] GOD DAMMIT! WHY’D JUNKO HAVE TO DO THIS!?  
Riko Hisakawa  
[sad] I wish we knew. Then maybe we could have at least seen this coming.  
Izumi Tachibana  
She said she wants us to figure this out ourselves, but then she just straight up lies in the damn file she hands out! WHAT THE FUCK IS HER PROBLEM!?  
Riko Hisakawa  
[surprised] She lied in the file? Where?  
Izumi Tachibana  
Huh? Oh, well, the part she gives the times and junk. She’s giving us the wrong time in the first place, so those can’t be right, can they?  
Riko Hisakawa  
We never really proved that for sure, but it looks like she is.  
Izumi Tachibana  
That’s definitely it! I was awake pacing in my room all night worrying about that stupid bacteria, and there was no way it was as long as she said! Even if the times are proportional, or whatever, without any damn clocks in here, we can’t say if he got killed 5 minutes or 5 hours after that assembly…  
Riko Hisakawa  
Yeah, you’re right. That part of the file is totally useless now. That just makes things harder.  
Izumi Tachibana  
…  
[worried] You guys are still gonna figure it out, though, right?  
Riko Hisakawa  
[sweating] …  
Yeah. Definitely.  
Izumi Tachibana  
Good! You better not let me down, then!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Don’t worry, we won’t.  
Izumi’s Testimony  
Riko Hisakawa  
Because Monokuma is lying about the times in here, there’s no way to actually tell when the murder took place. That just makes this even harder.  
[talking to yori]  
Yori Yamaguchi  
[sad] Man, I never thought I’d be so bummed out by seeing something like this.  
Riko Hisakawa  
[furious] You better not be comparing our friend to mutton or something!  
Yori Yamaguchi  
Nah, man. It’s just… I always thought seeing a dead guy wouldn’t affect me at all because of all the meat I deal with. But this… this is completely fucked up.  
Riko Hisakawa  
He still made the comparison…  
Yori Yamaguchi  
[worried] Hey, what are we gonna do after the trial thing? We could barely get a pile of stinky beef cleaned up the other day, what are we going to do with a dead person? I mean, when that thing was out overnight, it stunk up the whole cafeteria! Imagine what leaving this out is gonna be like!  
Riko Hisakawa  
I… I don’t know! Didn’t Monokuma do something back in that kitchen to get rid of it before?  
Yori Yamaguchi  
[sick] Oh god! That can’t- I mean you didn’t see that, that’s totally messed up!  
Riko Hisakawa  
What? What did he do back there?  
Yori Yamaguchi  
[scared] Please don’t make me think about that kind of thing! You really, really don’t wanna know!  
Riko Hisakawa  
If there’s something that can make Yori squeamish, then I REALLY don’t want to find out.  
Yori Yamaguchi  
All I know is that if Ken starts stinking like that meat the other day, I’m not gonna be able to keep going… I don’t have that in me… How long do you think we have until then?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Now you’re the one putting gross images in my head!  
Yori’s Testimony  
Why was that of all things something that I need to remember for the trial…?  
For some reason, I got a Truth Bullet listening to Yori talk about meat again. That’s… interesting...  
[examining bloody message]  
Riko Hisakawa  
It’s written in blood. Was this written by the killer?  
Hanako Minami  
What do you think it means?  
Izumi Tachibana  
You don’t know what “Need to get out” means? I mean, I’m not the smartest person in the world but…  
Hanako Minami  
[grumpy] No! I mean… yes! I mean… That isn’t what I meant!  
Yuuki Inoue  
She’s wondering why it was written in the first place.  
Yori Yamaguchi  
[worried] I guess the killer must have written it, right? They must have been pretty off their rocker to do something like that, though.  
Ume Shimoda  
I’d say if they were willing to kill Ken like this, that’s probably true.  
Yuuki Inoue  
[suspicious] No matter how confused they were, though, why take the time to do this?  
Yori Yamaguchi  
[scared] A calling card? Maybe?  
Hanako Minami  
[contemplating] That could be it. The killer wouldn’t have known about the class trial when they did this, so they might have been planning a series of similar murders. If that was the case, the note would make sense.  
Ume Shimoda  
So you’re saying there might be a serial killer among us.  
Yori Yamaguchi  
[depressed] Ugh, I hope not. That’d be so lame.  
Riko Hisakawa  
We can’t say for sure why the killer would write this note… but I guess we can’t say why they killed Ken in the first place, so it isn’t like that’s anything new.  
Bloody Message  
[examining box of junk]Riko Hisakawa  
The box full of electronics that Miyako and Airi found the laptop in. Only now, it’s knocked over. It probably happened whenever the killer attacked Ken. But then again, why would something so far away from the rest of the stuff be affected? It’s no where near the rest of the crime scene. Maybe someone just kicked it really far or something. Oh well, I guess I’ll make note of it anyway.  
Box of Electronics  
*examining broken TV]Yori Yamaguchi  
Crap, it looks like the TV got trashed somehow.  
Hanako Minami  
That’s what all this broken glass on the floor is from. I wonder what happened to it.  
Acata Suzuki  
It happened during the murder, obviously. Ken must have fought back, and the TV was broken in the process.  
Chouko Moto  
[dizzy] Maybe the TV is the murder weapon…  
Hanako Minami  
[concerned] He was strangled…  
Yuuki Inoue  
[contemplating] Acata is probably right. When the killer attacked Ken, they had a fight and someone ended up breaking the TV.  
Acata Suzuki  
[annoyed smile] There’s no ‘probably’ about it. That is definitely what happened.  
Yuuki Inoue  
No, there are other possibilities.  
Acata Suzuki  
Like what? The killer felt like celebrating their victory by smashing random objects!?  
Hanako Minami  
Actually, that’s more likely than you think. I mean, they probably felt pretty good about themselves.  
Acata Suzuki  
[angry smile] You people are unreasonably dense, you know that?  
Smashed TV  
Signs of a Struggle  
[reexamining broken tv]Riko Hisakawa  
It looks like the TV was broken in the fight between Ken and the murderer. Yuuki and Hanako think there could be other explanations, though.  
[examining broken glass]Riko Hisakawa  
This stuff is all over the place.  
Souta Kagome  
Yeah, for such a small television, it sure did leave a big mess.  
Yuuki Inoue  
Maybe a little bit too much… The whole screen didn’t even break, but the entire floor in front of it is covered in glass.  
Gorou Yukimura  
[confused] Is there anything else in here that could have broken? One of the other TVs, maybe?  
Riko Hisakawa  
[contemplating] No, those are all intact.  
Hanako Minami  
I don’t see anything else it could have been, either.  
Ume Shimoda  
It still could have come from the TV. Maybe the older kind just have more glass in them.  
Yuuki Inoue  
Sure, maybe… Just watch your step around here for now.  
Acata Suzuki  
We’re wearing shoes, so it isn’t like we’re at danger or anything.  
Yuuki Inoue  
[mad] I meant so you didn’t break the glass more than it already is. There might be more clues in it.  
Acata Suzuki  
[incredulous smile] Oh, well excuse me! I’ll be sure not to upset the cobwebs, as well!  
Riko Hisakawa  
They’re both acting like pricks...  
Broken Glass  
[reexamining broken glass]Riko Hisakawa  
The floor in front of the TV is covered in broken glass. I’m not going to mess with it or Yuuki is gonna yell at me, too.  
[examining wall by TV]  
Yuuki Inoue  
[curious] Hey, Riko, come here for a second. Do you see this, too?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Yeah, I just noticed that.  
[swipe image of round indent in the wall next to the bloody message]  
Yuuki Inoue  
Was that there last night when we were all gathered here?  
Riko Hisakawa  
I thought you were supposed to be the detail-oriented guy, shouldn’t you know?  
[swipe image leaves]  
Yuuki Inoue  
[awkward smile] That may have been a bit of an overstatement on Yoshiko’s part.  
Hey, Chouko, could you come over here?  
Chouko Moto  
No. I’m fine staying over here.  
Yuuki Inoue  
Er, are you okay?  
Chouko Moto  
No. Why would I be? It’s simply dreadful in here. So filthy…  
Yuuki Inoue  
Right… Did you happen to notice if this crack was here yesterday?  
Chouko Moto  
Yesterday? Was I here yesterday? I don’t really recall…  
Riko Hisakawa  
Chouko!? Hello!?  
Chouko Moto  
I’m sorry, what did you need again? I feel a bit distracted because of the mess.  
Riko Hisakawa  
[worried] I don’t think we’re going to make any progress with her.  
Yuuki Inoue  
Alright, fine. Let’s just say it might or might not have been there last night and just keep it in mind.  
Riko Hisakawa  
You think it could be important?  
Yuuki Inoue  
Maybe. Anyway, let’s just move on for now. Maybe get Chouko some kind of counselling.  
Chouko Moto  
[smiling] Hehehe…  
Crack in Wall  
[reexamining crack in wall]Riko Hisakawa  
None of us remember if this was here or not when we had gathered last night. I don’t know what kind of importance it could have, but I need to keep everything in mind for the class trial.  
[examining ken’s body]Riko Hisakawa  
*sigh* I guess this was inevitable… That doesn’t mean I have to like doing it, though…  
[close up of Ken’s body as Riko examines it.]  
-[examining ken’s face]Riko Hisakawa  
There doesn’t seem to be any injuries here… but he doesn’t look like he went out peacefully. I don’t want to look here much longer...  
-[examining ken’s hands]Riko Hisakawa  
They’re balled into fists. He was probably trying to fend off the attacker by hitting them, but it must not have been enough… He isn’t holding anything and I don’t see anything around here he could have used as a weapon. If either of them had used weapons, the killer must have hidden them by now.  
-[examining ken’s neck]Riko Hisakawa  
This is terrible. This bruise goes all the way around. Whoever did this sure did do a thorough job. No matter how much Junko is trying to mislead us, this is definitely the way Ken died.  
[scared] Who could have done something like this?  
Hanako Minami  
It wouldn’t be that hard, really.  
Izumi Tachibana  
[scared] Not that hard? You’d have to be a super-human to make marks like that!  
Hanako Minami  
I mean, with your hands, yeah. But this was pretty clearly done with a rope or cord or something. With one of those, even I could have done this.  
Riko Hisakawa  
[worried] So you’re saying there’s a murder weapon.  
Hanako Minami  
It says so right in the file. It just doesn't say what…  
Izumi Tachibana  
[worried] I don’t see anything around here even similar to a rope.  
Yuuki Inoue  
The killer probably took it with them and hid it somewhere. And it could have been anything, not just a rope.  
Hanako Minami  
[smiling] Like a rolled up tablecloth or a piano wire.  
Izumi Tachibana  
[mad] There aren’t any of those down here, either!  
Yuuki Inoue  
We’ll figure it out. It isn’t like we have access to an incinerator down here, so whatever it is, it has to be somewhere.  
Riko Hisakawa  
What’s with those two? They’re so much calmer than everyone else… Hanako seems calmer than she is on a normal day, as a matter of fact. Is something going on?  
-[examining ken’s back]Riko Hisakawa  
He’s lying face down in the middle of the floor. It’s like the killer just left him here after they were finished…  
Yuuki Inoue  
Wait, Riko, take a look at his back for a second!  
Riko Hisakawa  
His back? What about it?  
[swipe image of ken’s back with a glitter effect]  
Is that some kind of glitter?  
Yuuki Inoue  
It’s glass particles.  
[swipe leaves]  
Riko Hisakawa  
Okay, so what? There’s glass all over the place. Who cares if a little is on his shirt?  
Yuuki Inoue  
Well, it isn’t like he rolled around in the glass, so why would he have any on that side? I checked underneath him, and there’s glass there, too. Which means the TV broke before he ended up on the floor. So why the glass on his back?  
Acata Suzuki  
I already know what you’re thinking, and don’t bother. He could have just rolled over onto his stomach after landing.  
Yuuki Inoue  
[mad] Strangulation victims don’t die slowly enough to try and roll around. Once you’re strangled, that’s it.  
Acata Suzuki  
[angry smile] Oh, an expert on strangulation now, are we? How often does that come up in the fashion industry? Not enough people know how to tie a tie properly anymore?  
Yuuki Inoue  
Whatever… It’ll come up at the trial eventually. We can discuss it then.  
Riko Hisakawa  
If you think you found something important, Yuuki, then tell us now. We should all know just as much.  
Acata Suzuki  
For once, I agree with her. Unless you’re just covering your tracks because you know I’m right.  
Yuuki Inoue  
[dismissive] I said forget it. We have more clues to find and we’re running out of time. Save it for the trial.  
Acata Suzuki  
[warm smile] Evading questions, changing the subject, odd knowledge of murder techniques… I’d say all that’s pretty suspicious, Inoue.  
Hanako Minami  
[mad] Leave Yuuki alone.  
Riko Hisakawa  
It’s okay, Hanako, we’re dropping it.  
Acata Suzuki  
Maybe you are! I-  
Hanako Minami  
[furious] Grrr…  
Acata Suzuki  
[frightened smile] -will bring it up at the trail, don’t you worry…  
Riko Hisakawa  
Even I have to admit Acata’s right. That was pretty odd behavior…  
Glass Particles  
-[after everything else]Riko Hisakawa  
I think that’s everything… at least I hope so. I really don’t want to have to keep examining a dead body. I should go check something else before I get sick. Still, it needed to be done.  
Monokuma File #1 - Updated  
[after all crime scene objects are examined]  
Yuuki Inoue  
I don’t think there’s anything left in here…  
Riko Hisakawa  
So we’re done then? There’s nothing left to investigate?  
Hanako Minami  
He said in here. That doesn’t mean that’s all there is.  
Yuuki Inoue  
Even though this is the crime scene, that doesn’t mean Ken didn’t leave anything in his room that could help us.  
Hanako Minami  
Not to mention we still haven’t found the murder weapon yet.  
Riko Hisakawa  
So… What do we do now?  
Yuuki Inoue  
First things first, we need to go to Ken’s dorm. We have his handbook, so we shouldn’t have any problem getting in.  
Hanako Minami  
Alright, I’ll meet you guys over there. [leaves scene]  
Acata Suzuki  
Someone’s been a bit enthusiastic, haven’t they?  
Riko Hisakawa  
[mad] Are you coming or not?  
Acata Suzuki  
After you.  
Ume Shimoda  
I think I’ll stay here. I haven’t been contributing much anyway.  
Chouko Moto  
[dizzy] Mmh.  
Souta Kagome  
We should have someone guard the body, I suppose. I can do that while the rest of you investigate.  
Yori Yamaguchi  
I also want to come up with an excuse, but I can't think of any.  
Yuuki Inoue  
It’s fine. None of you need to come. You’ve all helped already.  
Acata Suzuki  
They’ve barely done anything.  
Izumi Tachibana  
Hey, man, this is fucking stressful! Sorry we can’t all be sociopaths!  
Acata Suzuki  
Name-calling aside, can we just leave these plebs behind and go already?  
Yuuki Inoue  
… Bye, guys. [leaves scene]  
Gorou Yukimura  
We trust you, don’t worry. Well, Yuuki, Riko, and Hanako, anyway.  
Acata Suzuki  
[warm smile] Aw, I’m touched. Truly. [leaves scene]  
Riko Hisakawa  
I followed Hanako, Yuuki, and Acata out of the A/V room and over to the dorms. Even though I was apparently one of the brave ones here, I still felt nauseous. How could the rest of them keep so calm about all of this? It’s like they’ve seen dozens of corpses before this one. Whatever, I guess they can’t all be the murderer, so it’s probably safe to trust them… at least I think so.  
\--  
[In the hallway near the dorms]  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[enters scene]...  
Riko Hisakawa  
Yoshiko, are you-  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[mad] …[leaves scene]  
Riko Hisakawa  
She went into her room and slammed the door behind her.  
Acata Suzuki  
Aw, someone’s still a wittle gwumpy.  
Riko Hisakawa  
[furious] Shut your hole and open the door.  
\--  
[Ken’s dorm room, Yuuki, Acata, and Hanako present. It looks just like Riko’s dorm except without much decoration. The desk is covered with loose papers.]  
Acata Suzuki  
Just as nice as the rest of the dorms, huh?  
Hanako Minami  
And it’s still nice. Which probably means the killer was never in here.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Nothing here has anything to do with the crime scene, then. So, should we leave?  
Yuuki Inoue  
The things here might not be directly related, but they could still be a big help. We should look around anyway.  
Acata Suzuki  
Dibs on not having to go into the bathroom.  
Hanako Minami  
[disgusted] Nothing in there would help, anyway!  
Riko Hisakawa  
I really don’t see how any of this stuff would help, either, but I suppose it’s worth checking. Hopefully we still have enough time to get through everything.  
[talking to yuuki]  
Yuuki Inoue  
Let’s take a look around. Even if you don’t think you see anything important, anything could end up being useful.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Alright, I’ll try.  
[talking to hanako]  
Hanako Minami  
Hey, Riko, do you mind if I ask you a question?  
[curious] What does your dorm look like?  
Riko Hisakawa  
My dorm? Um, I guess it’s a lot like this. They were probably made to be similar, y’know?  
Hanako Minami  
No, I mean the decorations. Like how mine has a lot of potted plants inside and jungle-themed wallpaper.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Oh, well, I guess there’s a lot of gun stuff around. And there are targets on one wall for a bow and arrow I found.  
Hanako Minami  
[contemplating] Yeah, I thought that’s what you’d say.  
[suspicious] In that case, do you notice anything weird about this?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Weird like how?  
Yuuki Inoue  
Really? Are you two only now realizing this? It’s not like it wasn’t obvious as soon as we walked in.  
Acata Suzuki  
Careful, your pretentiousness is showing.  
Hanako Minami  
[smiling] Yeah, even I took a while to realize it. Sorry.  
Riko Hisakawa  
I still have no idea what you’re talking about! Can someone fill me in, here!?  
Yuuki Inoue  
She’s talking about how plain-looking the room is. Just look around. There’s almost nothing special about it.  
Hanako Minami  
Yuuki’s room has dozens of different suits and dresses in the drawers, and the carpet and walls look a lot fancier, too. So that means the three of our dorms were themed around our talents, right? So why isn’t Ken’s?  
Riko Hisakawa  
What about you, Acata? What kind of decorations does your dorm have?  
Acata Suzuki  
[annoyed smile] Nice try. I’m still not telling you what my talent is. But my room was indeed themed. It’s kind of annoying.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Maybe Junko just couldn’t think of anything to use for the “Ultimate Genius” theme? I mean, she had to make 16 rooms, right? She had to have run out of ideas sometime.  
Yuuki Inoue  
The rest of this place is pretty intricately designed. I doubt she would have cut corners here. Besides, that theme is easy. She could make it look like a secret lab by making metal-plate wallpaper, hanging up a few labcoats, setting up a tesla coil, maybe.  
[smiling] Oh, or she could have gone with a college theme and taken some of the stuff from the classrooms into here and set it up like the bed was a lecturing podium with a blackboard backboard. Or even-  
Hanako Minami  
[concerned] Yuuki…  
Yuuki Inoue  
Right, sorry, nevermind. The point is, it’s weird.  
Acata Suzuki  
Maybe our killer was in here after all and had to take down the wallpaper to hide the bloodstains.  
Riko Hisakawa  
It’d be weird if the walls were the only thing stained. Besides, how would they replace it with new wallpaper?  
Yuuki Inoue  
I don’t think the killer did this. It would have been too much work, even if this turned out to be the crime scene.  
Hanako Minami  
How can we explain it, then?  
Acata Suzuki  
Why should we need to? He said it himself, the killer wasn’t behind this, so who cares? If it doesn’t help solve the investigation, it isn’t worth talking about.  
Riko Hisakawa  
I guess so.  
Yuuki Inoue  
Even if it has nothing to do with the murder, it’s going to be bothering me until I find out why.  
Acata Suzuki  
Try not to spend all of our valuable time contemplating something so meaningless.  
Yuuki Inoue  
…  
Hanako Minami  
Let’s just move on, then.  
Ken’s Dorm Room  
[talking to hanako again]Riko Hisakawa  
Ken’s room design is unfinished. It doesn’t have anything to do with the case, though, so it shouldn’t matter for the investigation. Still… I got a truth bullet from that, so does that mean it really is connected?  
[talking to acata]  
Acata Suzuki  
Please don’t waste my time. We don’t know when the trial is going to start, so we need to use this time wisely.  
Riko Hisakawa  
All I wanted to ask was if-  
Acata suzuki  
[angry smile] Don’t. Waste. My. Time.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Jeez, you don’t need to be so rude about it.  
[examining bed]Riko Hisakawa  
It looks almost identical to my bed, other than that I think the thread count might be lower on these blankets. I probably sleep more, though, so that would be appropriate.  
[examining painting on the wall]Riko Hisakawa  
It’s Starry Night. Well, a painting that looks like it, anyway. Even with all the money and thieving in the world, Junko still couldn’t get one of the most famous paintings in the world down here. Still, though, the re-creation is uncanny.  
[examining bathroom]Riko Hisakawa  
Nope, nothing important in there, moving on.  
[examining microscopes on the desk]Riko Hisakawa  
A couple of electronic microscopes. Sort of useless without slides, though. Wait a minute…  
Hey, Yuuki, aren’t these the microscopes that were in the storage room?  
Yuuki Inoue  
Might be. They’re the same kind, at least. Maybe not the exact same ones.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Well, what if they are the same ones? Would that be important?  
Yuuki Inoue  
[curious] Could be. After we’re done in here, why don’t you go check and see if they’re still in the storage room or not.  
Riko Hisakawa  
You don’t sound very enthusiastic.  
Yuuki Inoue  
Sorry… It’s just that, even if they are the same, he could have taken them here at any time. They’ve probably been here for a while now.  
Acata Suzuki  
Well, I don’t know about these ones, but the ones in the storage room were definitely still in there last night.  
Yuuki Inoue  
[surprised] Wait, what? How do you know?  
Acata Suzuki  
Before that announcement told us to gather in the A/V room, I was in there. I like to snoop around every now and then when there’s nothing better to do. I’m almost positive they were still there at that time.  
Yuuki Inoue  
[excited] In that case, this could actually be important. Riko, you should go check that right away!  
Riko Hisakawa  
[awkward smile] …I was going to go check anyway.  
Yuuki Inoue  
[excited] Right, make sure you do. Tell us if you find them there.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Alright, alright, as soon as we’re done here.  
A second ago you couldn’t care less and now you’re practically feverish about it…  
Storage Room Equipment  
[examining desk]Riko Hisakawa  
Loads of papers are scattered around all over the desk. These are probably from all those notebooks Osamu found in the library.  
[swipe image of equations]  
Man, he must have been really busy figuring out a way out of here. I wonder what he was calculating with all these.  
[swipe leaves]  
Hanako Minami  
Here, let me see, I might recognize some of it.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Why, can you read math like this? It looks really complicated.  
Hanako Minami  
[grumpy] Botany is Biology, and Biology is a science! When you’re a scientist you do math!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Okay, sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you.  
Hanako Minami  
[confused] …  
Riko Hisakawa  
What is it?  
Hanako Minami  
This stuff is total gibberish…  
Riko Hisakawa  
It is? What do you mean?  
Acata Suzuki  
Are you sure you can understand math after all, then?  
Hanako Minami  
[mad] Of course I can, be quiet!  
I know what all these operators mean, he’s just not using them right. Plus all these numbers are just put in at random. This one has 5 decimal points and 2 exponents in it. None of it makes any sense, it’s just scribbles.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Maybe you’re just misreading his handwriting?  
Hanako Minami  
No, it’s all pretty neat. It’s clear what’s what in this, just not what the hell he was thinking.  
Acata Suzuki  
It turns out I was right about him, then.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Right about what?  
Acata Suzuki  
The other day at breakfast, when he was acting so strange, I suspected that the bacteria was affecting him and making him lose control of his thoughts. This proves I was right. There’s no way the Ultimate Genius would just scribble random numbers and symbols on a page without rhyme or reason.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Now that you mention it, I kind of thought the same thing at the time.  
Hanako Minami  
I don’t know. Everyone else was showing only physical symptoms. Even when I was getting headaches, my judgement was still fine.  
Acata Suzuki  
Why else would these be here, then? That’s the only reasonable explanation.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Maybe he was writing in a secret code so that the cameras couldn’t tell his plans!  
Yuuki Inoue  
Or maybe he wasn’t a genius in the first place.  
Acata Suzuki  
What!? Don’t be ridiculous! He was in Hope’s Peak, wasn’t he?  
Yuuki Inoue  
Lighten up, I was just joking. Besides, aren’t you the first one to dismiss the impact of talents? Shouldn’t you find something like that interesting?  
Acata Suzuki  
[annoyed smile] It might be interesting if it wasn’t so asinine. Now is not the time for jokes, we have work to do.  
Yuuki Inoue  
[smiling] Sure thing, Acata. Let’s get back to investigating then.  
[serious] Hanako, make sure to hold on to those, we might need them later.  
Hanako Minami  
[smiling] No problem!  
Riko Hisakawa  
I guess Ken was sick from that thing, too. Did the killer know that when they attacked him? I don’t really see how that would matter in the grand scheme of things, but a clue’s a clue.  
Fake Equations  
[once all options have been selected]Riko Hisakawa  
So are we done in here yet? I don’t see anything else that could be useful…  
Acata Suzuki  
If you don’t like it you could always just leave.  
Riko Hisakawa  
[mad] I didn’t ask for smart-ass comments, I just asked if there was anything else!  
Hanako Minami  
He is sort of right, though, Riko. You don’t need to keep helping.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Why would I stop now? I came here to help investigate and that’s what I’m going to do!  
Yuuki Inoue  
In that case, why don’t you go check the storage room for us?  
Riko Hisakawa  
[confused] The storage room?  
Oh, yeah, the microscopes!  
Yuuki Inoue  
Just run over and check if they’re still there or not. We should be done by the time you get back.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Alright, I’ll head over there now, then!  
Anything to just get away for a minute. All the stress from this is seriously starting to build up.  
\--  
[In the hallway, Chouko, Miyako and Osamu are present]  
Riko Hisakawa  
I’ll make my way over to the storage room and check if the microscopes are still there or not. The storage room is right next to the A/V room!  
[when talking to miyako or osamu]  
Miyako Saito  
[sad] Oh, hi Riko. Is everything going okay with… y’know?  
Riko Hisakawa  
I don’t really know. I think so. Yuuki and Hanako seem to be figuring a whole bunch out. I’m just helping, really.  
Miyako Saito  
Did you find any proof yet? Y’know, that it was her? Junko?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Um… not yet… But I’m sure once we piece everything together it’ll become clear!  
Miyako Saito  
[depressed] This is all sorts of different messed up. Why did this have to happen…?  
Osamu Himura  
[hesitant] I….  
Riko Hisakawa  
Is something wrong, Osamu?  
Osamu Himura  
…  
[flustered] Ta- taken in shock, the burrower hid away and yet the hawk still feasts!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Uh… I’m sorry, I don’t really follow.  
Miyako Saito  
Something about an electric-type burrower?  
Osamu Himura  
…  
The… the A/V room… why?  
Riko Hisakawa  
What do you mean?  
Miyako Saito  
Wait! I get it! Why is the body is in the A/V room if Ken went back to his room like the rest of us did?  
Osamu Himura  
[smiling] …  
Riko Hisakawa  
Oh, I guess I never thought about it like that.  
Miyako Saito  
[determined] Hey, yeah! Why would Ken have even gone back to the A/V after the meeting? Why did he leave his room to begin with?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Yoshiko said she thought it was because he wanted to continue working on the laptop. But why would the killer have been there, too?  
Miyako Saito  
I’m guessing… to kill him?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Which would mean someone had this planned out really far ahead.  
Osamu Himura  
…  
Riko Hisakawa  
Thanks, Osamu, bringing that up might’ve made a pretty big difference.  
Osamu Himura  
[smiling] ...  
[when talking to chouko]Riko Hisakawa  
What’s wrong, Chouko? Why aren’t you in there with the others?  
Chouko Moto  
[mad] What!? Wrong!? Nothing’s wrong! I’m fine, there isn’t anything wrong! Be quiet!  
Riko Hisakawa  
It’s okay to admit you’re scared, Chouko, I mean we all-  
Chouko Moto  
[furious] SCARED!? ME!? Don’t make me laugh! There isn’t a thing on Earth that could scare me!  
Riko Hisakawa  
[worried] That isn’t-  
Chouko Moto  
[mad] Just be quiet!  
Riko Hisakawa  
I actually feel bad for her…  
\--  
[Inside the storage room]  
Riko Hisakawa  
Alright, I’m here.  
[The spot where the science equipment was in the prologue is bare]  
And the microscopes aren’t. Which means the ones in Ken’s room weren’t put there by Junko, they were definitely from this room. But wait… the rest of the stuff is gone, too? But the only things in Ken’s room were the microscopes. Where’d the rest of it go? I should go tell Yuuki and the others right awa-  
Airi Kotone  
[enters scene] [excited] Riko! Riko, I need to talk to you!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Airi? What’s wrong, did something happen?  
Airi Kotone  
No, no. I mean, not right now, it didn’t. But I found something!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Found something? You mean like a clue?  
Airi Kotone  
Maybe! I think so! Follow me!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Wait, Airi, what is it? When did you-  
Airi Kotone  
[determined] FOLLOW ME![leaves scene]  
Riko Hisakawa  
She ran back out the door without answering me. I followed her as she ran all the way to the shared restrooms…  
[inside the communal bathroom]  
Airi Kotone  
It’s in here! I came in here to use the bathroom, but then I found it!  
Riko Hisakawa  
You went here instead of the one in your dorm? Are you sure you’re not still feeling sick?  
Airi Kotone  
I don’t know! Maybe a little, but that doesn’t matter! Look at this!  
[swipe image of the video game power cord]  
I found this in one of the toilets!  
Riko Hisakawa  
It was the wire that Miyako and Airi found that went with that video game console! But what’s it doing in here?  
[swipe leaves]  
Wait, did you just say you found that in the toilet?  
Airi Kotone  
[excited] Yeah! That means someone was trying to hide it, right!? That means it could have something to do with the investigation, right!?  
Riko Hisakawa  
That means you reached into the toilet and fished that thing out, right?  
Airi Kotone  
[scolding] That doesn’t matter! Seriously, quit making lame jokes at a time like this!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Sorry, you’re right, I need to focus. Ken died by strangulation, and we couldn’t find a murder weapon at the crime scene, so if this was hidden like this, it means that it could be the murder weapon.  
Airi Kotone  
That’s what I thought, too! It totally makes sense, right!? As soon as I found this here, I ran and went to find someone! I asked Chouko to come help, but she’s practically comatose right now.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Yeah, she seems pretty frazzled about all this.  
Airi Kotone  
That reminds me, why were you in the storage room? That place doesn’t have anything to do with the killing, does it?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Oh, I was just checking something for Yuuki and… Oh, crap, I forgot! I need to go tell them about this! Thanks, Airi!  
Airi Kotone  
No problem!  
Gaming Console Wire  
\--  
[Back in Ken’s dorm room, Yuuki, Hanako, Acata, & Ryouta present]  
Riko Hisakawa  
I’m back!  
Wait, why is-  
Ryouta Tsukino  
Do you think it has something to do with the murder? I didn’t think so when I saw it, but I’m wrong about stuff a lot, and I didn’t know if I should tell anyone or not, and then-  
Acata Suzuki  
Yes, thank you, I think we get it.  
Yuuki Inoue  
Thanks, Ryouta, we’ll go check it out.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Ummm, what’s going on?  
Ryouta Tsukino  
Something’s weird in the gym and I don’t know if it’s important or not!  
Acata Suzuki  
Aren’t we low on time? Why are we wasting it explaining to someone who can’t follow along to begin with? [leaves scene]  
Riko Hisakawa  
I’m following along! Really, I-  
Hanako Minami  
Well, let’s go check it out, then. [leaves scene]  
Riko Hisakawa  
[mad] Can someone please tell me what “it” is!?  
Yuuki Inoue  
Ryouta, can you explain it to Riko, please?  
Ryouta Tsukino  
Yeah, sure. Well, after we found out Ken died, I didn’t know what I was supposed to do, so I went to the gym to take my mind off of it. But when I got there, I saw that the punching bag in there was destroyed!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Destroyed? Destroyed how?  
Ryouta Tsukino  
[sweating] Like, I guess someone hit it so much it just sort of fell apart. The bottom half separated from the rest and the chain holding it to the ceiling even broke off.  
[worried] I mean, the thing didn’t look very sturdy to begin with, but someone must have really pounded that thing to get it to break like that! I didn’t think anything of it, but then my handbook updated, and I knew it had to be important!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Oh. Well, I guess if that’s all…  
Ryouta Tsukino  
[sad] That’s all? Come on, this was the one thing I was able to help with. I mean, you guys did most of the work, I guess, but I was still really proud of this.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Couldn’t that have happened sometime earlier this week, though?  
Ryouta Tsukino  
I was in there yesterday morning right after breakfast, so it must have happened sometime after that!  
Yuuki Inoue  
Thanks, Ryouta. This might have been a big help.  
Gym Punching Bag  
Yuuki Inoue  
That reminds me, Riko did you check-  
Riko Hisakawa  
Before he could finish, he was interrupted by a familiar sound.  
Loudspeaker  
[DING DING DING DING]  
[announcement monitor]  
Minikuma  
Attention students! The Hope’s Peak Academy student council has an announcement to make! The class trial is about to begin! Everyone please make their way to the conference room so that we can begin! Thank you!  
Ryouta Tsukino  
[surprised] Eh!? Wh- It’s already time!? But, it hasn’t been that long, has it?  
Yuuki Inoue  
*sigh* I guess that’s it, then. It was honestly longer than I expected…  
Riko Hisakawa  
What are we going to do? Do we have enough to prove it was Junko?  
Yuuki Inoue  
…  
Ryouta Tsukino  
[worried] You… you don’t think it was one of us, do you?  
Yuuki Inoue  
We won’t know until we get started.  
Ryouta Tsukino  
[worried] Started? But isn’t the murder investigation over?  
Riko Hisakawa  
No. I have a feeling things are really only starting now.  
\--  
[Inside the conference room once everyone has gathered]  
Minikuma  
Welcome, welcome, everyone! I hope you’ve all been having a wonderful day so far! How was the murder investigation?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
I’m too tired to yell at you right now. Shut up so we can get this bullshit over with.  
Minikuma  
My, my, someone’s in a big hurry! Excited for the trial?  
Izumi Tachibana  
[furious] She said SHUT UP! LET’S JUST START ALREADY!  
Minikuma  
Patience, my girl! We haven’t even gotten to the trial room, yet!  
Airi Kotone  
[confused] This isn’t the trial room?  
Minikuma  
Of course not! There’s not even a podium or anything!  
Souta Kagome  
Why does something like that matter? Let’s just do it here!  
Minikuma  
But why would we do it here when we could do it… down there!?  
[conference table is lifted up to the ceiling by a large column with a door facing riko. The door slides open and reveals the elevator interior]  
Riko Hisakawa  
That’s the elevator Junko was using before! Only this time, you can walk inside and it’s big enough for everyone here…  
Acata Suzuki  
Isn’t this unnecessary?  
Minikuma  
[cheery] Sure, but it’s totally awesome, too! Who doesn’t love secret underground hide-outs?  
Chouko Moto  
[disgusted] Me. And any sane person ever.  
Minikuma  
[mad] Get in the elevator.  
[fades to black]  
Riko Hisakawa  
We all got into the elevator one by one, leaving the toy Monokuma behind in the room.  
[top-down view of elevator interior, with all 15 students inside]  
The door closed behind us and we felt it start to descend. Finding out one of our friends had been murdered was bad enough, but now we were being forced against each other to try and accuse another one of our friends of being the culprit. And we still hadn’t figured out what Monokuma meant when she said we were going to be ‘punished.’ Even though today had been hell already… even that wouldn’t prepare us for what was to come.  
Next, was the class trial.  
\--  
Truth Bullets  
(keep a spare copy of these for the trial, you’ll need them)  
Monokuma File #1  
The file all about the murder that Monokuma gave us before the investigation it reads:

 

The victim was Ken Takenaka. The cause of death was strangulation. No other external or internal injuries appear to be present. Estimated time of death is around 12 AM. The body was found in the A/V room at 7:15 AM, laying face down. The murder weapon is unknown.

 

After we examined the body, we think that most of this is true. Someone used a weapon of some kind to strangle Ken sometime between when we left the A/V room last night and when Yoshiko and I found him this morning. It also looks like he tried to fight back but didn’t have a weapon.  
Ken’s eHandbook  
We found Ken’s handbook on his body after he died. The screen shows the navigation icons at the bottom, Ken Takenaka’s name, and the 8-bit picture of Ken right below the name. It looks just like the other handbooks, but there’s something off about it that no one can put their finger on.  
Bloody Message  
On the wall above the TV in the A/V room, “NEED TO GET OUT” was written in bloody letters. It doesn’t make sense why the killer would write something like that, even if they were in a panic.  
Box of Electronics  
The box of electronics that Miyako and Airi found the power cable in was knocked over at the scene of the crime. It wasn’t anywhere near the rest of the evidence, but over by the door and the desk. Other than this, nothing interesting was on that side of the room.  
Broken TV  
The battery-powered box TV that Monokuma showed us the bacteria diagram on was broken when we got to the crime scene. The only thing we noticed about it was that the screen was shattered.  
Broken Glass  
Broken glass was scattered all around on the floor in front of the broken TV. It was found around Ken and under his body, meaning the glass was already there when he died. Even though the TV was the only thing broken, there was lots of glass.  
Glass Particles  
Even though the glass was already there when Ken died, there was a dusting of glass particles on his back. This could mean that more glass was broken after Ken died and was on the ground.  
Signs of a Struggle  
All around the room, there was evidence that Ken fought back against whoever attacked him. The TV was shattered, there was broken glass everywhere, his fists were clenched, and he had a look of anger on his face.  
Crack in Wall  
Above the TV, next to the bloody message, there was a crack in the wall surrounding a small indent that none of us had seen the night before. It could have gotten there during the struggle.  
Ken’s Dorm Room  
Unlike the rest of our dorm rooms, Ken’s wasn’t decorated with a theme in mind. Even though that doesn’t have to do with the murder case, it still might indirectly be useful information.  
Storage Room Equipment  
We found some Hope’s Peak electronic microscopes in Ken’s room that didn’t seem to belong there. There’s a chance he took them from the storage room and brought them there himself. According to Acata, all the equipment was in the storage room before the meeting last night, so if they were moved, it had to have been after we went to sleep.

 

I went and checked the storage room to see if the microscopes were there or not, but when I got there I found that not only were the microscopes missing, but so was the rest of the scientific equipment. Other than the microscopes, none of it was found.  
Fake Equations  
We found stacks of paper on Ken’s desk that seemed to have some kind of equations on them, but when Hanako looked at them, she said they didn’t make any sense. This might be evidence that Ken was under the influence of the bacteria or just couldn’t figure out a way out of here after all.  
Gaming Console Cord  
This cord was supposed to be on the desk by the door because Ken was going to use it to fix the laptop. However, Airi found it hidden in a toilet this morning. That could mean it was used as the weapon to strangle Ken.  
Gym Punching Bag  
Ryouta came to tell us that he found the gym’s punching bag was broken. It had torn in half and then fallen from the ceiling. It was in bad shape before, so it could have happened when someone hit it too hard or too much. He also said that it was fine yesterday, so it must have happened sometime last night.  
Izumi’s Testimony  
“She said she wants us to figure this out ourselves, but then she just straight up lies in the damn file she hands out! She lied about the times and junk. She’s giving us the wrong time in the first place, so those can’t be right, can they? I was awake pacing in my room all night worrying about that stupid bacteria, and there was no way it was as long as she said! Even if the times are proportional, or whatever, without any damn clocks in here, we can’t say if he got killed 5 minutes or 5 hours after that assembly…”

 

According to Izu, she was awake long enough to tell the nights aren’t as long as they should be. With this, it’s hard to say if we can trust the Monokuma File when it says what time the murder took place. We still don’t know what the real times are.  
Yori’s Testimony  
“Hey, what are we gonna do after the trial thing? We could barely get a pile of stinky beef cleaned up the other day, what are we going to do with a dead person? I mean, when that thing was out overnight, it stunk up the whole cafeteria! Imagine what leaving this out is gonna be like! All I know is that if Ken starts stinking like that meat the other day, I’m not gonna be able to keep going… I don’t have that in me… How long do you think we have until then?”

 

I have no clue why this dialogue was important. Something about rotting meat…?  
\--  
.First.  
.Class.  
.Trial.  
ALL RISE!  
[sweeping shot of everyone at their podiums in the class trial room. The circular room has grey-blue walls, a black and white checkered floor, and red curtains. A red, neon exit sign is above Monokuma’s podium. The student’s podiums are in this order, starting with the one in front of monokuma and going clockwise: Yoshiko, Riko, Souta, Hanako, Yori, Airi, Acata, Miyako, Gorou, Yuuki, Ume, Ken, Chouko, Osamu, Izu, and Ryouta. At Ken’s podium is a monochrome picture of Ken with a red X overlayed. Monokuma’s podium is taken up by Monokuma holding a plush Monokuma, with the big Monokuma as the primary speaker. When a character speaks, the camera focuses on their podium]  
Monokuma  
Welcome, one and all, to the fantastical Class Trial!  
Gorou Yukimura  
[shocked] Wh-Where the hell did you get the money to build this!?  
Monokuma  
Ignoring… Ignoring… Comment successfully ignored! I’ll now explain the rules of the class trial! Here, you’re all going to argue to figure out who the murderer is! If you find out the correct murderer, only they will receive punishment. But if you get the wrong answer, everyone besides the murderer will receive punishment, and the guilty party will be free to go! The verdict is decided by majority vote. The trial is over once everyone is satisfied with their vote!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[mad] And what happens when we decide you’re the killer? Can we finally get out of this place?  
Monokuma  
If I turned out to be guilty, then sure! That would mean everyone is free to go!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
In that case, I don’t see why we need to be here for a single minute. Let’s just vote for her and leave.  
Monokuma  
Of course, since I’m not the killer, you’d be voting for the wrong person! And you know what that means!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[disgusted] Ugh, how long are you going to try and convince us you’re innocent? It’s such an obvious lie.  
Yuuki Inoue  
It’s best if we go over everything and make sure of things first, though, right?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[furious] You, again!? You’re worse than she is!  
Riko Hisakawa  
He’s right, Yoshiko. It’s better to be safe. Just in case.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[surprised] ...  
[bitter] Hmph, whatever. Just a waste of time.  
Miyako Saito  
[worried] So... where do we start?  
Yuuki Inoue  
First, we should cover the basics. Let’s start with how Ken died.  
Minigame - Nonstop Debate  
[In nonstop debate, there are vulnerable phrases that Riko can refute with Truth Bullets. Riko starts with a set amount of Truth Bullets before each round of the nonstop debate, and has to find which one will refute the weak statement. The statement isn’t always objectively false, just able to be argued. Only one Truth Bullet and one vulnerable phrase are used each round. Try your best to guess the right answer and play along at home! Otherwise, all this hard work would go to waste.]  
Gaming Console Cord • Bloody Message • Glass Particles  
Miyako Saito  
He died by getting strangled, right?  
Souta Kagome  
I don’t see how else he could have died.  
Izumi Tachibana  
So someone ran up behind him…  
And strangled him with their bare hands!?  
Ryouta Tsukino  
Who could have done something like that!?  
Airi Kotone  
It had to have been someone with big hands, then, right?  
Yori Yamaguchi  
Which means Souta did it! Fess up, then!  
Souta Kagome  
You have got to be kidding me...  
\--Riko Hisakawa  
We have evidence that contradicts one of those statements… which one is it, though?

 

Riko Hisakawa  
THAT’S NOT RIGHT!

 

“bare hands”--Gaming Console Cord  
\--  
Riko Hisakawa  
With a bruise like the one Ken had, there’s no way someone could have done it with their bare hands.  
Izumi Tachibana  
[surprised] But then how did they do it? There wasn’t anything around you could strangle someone with…  
Airi Kotone  
No, that’s not true! I found something!  
Acata Suzuki  
[suspicious smile] You weren’t even at the crime scene, how could you have found anything?  
Airi Kotone  
It wasn’t at the crime scene! I found where the killer hid it! I ran and told Riko right away, too! Show them, Riko!  
[swipe image of power cord]  
Riko Hisakawa  
Airi went to the bathroom after we found the body, and she found this hidden in one of the toilets.  
Miyako Saito  
Hey, that’s the cord for the game we found! But wasn’t it supposed to be in the A/V room?  
[swipe image leaves]  
Chouko Moto  
[disgusted] Hidden in the toilet? Don’t tell me that you actually…  
Airi Kotone  
[scolding] Why is everyone so obsessed about that… it’s not like I used it first!  
Chouko Moto  
I’m going to be sick…  
Yuuki Inoue  
This probably means that the killer used the power cable to strangle Ken and hid it afterwards to conceal the evidence.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Why would Junko conceal any evidence? It’s not like the rest of the murder was a secret.  
Monokuma  
Good point! If I did this, I’d leave my mark all over the place! There’s no way I’d conceal evidence!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[furious] Th-THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT!  
[bitter] I mean, she probably just put it there to mess with us, is all. That kind of evidence is pointless.  
Yuuki Inoue  
[convincing] But why would she hide it in the bathroom? There was no guarantee any of us would go there since we all had our own bathrooms. If she wanted to trick us, she would have hidden it in a more obvious location.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[mad] Are you seriously saying you think one of us did this!? Do you realize how insane you sound!?  
Acata Suzuki  
I can’t help but agree with him.  
In fact, it’s become fairly clear who it was, I’d say.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Who it was…? You mean you figured it out already?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
He didn’t figure anything out, he just wants to accuse me because Junko got to his head and I’m the only one intelligent enough to point it out!  
Acata Suzuki  
[warm smile] Oh, of course it’s not you! You’re being much too loud right now. Denying you’re a killer is one thing, shouting about it with the force of a jet engine is another. A killer would have laid low in this situation.  
Yuuki Inoue  
He’s probably right, I don’t think Yoshiko could have done it, either.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Of course not! Don’t even joke about Yoshiko doing something like that!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
In that case, can we PLEASE just vote for Junko and get out of here?  
Acata Suzuki  
Hold on, just because it isn’t you doesn’t mean it wasn’t one of the students.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[mad] … What?  
Acata Suzuki  
Take this, for instance…  
Minigame - Nonstop Debate  
[In some Nonstop Debates, not only are there vulnerable phrases, but there are also agreeable phrases. Riko can use a Truth Bullet to prove a point someone else makes and make it stronger with evidence in order to continue with the debate.]  
Ken’s eHandbook • Crack in the Wall • Ken’s Dorm Room • Bloody Message • Izumi’s Testimony  
Acata Suzuki  
Have you tried considering the motive for the crime yet?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Because Junko is a crazy person. What other motive do you need?  
Gorou Yukimura  
But if the murderer wasn’t Junko….  
Then that motive doesn’t hold up.  
Chouko Moto  
Someone could have been holding a grudge.  
Osamu Himura  
To escape the confines of entrapment. Occam's Razor.  
Ume Shimoda  
Maybe he had discovered a secret about this place…  
And someone murdered him to keep it hidden.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Or maybe it was Junko. Case closed. Let’s go home.  
\--Riko Hisakawa  
Wait… something that they said made sense. That could have been the motive!

 

 

Riko Hisakawa (with Osamu)  
I AGREE WITH THAT!  
“To escape”--Bloody Message  
\--  
Riko Hisakawa  
The bloody message written on the wall of the crime scene makes the motive pretty clear.  
[swipe image of bloody message]  
Acata Suzuki  
“Need to get out.” A fairly straight-forward hint, don’t you think?  
[swipe leaves]  
Ume Shimoda  
[scared] So the killer is someone who wanted to get out of this place so badly they’d stoop to any low.  
Hanako Minami  
[confused] But that could be anyone here. Everyone was infected with that bacteria, so everyone had a reason to be desperate.  
Ryouta Tsukino  
Oh yeah, the bacteria… I totally forgot about that. I guess that gives all of us a motive, huh?  
Acata Suzuki  
That’s true, but far more so for some of us than others.  
Miyako Saito  
[suspicious] Wait… What are you saying…?  
Acata Suzuki  
Some of us hadn’t even been seriously affected by the bacteria yet, but some of us were nearly on death’s door already. The people farther along would have had a much greater reason for doing something so “drastic,” am I right? With that in mind, who does that make Suspect #1?  
Riko Hisakawa  
He wants to know who the most likely to break under the pressure would be? By that logic, he must mean…  
Minigame - Culprit Selection  
[Some questions can only be answered by selecting one of Riko’s classmates. Everyone at the trial but Monokuma can be selected for these kinds of questions, including Riko and deceased students. They are selected by scrolling through each student’s podium until the student you want to select appears.]

 

-Correct Selection-  
Riko Hisakawa  
IT HAS TO BE YOU!

 

Airi Kotone  
\--  
Riko Hisakawa  
Are… Are you accusing Airi!?  
Airi Kotone  
[shocked] What!? Me!? But…  
[mad] But I couldn’t do that! Look at me, I’m like a twig! Less than a twig, I’m like a thread of spider silk! You have to be kidding or something!  
Acata Suzuki  
A little upset for someone innocent, though, hm? Besides, with that power cord as a weapon, any of us could have performed a strangulation, even you.  
Airi Kotone  
[mad] I’m upset BECAUSE I’m innocent, you moron! That accusation is totally ridiculous! Why, because I was sick!? Everyone was sick!  
Acata Suzuki  
That’s not the only reason I think it’s you, though. You were the one who “found” the power cord, hidden in a toilet, right? Why would a girl actually reach into one of those to grab it? Isn’t it more likely she brought it back from her room, the real hiding place, just to throw off the investigation?  
Airi Kotone  
[sad] That isn’t true! I really did get my hand wet reaching into that! I’m being honest!  
Miyako Saito  
[mad] Acata, don’t pick on Airi! After that stressful meeting, plenty of us were feeling just as bad. Besides, she was too weak to move at that point, let alone murder someone.  
Hanako Minami  
[contemplating] Yeah, but Monokuma could have given her the cure already.  
Airi Kotone  
Wh-what!? Why would she have done that!?  
Hanako Minami  
Maybe if you agreed to murder someone in private, she would have given you the cure so you could carry it out. I mean, if this was all a motive for murder anyway, how does she expect someone to go through with it if they’re sick as a dog?  
Monokuma  
That sure sounds like something I’d do! Who knows, maybe that’s exactly the kind of thing that would have gotten you that cure, huh?  
Airi Kotone  
[with tears] Shut up! That never happened, I swear!  
[smiling] Besides, Miyako was with me all night, right? She would have seen me do something like that!  
Gorou Yukimura  
Actually, we left as soon as we got you into bed. Miyako was just as tired.  
Airi Kotone  
[confused] Wait, huh? Y-you left me all alone like that!?  
Miyako Saito  
[awkward smile] Uh… Eheh…  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[accusing] Just the fact that she’d bring that up should be proof she’s innocent! She wouldn’t have thought Miyako was there with her if she had gotten up to kill someone!  
Airi Kotone  
[worried] Y-yeah! Listen to Yoshiko for once! She’s a smart lady!  
Gorou Yukimura  
No offense, Airi, but if Yoshiko is your only supporter, your case isn’t looking too great.  
Riko Hisakawa  
[mad] I’m the one you’re offending by saying that.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Airi wouldn’t have made a hole in her own argument by saying something like that. There’d be no point in bringing it up.  
Acata Suzuki  
[accusing while smiling] Oh, come on now, Airi’s a smarter girl than you think. She knows what makes her look good, and she’s willing to use that.  
Airi Kotone  
[through tears] Sh-SHUT UP! You’re mean!  
Acata Suzuki  
Well, we could just leave that up to a vote, couldn’t we? What do you say, everyone, make enough sense, or do I need to convince anyone else?  
Yuuki Inoue  
Acata, I don’t think it’s time for a vote yet. We still have plenty to go over.  
Acata Suzuki  
Yes, I…  
[incredulous smile] Wait, what!? But you’re the one who-  
Yuuki Inoue  
I did most of the investigating, and I know how much we still haven’t talked about. We can’t overlook any of what we found. There might be an inconsistency somewhere.  
Airi Kotone  
[sticking her tongue out] Yeah, you loser! No one likes you anymore!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[bitter] At least one of them has some sense left…  
Yuuki Inoue  
[determined] I didn’t say she didn’t do it. She’s still the most likely suspect right now. But there’s plenty that could disprove that.  
Airi Kotone  
[with tears] B-but…  
[sad] Whatever...  
Riko Hisakawa  
So we’ve decided to ignore it for now, then? Well then let’s keep-  
Acata Suzuki  
I’M STILL NOT DONE!  
Minigame - Rebuttal Showdown  
[In a Rebuttal Showdown, there’s a one-on-one argument with Riko and one of her classmates. Riko needs to shoot down the opponent’s arguments while being careful not to completely ignore the ones that could be important. Once Riko finds a vulnerable statement in the opponent’s argument, she can use a Truth Bullet to end the rebuttal. Riko also needs to be sure not to shoot down her own statements to avoid embarrassment.]  
Acata Suzuki  
You’re just dismissing this whole thing without any solid proof as a counter-claim?  
This is clearly a closed case, and I’m not letting stubbornness mislead us!  
Gym Punching Bag  
Gaming Console Cord  
Signs of a Struggle  
Acata Suzuki  
Airi was the one who was the sickest from the bacteria.  
She had the greatest motive.  
Not to mention her behavior with the power cord was…  
Beyond suspicious!  
Not acknowledging that would be insane!  
Riko Hisakawa  
It isn’t that we aren’t acknowledging it…  
But we can’t make rash judgements without any actual proof, either.  
Acata Suzuki  
What more proof do you need?  
She’s the only obvious culprit!  
All she had to do was take the power cord she had found earlier…  
And sneak up behind him! That would’ve ended it!  
It’s so simple a dog could see it!  
Riko Hisakawa  
\--He still won’t let up about this. What can I show him to prove it could have been someone other than Airi?

 

Riko Hisakawa  
I’LL BLAST THROUGH THOSE WORDS!

 

“sneak up”--Signs of a Struggle  
\--  
Riko Hisakawa  
If she had snuck up on Ken, then why was the crime scene a total wreck?  
Acata Suzuki  
Well…  
[worried smile] I mean, she didn’t have to sneak up on him. There could have been a fight after he realized he was being attacked.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
She’s barely 100 pounds, Acata, what makes you think she’d be able to beat Ken in a fight? If that had happened, Airi would have been the one to get killed.  
Acata Suzuki  
That’s… If she was cured of the disease and he wasn’t, she’d be at an advantage.  
Izumi Tachibana  
Ken didn’t look all that sick. So could he have really gotten that bad right after the meeting happened?  
Osamu Himura  
A withered rose doesn’t dissipate under the light of a single moon.  
Yuuki Inoue  
But Ken was showing signs of the disease. We just hadn’t noticed at first.  
Acata Suzuki  
See? He was probably just as sick!  
Yuuki Inoue  
[contemplating] The only problem with that argument is that if he really was sick, it wouldn’t have affected him physically at all.  
Acata Suzuki  
In case you hadn’t noticed, that’s what the bacteria did! Of course it would’ve affected his ability to fight!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Ken wasn’t showing any physical symptoms from the disease, even if he had it anyway… Is there anything that we have to prove that?  
Minigame - Simple Answer  
[Riko just needs to answer a multiple choice question correctly to get through this part]  
Storage Room Equipment  
Ken’s Dorm Room  
Fake Equations

 

Riko Hisakawa  
I GOT IT!

 

Fake Equations  
\--  
Riko Hisakawa  
We found those sheets of paper on a desk in Ken’s room. According to Hanako, they were covered in complete nonsense, right?  
Hanako Minami  
He either had to know absolutely nothing about math in the first place... or he was totally out of it.  
Yuuki Inoue  
And according to his talent, he was probably good at math, so what does that leave?  
Miyako Saito  
That means if he was sick, it was only affecting his head, right? That means there’s no way Airi could have beat him! He was moving just fine!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Satisfied now, Acata?  
Acata Suzuki  
As a matter of fact, no, I am not. That still doesn’t prove me wrong, exactly.  
Airi Kotone  
[with tears] Well it doesn’t prove you right, either, so shut up, stinky!  
Acata Suzuki  
Fine. It doesn’t change the fact that you’re the culprit, it’ll just take longer to see that.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
It wasn’t Airi. Get over it.  
Acata Suzuki  
You’re the one who’s still convinced it was Monokuma, so I wouldn’t open my mouth.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[bitter] I’ve yet to see any proof to the contrary.  
Izumi Tachibana  
So if it wasn’t Airi and it wasn’t Monokuma, then who does that leave?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[mad] It WAS Monokuma!  
Izumi Tachibana  
[furious] DON’T ARGUE WITH ME, I KNOW WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
How much longer are you all going to be arguing about this? It’s so pointless.  
Yuuki Inoue  
Since Acata mentioned it, why don’t we talk about the motive some more?  
Hanako Minami  
[contemplating] Why would someone want to kill Ken? Nothing comes to mind, really.  
Souta Kagome  
The motive still would have been to get out. That shouldn’t have changed just because it’s not Airi.  
Yuuki Inoue  
Sure, that’s why someone would want to kill in the first place, but why Ken specifically?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Why Ken? Was there something specific about Ken that would make him a target?  
Minigame - Simple Answer  
He was the Ultimate Genius  
He was outside at night  
His awful haircut

 

Riko Hisakawa  
THAT’S IT!

 

He was outside at night  
\--  
Riko Hisakawa  
He was already outside of his dorm when the killer went looking for someone. That made him a target.  
Ryouta Tsukino  
[confused] What was he doing outside his dorm?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
I told him to fix that laptop, so he went out to work on it. That’s why he was in the A/V room, too. He was probably close to getting it fixed, so Junko stopped him before it was too late. Make sense?  
Monokuma  
Oh, ye of little faith. Just listen to the smart guys for once, m’kay?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[bitter] If they’re so smart, we wouldn’t still be down here arguing about which one of us did something none of us did!  
Yuuki Inoue  
She means you’re wrong about why Ken was out at night.  
Monokuma  
Well, that too, I guess.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
What? Why else would he have gone out alone? It’s dangerous enough with Junko around, let alone with no one around to protect you.  
Hanako Minami  
We found another reason Ken might have wanted to leave.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Another reason… I was there for that too! They’re talking about…  
Minigame- Truth Bullet Selection  
[This minigame is identical to the Simple Answer Selection, but all Truth Bullets are available choices. While selecting, full descriptions for the truth bullets are available at the beginning of the trial. I told you to keep them in a safe place, remember?]

 

-Correct Selection-

 

Riko Hisakawa  
IT’S THIS!

 

Storage Room Equipment  
\--  
Riko Hisakawa  
Ken was out because he was moving the microscopes from the storage room to his dorm room.  
Hanako Minami  
We found the microscopes in his room today, but yesterday they were all still in the storage room. That means he must have been moving them last night.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Or Monokuma put them there to throw us off. Would you all stop being so gullible? This is exactly what she wants us to do!  
Minigame - Nonstop Debate  
Izumi’s Testimony • Crack in Wall • Gym Punching Bag • Ken’s Dorm Room • Storage Room Equipment  
Izumi Tachibana  
Why would Ken need to move them, though? What would he need them for in the first place?  
Hanako Minami  
He probably thought he needed them for whatever he was trying to do with those equations.  
Souta Kagome  
Yeah, wait, what the hell? Wouldn’t those have been there microscopes there from the start?  
Miyako Saito  
What do you mean? I didn’t see any microscopes in my room.  
Souta Kagome  
I mean I do calculations all the time for work…  
And I had calculators and everything I needed in my dorm already!  
Yori Yamaguchi  
So everyone’s room was themed to their talent, right?  
Osamu Himura  
Camouflaging yourself from yourself.  
Souta Kagome  
If he had Ultimate Genius’s room, then those microscopes were there already!  
That makes all this pointless.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Like I said, it was all just a decoy.  
Ume Shimoda  
Maybe Monokuma is trying to trick us after all!  
\--Riko Hisakawa  
I know that someone had to bring those microscopes there themselves. And that’s because…

 

Riko Hisakawa  
THAT CAN’T BE RIGHT!

 

“there already”--Ken’s Dorm Room  
\--  
Riko Hisakawa  
That’s the weird part, though. Even though the rest of our rooms were themed, Ken’s wasn’t.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[taken aback] What do you mean it wasn’t?  
Acata Suzuki  
She means what she said, that Ken’s room was totally bare. Plain walls, plain decorations… it looked completely void of creativity.  
Yuuki Inoue  
Ken’s talent would’ve been easy to theme a room around, but Junko decided not to theme it at all.  
Souta Kagome  
[contemplating] ...so Ken needed to take the microscopes from the storage room instead...  
Izumi Tachibana  
What!? But why was his the only one without the stuff in it!?  
Airi Kotone  
Maybe the killer took all the stuff…?  
Gorou Yukimura  
Why would they do that? That would just make us more suspicious of them.  
Yuuki Inoue  
...  
Can everyone do me a favor? Open up your eHandbooks.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Why? Aren’t you solving a murder or something?  
Yuuki Inoue  
Just do it. This is important.  
[swipe image of riko’s handbook]  
Riko Hisakawa  
Ultimate Marksman  
[Riko’s Sprite]  
[navigational buttons]  
Riko Hisakawa  
What about it? They haven’t changed since the murder, have they?  
[swipe leaves]  
Yuuki Inoue  
Just pay very close attention to it.  
Chouko Moto  
Are you going somewhere with this? It hasn’t changed at all since we first got them.  
Yuuki Inoue  
Exactly. Now I want everyone to look at this.  
[swipe image of ken’s handbook]  
Ken Takenaka  
[Ken’s sprite]  
[navigational buttons]  
This might answer the question we have about Ken’s room.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
It’s just his handbook. That’s totally unrelated.  
Riko Hisakawa  
The handbook has something to do with Ken’s room? What does that mean…?  
Minigame - Image Selection  
[In this minigame, Riko is given an image and has to select a part of that image that answers the question being given. I have no artistic talent, so this part’s super easy for now.]

 

The image is on Ken’s eHandbook, with Ken’s name and 8bit sprite, followed by the navigation icons underneath, next to Riko’s eHandbook, with her name, talent, and sprite before the navigation icons.

 

-Correct Selection-  
Riko Hisakawa  
THIS IS IT!

 

space in Ken’s eHandbook where talent should be  
\--  
Riko Hisakawa  
Hold on… Ken’s handbook doesn’t say his talent anywhere.  
Gorou Yukimura  
She’s right! It just says his name and skips straight to the navigation. The spot where his talent should be is left blank!  
Monokuma  
Upupu~  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Well, so what? Maybe that part just gets taken off when you die.  
Riko Hisakawa  
That doesn’t make any sense! Why would that be the only part that got taken away? If Monokuma wanted to keep us from knowing about the handbook after the victim dies, she would have just shut the thing down! There’s no reason that would be the only thing missing.  
Monokuma  
Upupupu~!  
Acata Suzuki  
You’re not seriously implying what I think you are…  
Yuuki Inoue  
Between the dorm, the fake equations, and the handbook… I think the truth is that Ken…  
Monokuma  
Upupupupupupu~!!!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[livid] WOULD YOU SHUT UP!?!?!  
Monokuma  
AHHHHHHAHAHA!  
The truth has finally coming out! Come on, Inoue, tell them all what they’ve been dying to hear!  
Yuuki Inoue  
…  
Riko Hisakawa  
The equations… the dorm… and now the handbook? What does this all mean…?  
Minigame - Logic Gallery  
[In this minigame, Riko needs to unravel a difficult clue by making logical assumptions about the case. In her mind, she enters a shooting gallery, and needs to take out the target Monokumas. Eventually, she’ll be presented with questions, and answering those questions right will progress the game. Every time she misses a target or gets a question wrong, health will be deducted]

 

Question 1:  
What was Ken’s room missing?  
Any Theme ⦁ The Right Theme

 

-Any Theme-  
His room wasn’t themed around any talent.  
Question 2:  
What kind of person uses fake math equations?  
A Genius ⦁ An Idiot

 

-An Idiot-  
A genius wouldn’t have done something like that...  
Question 3:  
Was Ken really the Ultimate Genius?  
Yes ⦁ No

 

-No-  
Riko Hisakawa  
!!!  
\--  
Yuuki Inoue  
...  
Riko Hisakawa  
I think what you’re saying is… that Ken didn’t have a talent to begin with.  
Acata Suzuki  
[covering his mouth] W...What!?  
Monokuma  
Hahaha!!! That’s right on the money! This entire time, Ken was no more than an average human being… Well, no, I guess that’s not entirely true. He did have one talent…  
Being the Ultimate Faker!  
Miyako Saito  
[confused] Ultimate Faker?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[worried] That… That isn’t true! She’s making fun of a dead kid! Why are you people still defending her!?  
Monokuma  
Oh, it’s true all right!  
[fullscreen image of Ken in Hope’s Peak uniform, standing alone under a spotlight]  
The reality is that Ken was never actually accepted into Hope’s Peak because he had a talent or anything. He was just a lowly reserve course student who got in by paying an exorbitant amount of money!  
Ume Shimoda  
A reserve course student? Ken? But he was in all our classes! He never even went to the reserve course building!  
Monokuma  
That’s right! Do you have any idea how expensive it is for a reserve courser to get into this dump? He was so ashamed of getting his parents to pay the entry fee, he couldn’t stand to live with himself. All that money wasted, just so he could stand next to the talented people? So he snuck into the Ultimate classes instead and pretended to be an Ultimate himself! The teachers were so amazed by his stupidity and his confidence in calling himself a Genius, that they let him stay without saying anything. Thus, the Ultimate Faker was born. But trying to pull off being a Genius required good grades and bigger words, and Ken was still a stupid little boy. So in the end, his parents had to pay even more money to cheat for him to keep up appearances so that he wouldn’t get kicked out! His effort to make his parents proud only made it worse for them!  
[courtroom bg returns]  
Yori Yamaguchi  
[amazed] This entire time… he was faking it?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[mad] That’s ridiculous! She’s making it up!  
Riko Hisakawa  
But Yoshiko, think about it. Even if Ken was sick, those fake equations were too ridiculous for someone who was supposed to be a genius to write.  
Chouko Moto  
And honestly, when you look back at what constituted as ‘normal’ for him, it starts to make sense.  
Hanako Minami  
So did he move all that science stuff into his room just to overcompensate for what he couldn’t do? That’s kind of sad.  
Osamu Himura  
As the snake hides in the grass… no, but as a mouse hiding from the hawk…  
Acata Suzuki  
[incredulous smile] I can’t believe it. Someone could just fake their talent like that? That’s insane…  
[sly smile] Hold on, doesn’t that cancel out the argument about Ken being mentally strained from before? That means Airi could still-  
Airi Kotone  
Would you shut up?  
Ryouta Tsukino  
[worried] I don’t mean to be mean or anything… but why are we talking about this now? I mean, I liked Ken and everything, but this doesn’t have anything to do with the case, right?  
Monokuma  
Oh! But that’s where you’re wrong! Super wrong!  
Izumi Tachibana  
Huh? Wait, is this related to the murder?  
Monokuma  
Just think about it, y’know? To have wasted everything his parents had… the thought of dying because of some bacteria in a basement, without anything at ALL to be considered an achievement! It must have been maddening! All that effort leading up to a useless death like that? I wouldn’t have been able to stand it, either! Oops! I said too much!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[sweating] What are you talking about!? Even if he wasn’t a Genius, what you’re saying just doesn’t make any sense!  
[accusing] In fact, you wouldn’t be saying anything if this was a real trial! Yeah, you’d want us to figure it out! So since you’re talking so much, that just proves you did it! Right!?  
[worried] ...Right?  
Yuuki Inoue  
[contemplating] …  
If you guys were in that situation, what would you do?  
Airi Kotone  
What would… we do?  
Hanako Minami  
[sad] I know I would be pretty upset. I’d hate to have someone I love suffer like that for nothing.  
Souta Kagome  
Wait, but Ken was the one murdered! He didn’t kill himself, so what are you implying here!?  
Yuuki Inoue  
If Ken was the one here who had the strongest motive, but was still the one who ended up dead, then what does that mean?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Even though he wanted to leave this place more than anyone, he was still killed… does that mean the killing was…  
Minigame - Hangman’s Gambit  
[In this minigame, Riko needs to grab a word out of thin air. To do that, she needs to sift through possible combinations of letters to find the word that fits. She’ll be presented with several rows and columns of random letters. In these, she’ll have a starting point, an ending point, and several points she needs to hit in between as she makes a line through the letters from start to end. The line she creates will spell out the word she’s looking for! The line she draws goes from one letter to the next, either horizontally, vertically, or diagonally, and can go back and forward at any time. Hitting the wrong letter in a sequence will cost health & take her back to the last set point, so be careful what you choose! Think of it as a twisty word-search for life and death!]  
S S D K E N J E S X  
E L P O I U S T A F  
S D F G E N I U S A  
H D U F M Z P I O K  
A G E H D E T Y O E

 

S S D K E N J E S X  
E L P O I U S T A F  
S D F G E N I U S A  
H D U F M Z P I O K  
A G E H D E T Y O E

 

SELFDEFENSE

 

Riko Hisakawa  
I’VE GOT IT!  
\--  
Riko Hisakawa  
If Ken was the one with the motive… Then could the killing have been in self defense?  
Hanako Minami  
[sad] He was so scared he’d never be able to get out again that he went to the ultimate extreme to end the experiment. The only problem was when the person he attacked got the upper hand and overpowered him.  
Acata Suzuki  
A killing in self defense? So I guess that rules out Airi then?  
Airi Kotone  
[scolding] Shut it!  
Yori Yamaguchi  
But if he was the one doing the attacking, how’d he get killed? The killers in slasher flicks are way harder to kill than the victims, right?  
Gorou Yukimura  
Whoever it was he attacked was probably ready for the fight. Otherwise, they’d probably be the one strangled.  
Ume Shimoda  
[worried] But how would they have known?  
Souta Kagome  
[contemplative] And wait a minute, why did all of this happen in the A/V room?  
Yuuki Inoue  
Let’s just take it one step at a time, everyone.  
Minigame - Nonstop Debate  
Monokuma File #1 ⦁ Ken’s Dorm Room ⦁ Broken Glass ⦁ Gaming Console Cord ⦁ Bloody Message  
Airi Kotone  
If Ken was just bad at sneaking up on people…  
Someone could’ve gotten the upperhand.  
Miyako Saito  
To be fair, he was a bit on the clumsy side.  
Yuuki Inoue  
I don’t think Ken was trying to sneak up in the first place.  
He was on the offensive from the start.  
Chouko Moto  
But once you start getting strangled…  
It isn’t easy to fight back.  
Souta Kagome  
Even I probably wouldn’t be able to.  
Yuuki Inoue  
That’s true…  
But what if Ken didn’t attack with the wire?  
Izumi Tachibana  
But that was the only weapon we found!  
Nothing else there coulda been used to attack the killer!  
Ume Shimoda  
But then how would the killer have gotten the wire off of Ken?  
Acata Suzuki  
It was probably Souta, he is the strongest.  
Souta Kagome  
After that last accusation, no one’s listening to you, worm.  
\--Riko Hisakawa  
The killer got the upper hand over Ken. But how did they do that before it was too late?

 

Riko Hisakawa  
THAT’S WRONG!

 

Nothing else there coulda been used--Broken Glass  
\--  
Riko Hisakawa  
Hold on! Remember at the crime scene there was all of that broken glass?  
Izumi Tachibana  
[confused] Yeah, so? That was from the TV. You guys said that couldn’t be used as a weapon already.  
Yuuki Inoue  
But not all of it was from the TV.  
Izumi Tachibana  
[furious] WELL WHERE THE HELL ELSE DID IT COME FROM, THEN!?  
Yuuki Inoue  
Riko, you checked out the storage room to look for those microscopes, right? What else did you find there?  
Riko Hisakawa  
When I checked on those microscopes, I noticed that the rest of the equipment was gone, too. The glass beakers and test tubes were also missing, but we never found them, not in Ken’s room and not in the A/V room.  
[accusing] Except that we did find them!  
Hanako Minami  
That must have been Ken’s weapon! He was carrying them back to his room when he went nuts and tried killing someone! He threw the glass tubes!  
Acata Suzuki  
Getting attacked by some test tubes isn’t enough to kill someone, but it sure as hell can piss them off. So they grabbed the cord and offed Ken before he could do any real damage.  
Huh, even if he wasn’t a genius, his head must have been affected after all. No one would have thought that would work. Good news, Airi.  
Airi Kotone  
*raspberry*  
Gorou Yukimura  
[frustrated] But that just makes a shit ton of problems!  
Riko Hisakawa  
What do you mean?  
Gorou Yukimura  
Well, if Ken’s the one who attacked someone else and caused all that damage in the A/V room, it was because he saw them while he was doing his shit and saw his chance, right? But that means someone else was in the A/V room doing fuck knows what! It could have been anyone!  
Yuuki Inoue  
It couldn’t have. Almost no one here had any reason to go back to the A/V room other than Ken.  
[accusing] Almost no one.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[worried] That-That’ll prove it’s Junko, right? She’s the only one who would’ve been out that late!  
Yuuki Inoue  
Think again. After leaving the A/V room, most of us went straight to our rooms. But someone couldn’t. That someone had to stay behind.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Someone who had to stay behind… Someone who didn’t go back to their room… I think I know who that has to be! It’s…  
Minigame - Culprit Selection  
[Riko enters the culprit select screen briefly but is interrupted]  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!!  
Minigame - Rebuttal Showdown  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
This is all total bullshit!  
I’m not letting you accuse one of our friends!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Yoshiko, I-  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
No, Riko, enough!  
Monokuma File #1  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
No one here could have possibly done this, Riko!  
You know it!  
We’re all classmates!  
We’re friends!  
Stop this already!  
Riko Hisakawa  
I don’t like it any more than you do, Yoshiko.  
But we need to find out who did this!  
For the sake of all of our friends!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
No!  
We don’t need to do this!  
It’s all a trick!  
A dirty fucking trick!  
This shouldn’t be happening!  
\--Riko Hisakawa  
She won’t listen to reason… What can i say to convince her?

 

Riko Hisakawa  
I FOUND YOUR WEAK POINT!

 

This shouldn’t be happening!--Monokuma File #1  
\--  
Riko Hisakawa  
Yoshiko, listen to me.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[through tears] …  
Riko Hisakawa  
Whether we want to believe it or not, this is all happening. We’ve all seen it. We have proof of it right in front of us. You need to let us do this. All of our lives are at stake!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[crying] This isn’t right. It just… isn’t.  
…  
Riko Hisakawa  
I know how Yoshiko feels… but I can’t let that stop me. Someone killed Ken and they need to be held responsible. And that person is the only one who had a reason to go back to the A/V room last night! That person is…  
Minigame - Culprit Selection  
[From now on, culprit selections have a new twist! You can’t accuse someone without some form of evidence, so Truth Bullets will be given! Not only does Riko need to pick out the right person, she needs to accuse them with the right Truth Bullet! That way, the one she accuses won’t have anywhere to turn!]  
Monokuma File #1 ⦁ Bloody Message ⦁ Crack in Wall

 

Riko Hisakawa  
THERE’S ONLY ONE PERSON!

 

-Correct Selection-  
Crack in Wall

 

 

Izumi Tachibana  
\--  
Riko Hisakawa  
The person who needed to go back to the A/V room… was you, Izu.  
Izumi Tachibana  
[confused] W-what!?  
[mad] WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ACCUSING ME FOR!?  
Riko Hisakawa  
That spot where the wall was damaged in the A/V room this morning…  
[swipe image of Crack in Wall]  
I finally realized what that was. Last night, you threw your eHandbook at Monokuma!  
[swipe leaves]  
[flashback to A/V room]  
???  
*CLANK*  
Riko Hisakawa  
Izu threw her eHandbook at Monokuma, barely having missed a direct hit to her face.  
Monokuma  
Whoa, you narrowly avoided having to test Mr. Inoue’s punishment theories!  
Izumi Tachibana  
Fuck you.  
Monokuma  
Good thing your skill is skating and not hitting the broad side of a barn, or you’d be in trouble right now!  
Izumi Tachibana  
Go to hell. [leaves scene]  
[courtroom bg]  
Izumi Tachibana  
[worried] S-So what? That doesn’t mean anything!  
Yuuki Inoue  
Without your eHandbook, you wouldn’t have been able to get back into your room. So you needed to go back to the A/V room to get it.  
Izumi Tachibana  
[scared] Uhhh… That’s not- I mean that isn’t true! I…  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
HOLD ON A MINUTE!  
Minigame - Rebuttal Showdown  
Riko Hisakawa  
Again, Yoshiko?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
What you said doesn’t add up!  
Glass Particles ⦁ Gym Punching Bag ⦁ Box of Electronics ⦁ Ken’s eHandbook ⦁ Izu’s Testimony  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
It couldn’t have been her!  
She was the first one to leave the A/V room last night!  
And once we all left, we went straight back to our own rooms!  
But none of us saw her in the halls!  
That means she was already in her room!  
Riko Hisakawa  
But she couldn’t have been in her room!  
The key was in the handbook!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Then she left the door unlocked!  
If the doors are left open…  
Then they can’t lock!  
She just never closed the door when she left!  
She had to have been in her dorm room that night!  
There’s nowhere else she could have gone!  
Riko Hisakawa  
\--Izu couldn’t have gone to her room without that handbook… but then where was she?

 

Riko Hisakawa  
I’LL SHOOT THAT STATEMENT DOWN!

 

“nowhere else”--Gym Punching Bag  
\--  
Riko Hisakawa  
Just because Izu wasn’t in the hall doesn’t mean she was in her room.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[furious] What the hell is that supposed to mean!? Where else would she be!?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Ryouta, you said that when you went to the gym this morning, the equipment was damaged, right?  
Ryouta Tsukino  
Huh? Oh, yeah, the punching bag was a total wreck. It looked like someone got it with a chainsaw or something.  
Yuuki Inoue  
Acata, Hanako, you went and made sure he was telling the truth, right?  
Acata Suzuki  
We sure did. That thing got hit with the force of a hurricane, that’s for sure.  
Hanako Minami  
[smiling] And who could have done that? Someone with anger issues, you think?  
Izumi Tachibana  
[sweating] …  
Ryouta Tsukino  
Well, they must have been pretty mad at something. It was almost completely destroyed.  
Riko Hisakawa  
When Izu left the A/V room, she didn’t go back to her room. She went straight to the gym to take her anger for Monokuma out on the punching bag.  
Izumi Tachibana  
[sweating] N-no…! I…  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
So what if she did!? That still doesn’t prove anything! She could have been in the gym all night if she wanted to be!  
Izumi Tachibana  
Yeah! I was so exhausted from beating that thing up that I just slept on one of the benches there!  
Riko Hisakawa  
That’s an obvious lie…  
Minigame - Truth Bullet Selection

 

-Correct Selection-

 

Riko Hisakawa  
THIS PROVES IT!

 

Izu’s Testimony  
\--  
Riko Hisakawa  
Izu, you told me you were in your room last night. You said you were pacing because you were worried. Not to mention this morning you were in there!  
Izumi Tachibana  
[worried] Oh… oh yeah, I did say that…  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[furious] Riko, stop accusing your friends! This isn’t funny anymore, you need to stop this!  
Acata Suzuki  
It’s not Riko’s fault someone got murdered, though, is it?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
You can shut YOUR fucking mouth, too! Everyone shut up!  
Yuuki Inoue  
Izu, just tell us what really happened.  
Izumi Tachibana  
[scared] …  
[chill] Well, okay, I might have gone back to the A/V room for just a second. But all I did was go in and out! I didn’t see Ken at all, I swear! I-I didn’t say anything because I was scared of being accused like Airi was!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
See? Now would you stop being so paranoid about this?  
Izumi Tachibana  
[analytical] Besides, it’s obvious that you’re wrong about Ken attacking first, right?  
Riko Hisakawa  
[surprised] What do you mean?  
Izumi Tachibana  
[analytical] I mean, with that message that was on the wall! That was clearly written by someone who got so desperate they murdered Ken. If Ken was the one with the motive, why would someone have written that? He didn’t write it himself.  
Yuuki Inoue  
I think that part should be obvious.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
She’s completely right! If Ken really had attacked first, none of that would be there!  
Riko Hisakawa  
The bloody message… why would the killer have written that?  
Minigame - Simple Answer  
To throw off the investigation  
To scare Monokuma  
They liked decorating

 

-Correct Selection-

 

To throw off the investigation  
Riko Hisakawa  
IT’S THIS!  
\--  
Riko Hisakawa  
The killer would have written that message to throw us off! They knew that when we found out Ken was killed in self defense, we’d only be one step away from figuring out the killer, so they were trying to do their best to hide that!  
Izumi Tachibana  
[smiling] And I wouldn’t have thought of something so convoluted!  
[chill] Have you met me? I’m a total ditz! That alone should be enough, right?  
Gorou Yukimura  
But it wasn’t that complicated. There wasn’t anywhere to hide the body down here, so the next best thing is to cover up who did it. If it had been anyone else, they might have done the same thing.  
Ume Shimoda  
And because no one knew about the trials and investigations when all of this happened, the killer would have thought it would be good enough if we just thought it was a premeditated murder. They thought it would have been enough to make this blow over.  
Hanako Minami  
And that’s why they hid the power cord the way they did, too! Whoever found it would be suspicious because it was such a bad hiding place! Since they didn’t know the disease would get cured, they thought the toilets were going to get used more! That doesn’t make the hiding place strange at all!  
Airi Kotone  
[cheery] And Acata fell for it. What an idiot!  
Izumi Tachibana  
[chill] See? I never would have thought of all those steps. It’s way beyond me.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
She’s right! She’s not even smart enough to have overpowered Ken, probably, let alone come up with that strategy!  
Izumi Tachibana  
[analytical] ...okay, yeah, thanks for that…  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Just think about it! Ken comes in and attacks her with broken glass, and rushes her while she’s stunned by the TV? She wouldn’t have even had time to get the game cord, let alone use it to fight!  
Yuuki Inoue  
[smiling] But wait. How do you know that’s where the fight happened? It could have been anywhere in the room.  
Izumi Tachibana  
[mad] Because the stuff near the TV was trashed! The fight had to have happened there, or else that stuff would be fine! That’s the one thing we know for sure!  
Miyako Saito  
That’s a good point, actually. If Izu was by the TV where her handbook was, then how did she get the game cord? It was all the way over by the door.  
Ume Shimoda  
And if the murder was in self-defense, she wouldn’t have been prepared. It would’ve been easy for Ken to keep the upper hand.  
Yuuki Inoue  
That’s true, but it isn’t the whole picture.  
Izumi Tachibana  
What’s your problem now!? Can’t you just let me be innocent!? Stop arguing with everything!  
Yuuki Inoue  
There’s no actual proof that the fight took place next to the TV.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[mad] Of course it did! That’s why the TV broke in the first place! What, you think someone broke it just for shits and giggles!?  
Yuuki Inoue  
There might be an answer in there…  
Izumi Tachibana  
[furious] Stop it with the cryptic shit! If you have a problem, fuckin’ say so!  
Riko Hisakawa  
The fight might not have been near the TV. But then, how did it happen?  
Minigame - Logic Gallery

 

Question 1:  
What else in the room, besides the TV, was disturbed?  
The laptop ⦁ The box of junk

 

-the box of junk-  
The box of junk was knocked over by the door...  
Question 2:  
How did it get knocked over?  
In the struggle ⦁ Junko did it

 

-In the struggle-  
It was knocked over between the meeting and the body discovery. That only leaves...  
Question 3:  
How did the TV break?  
Ken threw glass at it ⦁ The killer broke it on purpose ⦁ Monokuma’s video shorted it out

 

-The killer broke it-  
Riko Hisakawa  
!!!  
\--  
Riko Hisakawa  
Next to the door, by the laptop, there was a box of junk. When we got to the crime scene, the box was knocked over.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
So what? Airi collapsed near there the other night, it could have been her. No one can remember that not happening.  
Riko Hisakawa  
But listen, this would explain it. The killer wouldn’t have been able to get the power cord if they were over by the TV like we thought. But if Ken stayed by the door and just threw the glass beakers at the killer, then they could have blocked it and ran up to him to fight. That’s when they’d grab the power cord!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
That’s a nice theory and all, but there’s not exactly any proof of it. It might have happened that way, it might not have. I don’t see any evidence of it, though.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Evidence that the fight didn’t happen by the TV… I think I do have that!  
Minigame - Simple Answer  
Monokuma File #1  
Signs of a Struggle  
Glass Particles  
Bloody Message  
Ken’s eHandbook

 

Riko Hisakawa  
I GOT IT!

 

-Correct Selection-  
Glass Particles  
\--  
Riko Hisakawa  
When we found Ken, he was surrounded by glass. He even had glass underneath him to make it seem like the TV broke before he died.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Which it did.  
Riko Hisakawa  
It didn’t though! Because we found dust from the glass on Ken’s back! That probably means the TV was broken after he was put on the ground over the broken glass he had thrown!  
Izumi Tachibana  
[analytical] There was so much glass around, that could’ve gotten there a bunch of ways! That isn’t the only explanation!  
Yuuki Inoue  
When Ken threw the glass to start with, he was facing towards the shattering, so it only would have gotten on his front. And even if the TV broke during the fight, if Ken was close enough to get covered in glass, he would’ve gotten cut. But there weren’t any injuries other than his neck.  
Acata Suzuki  
It makes the most sense that he was put on the ground and then the killer broke the TV. That was the last step in tricking us into thinking it wasn’t self-defense.  
Izumi Tachibana  
[mad] Okay, they might have, but I totally wouldn’t have done that, alright? There’s no way I could’ve, even!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
You can all make these stupid theories all you want, but it won’t change the fact she had nothing to do with this! She couldn’t have done all that last night!  
Izumi Tachibana  
[analytical] Yeah, exactly. Literally, it’s impossible that I did that in one night! Did you forget about the lies Junko’s been telling?  
Riko Hisakawa  
What are you talking about?  
Izumi Tachibana  
[analytical] Going to the gym, going back to the A/V room, killing Ken, hiding the motive… All that would have taken hours. If this was a normal place, sure, maybe, but we’re living under a new clock, remember? She’s been fucking with the times!  
Yori Yamaguchi  
Yeah, that’s right, nights are a lot shorter now...  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
If we knew how long the nights were, it would be one thing. But we all decided on the nights being much, much shorter, right? We’ve all felt like we haven’t slept enough and we think the ‘days’ Monokuma have given us are missing hours. How could one person have gotten all that done in such a short time if the murder wasn’t premeditated?  
[accusing] Only someone who knew what they were doing could’ve pulled that off, right? And the only one who could’ve done that is Junko!  
Minigame - Nonstop Debate  
Glass Particles ⦁ Monokuma File #1 ⦁ Ken’s Dorm Room ⦁ Box of Electronics ⦁ Yori’s Testimony ⦁ Crack in Wall ⦁ Storage Room Equipment ⦁ Gym Punching Bag  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
We still have no idea how long the nights last here.  
They could be less than an hour for all we know!  
Izumi Tachibana  
Yeah, that’s right!  
No one could have done all that stuff so fast!  
Hanako Minami  
Not unless they knew what they were doing beforehand, anyway.  
Souta Kagome  
So that means the killer would have needed to plan all this out.  
Yuuki Inoue  
We still don’t know that. The nights could be just as long as we think.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
We all agreed they were shorter.  
And even if they weren’t, there’s no way to prove that!  
Nothing we have is affected by time!  
Izumi Tachibana  
So that totally destroys the argument right!?  
I’m in the clear now...  
Riko Hisakawa  
\--The killing would have had to been premeditated if the nights were shorter… but is that what happened here?

 

Riko Hisakawa  
THAT’S IT!

 

“Nothing we have is affected by time”--Yori’s Testimony  
\--  
Riko Hisakawa  
Wait! We do have something that can help us figure out the time!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
And what would that be? I didn’t see any clocks. Our handbooks don’t say anything other than Day or Night. Even the laptop was broken! There’s not a single thing down here that could tell time!  
Izumi Tachibana  
Listen to your girlfriend, Riko. Just drop it!  
Riko Hisakawa  
But that isn’t true! Yori, remember what happened 2 days ago in the kitchen?  
Yori Yamaguchi  
You mean that thing Minikuma did with his neck?  
Riko Hisakawa  
N...no… the other thing.  
Yori Yamaguchi  
Oh, you mean the rotting meat? Yeah, what about it?  
Riko Hisakawa  
How long does it take beef to rot like that?  
Izumi Tachibana  
[worried] W-wait, wait, wait, what!?  
Yori Yamaguchi  
[contemplating] Well… technically, meat starts to rot as soon as it touches air. But for the beef to start stinking that bad, at this temperature, it would need to be left out for at least 9 hours.  
Yuuki Inoue  
[smiling] Which is exactly how long the nights here are supposed to last. Which is plenty of time for even someone who was unprepared to carry out all those steps.  
Yori Yamaguchi  
[awkward smile] Oh, hey that stuff was actually useful? Heh, go figure.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
What? You’re seriously relying on him for this? Isn’t that a little risky, considering?  
Chouko Moto  
He makes a better case than you do. You’re not even willing to consider someone other than Junko did this!  
Yori Yamaguchi  
[giving a thumbs up] Hey, thanks, Chouko!  
Chouko Moto  
[disgusted] Don’t use my name.  
Gorou Yukimura  
I guess it would still make sense… When you don’t have any way of telling the time yourself, it always seems sort of distorted. We were so convinced Junko made the nights shorter, we tricked ourselves into believing it without proof, like a placebo.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
Really? What you’re saying is ridiculous. You’ve all been accusing one of your friends of murder based off of happenstance and vague theories. Nothing you’ve said has had a bit of backing to it.  
Izumi Tachibana  
Not a shred!  
Airi Kotone  
I guess she’s kinda right. I mean, just because it makes the most sense doesn’t mean that’s what happened.  
Osamu Himura  
Doubt will remain doubt until it is doubted.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[smug] You can’t build a murder accusation on what-ifs and maybes, Riko. And you don’t have anything else.  
Izumi Tachibana  
[furious] So just shut yer fuckin’ mouth!  
Yuuki Inoue  
We know it isn’t anything solid yet, but there’s still something. More than there’s proof that Junko did it.  
Izumi Tachibana  
[livid] LIKE FUCK THERE IS! YOU ALL WASTED YOUR FUCKING TIME! THERE ISN’T AN OUNCE OF PROOF HERE, AND YOU FUCKING KNOW IT! NOW SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!  
Riko Hisakawa  
Without proof no one’s going to believe us. Izu shouting like that isn’t going to help either. But there might be something…  
I may have thought of a way to solve this!  
Minigame - Panic Talk Action  
[Riko’s almost at the end of the investigation. However, there’s still one piece of the puzzle that’s missing. To find it, she needs to get through her opponent’s arguments. Her opponent will rattle off various excuses, and Riko needs to react to shoot them all down. This will be the most involved minigame in terms of gameplay, so be careful (if that ever happens! Which it hasn’t yet ._.)! After the opponent’s health is depleted, Riko will have a chance to piece together the last clue and close the debate for good!]  
Izumi Tachibana  
You’re out of ammo, just shut up!  
There’s nothing left to talk about!  
You’re acting like a bunch of idiots!  
Listen to your girlfriend!  
JUST SHUT UP!  
Listen to Yoshiko!  
None of you have any idea what happened!  
I’m not that smart anyway…  
YOU’RE DONE NOW, ENOUGH!  
It was all Junko! She’s the one!  
This debate is over now!  
! ! ! ! ! ! !  
There’s no proof it was me! It could have been anyone!  
FROM CUTS GLASS THE

 

Riko Hisakawa  
THIS IS IT!

 

CUTS FROM THE GLASS

 

Izumi Tachibana  
WHAT THE FUCK!?  
\--  
Riko Hisakawa  
…  
You’re right, Yoshiko. So far, we haven’t given any solid proof.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[smiling] See? So can we drop this stupid argument now and focus on the real killer?  
Riko Hisakawa  
I said so far. But there’s one more thing we haven’t gone over yet.  
Izumi Tachibana  
[livid] WHAT THING!? ALL THE CLUES IN OUR HANDBOOKS GOT USED ALREADY, DUMBASS! THERE AREN’T ANYMORE THINGS!  
Riko Hisakawa  
I mean the one thing that was never explained. Something at the crime scene that shouldn’t actually have been there in the first place.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[worried] What are you talking about?  
Riko Hisakawa  
We should have gone over it already, but we ignored it. You have to know what I mean!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
...  
Yuuki Inoue  
She’s talking about the message on the wall.  
Izumi Tachibana  
[mad] We already did that! It wasn’t written in French, we can all see what it means!  
Riko Hisakawa  
It isn’t what it means that bothers me.  
[accusing] It’s how it got there!  
Izumi Tachibana  
...Huh?  
Airi Kotone  
The killer wrote it, right? Or wait, did Ken write it? I’m confused.  
Riko Hisakawa  
Not who wrote it, how they wrote it.  
Souta Kagome  
[annoyed] Would you just say it already!? Stop stalling!  
Riko Hisakawa  
The message was written in blood. But at the crime scene, we could see that Ken didn’t have any injuries. That means the blood could only have come from one person!  
Miyako Saito  
[confused] ...Yori’s meat locker?  
Yuuki Inoue  
[accusing] The killer!  
Izumi Tachibana  
[sweating] …  
Riko Hisakawa  
When Ken attacked the killer for the first time, he threw glass at them. Before they got to where he was standing in order to fight back, they probably got bombarded by it. That means that bloody message was written with the blood from the killer’s cuts!  
Gorou Yukimura  
But no one here has any injuries. At least, not that we can see...  
Riko Hisakawa  
The way the killer had to run up to Ken to fight back, Ken would have had a perfect opportunity to throw the glass at their head. But since no one here has any head injuries, the killer blocked the blow somehow. And how do you stop a blow to the head?  
Yori Yamaguchi  
Wear a… helmet?  
Osamu Himura  
[excited] Your arms!  
Acata Suzuki  
Which means if all of this theory crafting has any weight whatsoever, the true killer will have those cuts all over their arms.  
[sly smile] Otherwise, the message would never have gotten there. It would have been impossible to write.  
Riko Hisakawa  
So all we need to do to prove who the killer is is to check everyone’s arms for cuts!  
Yuuki Inoue  
And if everyone is fine, then that will prove Monokuma was the killer.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
…  
[smiling] That’s right! That’s all we need to do then! Go ahead, Izu, show everyone your arms!  
Izumi Tachibana  
[sweating] ...what?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[cheery] Once you do that, it’ll prove you’re innocent! Go on, do it so we can all go home.  
Izumi Tachibana  
[analytical] …  
[mad] …  
[overwhelmed] …!  
[calm] No.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[shocked] …  
...what?  
Izumi Tachibana  
I don’t wanna.  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[surprised] ...no?  
…  
...did you just say…  
No?  
…  
…  
… [complete rage]  
WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN, “NO!?”  
Izumi Tachibana  
[terrified] I-I-I think it’s a trap! Y-Yeah, that’s it! A-a-as soon as I d-do, the lights will go out and Monokuma will scratch me! She just wants to frame me for all this! That’s… That’s why…  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
SHOW THEM YOUR FUCKING ARMS YOU STUPID BITCH!  
Izumi Tachibana  
[furious] I can't! I… I JUST CAN’T, OKAY?!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[terrified] … did you… no… it… it can’t be.  
Acata Suzuki  
[sly smile] At this point, I think we have our answer.  
Izumi Tachibana  
[tearing up] Shut up! It wasn’t me, I just… It wasn’t me!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
…  
Riko Hisakawa  
Do you understand now, Yoshiko? This entire time-  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[furious] No! I won’t believe it! I just… it couldn’t be true!  
Riko Hisakawa  
She still won’t listen. Even though we’ve gone through every possibility… I’ll just have to show her what really happened!  
Minigame - Murder Re-enactment  
[in the final debate of the trial, Riko will go over the entire case step-by-step. She’ll have the murder laid out before her and fill in the blanks to show what really happened! The entire trial has led up to this!]  
[All characters appear re-enacting what Riko describes. When the killer is mentioned, they are shown with a grey silhouette.]  
Riko Hisakawa  
It all started last night, when Monokuma announced that our disease was fatal in the A/V room. Angry, someone threw their eHandook at Monokuma, barely missing, and stormed off in a huff to the gym.

 

After destroying the gym’s punching bag, they tried going back to their room. But without their handbook, the door was locked and there was no way to get back in.

 

Meanwhile, Ken was freaking out about the disease. He thought dying and disappointing his parents would make him a disgrace. Trying to overcompensate for his inability to think through this, he started stock-piling the scientific equipment in his room. But in between his room and the storage room was the A/V room, where he saw someone retrieving their handbook.

 

He did the most drastic thing he could think of in an attempt to make it back outside. He used the beakers he was carrying as weapons and tried to attack the person in the A/V room!

 

Before he could actually hit them, though, they noticed and shielded their head from the impact. Then they got mad. They charged at Ken, who was still in the doorway, and grabbed the only thing they could see that could be used as a weapon.

 

They overpowered Ken and strangled him with the game power cord!

 

Once he had died, the killer started to hide any evidence that Ken had started the fight. They knew that once we knew it was self defense, it wouldn’t be hard to guess who was in the A/V room. First, they moved Ken over by the TV to make it look like that’s where the fight was. Then, they broke the TV to solidify that. Finally, the used their own blood to write the message on the wall.

 

Once they finished with the scene of the crime, all they had to do was hide the weapon. They chose the bathroom because they thought it would be crowded the next morning, and whoever came forward with it would look the most suspicious. Once they had finished, the killer took their handbook and went back to their room for the night, not even knowing about the investigation that would follow.

 

[Fullscreen of Riko in an accusatory pose with the silhouette beside her]  
Riko Hisakawa  
And that person was none other than…  
[silhouette shatters and reveals the true killer...]  
The Ultimate Skater! Izumi Tachibana!!!  
\--  
Izumi Tachibana  
That’s… That’s…  
Yuuki Inoue  
It’s over, Izu. That’s it.  
Izumi Tachibana  
[terrified] No! Wait! I still… there has to be something! Yoshiko, say something!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[head down] …  
Izumi Tachibana  
[tearing up] P...please?  
Monokuma  
Anyway, it seems we’ve reached our conclusion! Please use the levers next to your podiums to cast your vote!  
Izumi Tachibana  
[terrified] Stop! I swear, I can still-  
Monokuma  
Remember, if you vote for the wrong person, there might be trouble! Good luck!  
Izumi Tachibana  
[desperate] I SAID STOP GOD DAMMIT!

 

[fullscreen shot of a slot machine. The 3 images start on Monokuma’s face. Once the lever is pulled, the slots start spinning, and the images show the 16 students. When Ken’s face goes by, it’s greyed out. The slot machine slowly comes to a stop and all 3 columns show Izu’s picture. The bottom of the slot machine opens and shows a neon sign flashing “GUILTY” which is accompanied by trumpets and confetti]  
.Class.  
.Trial.  
.End.  
ALL RISE!  
\--  
[Inside the courtroom, all present. No longer at podiums, resembles standard scene]  
Monokuma  
Ding ding ding! You got it! The killer was none other than Izumi Tachibana! Jeez, the punk killing someone in self defense when they should have been sleeping? I’m getting some major deja vu here! I wonder why?  
Izumi Tachibana  
[crying] No! Please, just let me talk more! It wasn’t-  
Monokuma  
Oh? Still denying it? Well there’s always the video.  
Izumi Tachibana  
[shocked] Huh!?  
Riko Hisakawa  
Video?  
Chouko Moto  
You mean you captured it on film!? That’s horrible!  
Monokuma  
What do you think all those cameras are for, voyeurism? I need to have some way of telling who killed who. And if little Miss Kneepads won’t fess up it, I guess we can all just watch-  
Izumi Tachibana  
[terrified] NO! Please! Please, I can’t see that again! I can’t! It’s too horrible, just please don’t!  
Acata Suzuki  
So, she finally admits it. Figures that would be what it takes.  
Izumi Tachibana  
[crying] I didn’t mean to, alright?! I just wanted to get him to stop yelling! The bastard wasn’t supposed to die, but he wouldn’t start breathing again! It wasn’t… I didn’t...  
Yori Yamaguchi  
That’s fucked up, man. Like, seriously.  
Izumi Tachibana  
[crying] I… I…  
Yuuki Inoue  
It’s okay, Izu, it wasn’t your fault.  
Izumi Tachibana  
[surprised] H...Huh?  
Airi Kotone  
Well, yeah, it was kinda Ken’s fault.  
Yuuki Inoue  
No, it wasn’t anyone’s fault! The only one we should blame for all this is Junko! She’s the one who made Ken do what he did! None of this was Izu’s fault!  
Izumi Tachibana  
[with tears] You… really mean that?  
Hanako Minami  
Of course he does. We’re all the victims here, not just Ken.  
Acata Suzuki  
It was mostly Ken.  
Hanako Minami  
[mad] Shut up, Acata.  
Monokuma  
I’m all for the lovey dovey stuff, but aren’t we forgetting something?  
Izumi Tachibana  
[scared] W-what do you mean?  
Monokuma  
The rules clearly state that when a murderer is found out, they’ll need to receive punishment. And guess what time it is?  
Izumi Tachibana  
Wait, what? H-hold on, you don’t need to-  
Monokuma  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT’S PUNISHMENT TIME!!!!! Oh, man, I’ve been dying to say that…  
Yori Yamaguchi  
[scared] W-what does that mean?  
Monokuma  
I’d be thrilled to show you…  
Izumi Tachibana  
[terrified] H-hey, don’t touch me! I said stop it! HEY!!!  
\--  
Monokuma, sitting in her throne, reaches behind her, pulls out a large mallet, and hits a big, shiny red button in front of her.

 

A red screen appears with Izu’s sprite standing alone. Monokuma comes from one end of the screen, grabs Izu by the hair, and drags her to the other side. The text under them reads: Izu was found guilty by her peers. It’s time for punishment!

 

Izu is seen surrounded by her classmates in the courtroom. She looks around nervously as the ground beneath her starts to shake. Soon, the floor she’s standing on dislodges itself from the rest of the room and sends her rocketing upward into a hole in the ceiling.

 

The camera pans up a jagged, gray line on a beige background. It gets faster and faster, and only when it stops can you tell that the line was a road on a hill covered in dead grass. The camera stops at the top, where 2 small figures are seen. The first is Izu, who is in the fetal position, bound by rope, and tied to a skateboard. The second is Monokuma. Izu is looking around startled, and Monokuma slowly reaches a hand out and taps Izu on the back, causing the skateboard to start rolling.

 

SKATE OR DIE  
Ultimate Skater Izumi Tachibana’s Ultimate Execution: Execute

 

Izu is seen rocketing down the hill on the skateboard, unable to move or even steer it very well. A group of garbage cans filled with razor blades is seen on the road in front of her, and she crashes into them. She teeters on the skateboard, but keeps going. The next obstacle are traffic cones with spears sticking out towards her. She yanks herself from side to side to narrowly avoid them, and one of them grazes her arm. The next obstacle is a pit full of spinning saws. Right before she reaches the pit, she hits a tiny bump in the road, which sends the skateboard soaring above the pit and back onto the road. She spins and rocks on the skateboard, but it still continues down the hill. She dizzily tries to regain control as she speeds down the hill. As soon as she is finally able to see straight again, she realizes that she is approaching the bottom of the hill, where a brick wall is blocking the road. The final shot of the scene is the back of the brick wall as the impact is heard and the skateboard (just the skateboard) flies over the wall, lands in the grass at the bottom of the hill, and comes to a stop. The camera zooms out to reveal this was all being viewed on a giant monitor by the remaining 14 in the courtroom.  
\--  
[Courtroom bg, all remaining present]  
Chouko Moto  
[dizzy] W… Was that…  
Airi Kotone  
[terrified] I can’t believe it…  
Osamu Himura  
[scared] ...shit.  
Gorou Yukimura  
[terrified] Junko… You… you’re crazy...  
Monokuma  
Upupupu! Who’s Junko? I’m Monokuma! HAHAHAHAHA!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
…  
Riko Hisakawa  
Yoshiko wasn’t even looking at the screen. She was just staring off into space.  
Y-Yoshiko, are you okay?  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[with her head down] …  
Riko Hisakawa  
Yoshiko, what’s-  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[turning away] Don’t talk to me. [leaves scene]  
Riko Hisakawa  
Yoshiko!  
She silently walked to the elevator without looking back.  
Yoshiko, wait!  
Yuuki Inoue  
You can’t help her right now. She needs to figure this out on her own.  
Riko Hisakawa  
[furious] Don’t tell me what to do, Yuuki!  
Still, I didn’t go after her. I knew that she wouldn’t talk right now. I wanted to help her, but I felt totally powerless to do so.  
Hey! Monokuma!  
Monokuma  
Hmmm, yes?  
Riko Hisakawa  
We can go now, right? Your stupid experiment is over now, so let us out of here!  
Monokuma  
Over? Oh, you think my experiment is over? Why, whatever would give you that idea?  
Acata Suzuki  
What!? But your fucking trial is over, what else is there!?  
Monokuma  
Well, this was just the first case! There are sooo many more possibilities! Just think about what we’ll learn the second time around!  
Miyako Saito  
[with tears] You can’t be saying what I think you’re saying…  
Yori Yamaguchi  
[terrified] You want us to go through that again!?  
Monokuma  
And again… And again.. AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN!  
[laughing] HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Ume Shimoda  
[scared] This has to be some joke. Why is this happening to us!?  
Monokuma  
Oh, wow, look at the time! It’s getting awful close to bedtime, isn’t it? Well, not really, but it’s best to sleep anyway, isn’t it? Why don’t you all turn in for the day? You’ve earned it. I look forward to seeing you all bright and early tomorrow! HAHAHAHAHA!  
Hanako Minami  
[scared] You’re so horrible! What is wrong with you!?  
Ryouta Tsukino  
[terrified] Why meeee?  
[scared] Er… us, I think?  
Souta Kagome  
[furious] We aren’t going to let you do this to us! You’re dead fucking meat!  
Monokuma  
Don’t forget that violence against Ms. Monokuma will result in a punishment! But if you’re still willing…  
Souta Kagome  
[scared] …  
Monokuma  
Good night everyone! Have sweet dreams! Don’t let the bedbugs bite! And try not to let the ghosts of your dead friends haunt you! Upupu. AHAHAHAHAHA!  
[screen fades to black]  
Riko Hisakawa  
We had no choice. We all boarded the elevator in silence and returned to the hellish life Monokuma had prepared for us. This time last night there were 16 of us going back to our rooms. Now there only 14. Ken and Izu weren’t with us anymore. None of us knew what to do. Of course we wanted to leave… but getting out involved playing along in Monokuma’s scheme. And doing that would just lead to more…  
Before I could force myself to go back to my room, I needed to talk to her. Once we left the elevator, I stopped her.  
[in the hallways outside the dorms]  
Riko Hisakawa  
Yoshiko, please! Just talk to me!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
…  
[crying] It didn’t have to happen, Riko. She didn’t have to…  
Riko Hisakawa  
[worried] Yoshiko, if we had let her go, then the rest of us would have-  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[furious] And so what!? Who are you to decide who lives and who dies!?  
Riko Hisakawa  
[scared] But… Yoshiko, that isn’t-  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
[furious] That’s exactly what we did! We decided we were better than her and just let her die!  
Riko Hisakawa  
[mad] She killed Ken, Yoshiko!  
Yoshiko Fujioka  
…  
[with her back turned] Just leave me alone. I don’t want to look at you right now.  
I don’t want to look at anyone. [leaves scene]  
Riko Hisakawa  
Yoshiko…  
She left me standing there by myself…  
[screen fades to black]  
I couldn’t decide if she was right or not. But I was exhausted. Even if it had only been a few hours, it felt like a week. I went back to my room and slept.

 

Chapter One: Imprisoned By Despair  
End


End file.
